Sasuke, The Forever Man
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: SasuHina Summary inside. Concept based off of Sega's Chakan The Forever Man.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 1: 1669-My Life Eternal

A/N: I know I've said this plenty of time before but this time is a definite comeback. Get ready to see weekly updates on my stories.

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, cursed with Immortality till all evil has been removed from the world, lives wandering from place to place. He has watched many loved ones die from age while he himself will never grow old and die. What will happen though when he finds one love he just cant live without?

_The raven haired man held his swords with shaky hands. The figure in front of him stood with its weapon at ready. "Arrogant mortal, you thought your swordsmanship so great that you could challenge death itself." The being said as it walked forward. The raven haired man looked the creature in the eye and grinned. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest swordsman the world has ever and will ever know." He proclaimed standing to his feet. Sasuke had been fighting death for what seemed an eternity. After falling ill he was considerable weakened and now at deaths approach he fought with every breath to stay alive._

_Death looked down at Sasuke and raised its scythe. "Your time has come Sasuke, your end is here" Death spoke solemnly as it swung the scythe to take Sasuke's soul. Sasuke raised his swords effectively blocking the attack. He followed up with a shoulder ram to Death's torso knocking the reaper off balance. With a burst of strength Sasuke launched himself forwards using his swords to disarm Death he began a relentless assault of slashes on the ethereal being._

_Death could not die nor be hurt but the distraction from having so many blows rained upon him distracted him enough for Sasuke to gain the upper hand. Sasuke stabbed one of the blades through Death's chest, kicking it to drive it deeper and ducked quickly to the ground tripping his foe. The sword, which had gone strait through Death's body sunk into the ground, effectively pinning him there. Sasuke held to point of his other sword to Death's throat a triumphant grin on his face._

"_You have been defeated" he said to the reaper. Death looked up into Sasuke's obsidian eyes; cold, dark, merciless. Death smiled and laughed. "It would seem so" he replied. "You have beaten Death and so Death will not take you. Instead you shall be granted Life Eternal." Death told him as its eyes began glowing red. Sasuke's eye widened as two beams shot from Death's eyes into his. He screamed in pain and agony as his eyes were set aflame._

_When the burning sensation had stopped and his vision cleared he saw that every now had a glow to it. "What the hell did you do to my eyes?" Sasuke demanded. Death chuckled at Sasuke. "I have given you Life Eternal. Until the time that all evil has been vanquished from the world you will live Sasuke Uchiha. You will live forever." Death said with a malevolent glint in his eye_

_Sasuke pulled his sword out of Death's body and sheathed his weapons. "Immortal?" he mused as death stood in front of him. Death nodded confirming Sasuke's suspicion. "Enjoy it, while you can." Death spoke as it shimmered away._

I woke with gasp. All around me were family and friends. "Sasuke!" my fiancé Sora cried out wrapping her arms around my neck. I was still dazed a bit and looked around the room. "We thought you were dead little brother" my elder sibling Itachi said patting my back. I felt myself smirked "Hn, I'm the greatest swordsman alive. I won't die so easily from a little illness." I replied to them as I sat up a bit straighter. I was happy to be alive. I had bested death in combat and now I was Immortal. If only I knew then what a curse my immortality would be.

A/N: the concept for this story came from an old Sega genesis game called Chakan The forever man. I do not own the rights to that game or Naruto. those belong to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 2: 1753-Living

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. The story will switch between Sasuke's first person perspective to third person perspective for some fighting scenes and other scenes. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I look at the grave with a solemn face. I have yet again buried my wife. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am Immortal. At first I thought it to be a blessing but now I see it to be a curse. I have lived through three marriages and have seen my children age and die. My family has long since moved from our homeland and so only I remain. I am the greatest swordsman that has ever and will ever live. So great is my skill that I bested Death itself in a duel.

My reward, for winning was to live forever till all evil had been wiped from the world. Death is not evil. Death is not good. Death just is. Death gave me the power to see evil. And so I roam the lands slaying evil in all its forms. I have loved and I have lost but still I go on living. People fear what they do not understand and so they fear me.

Their fear though is not great enough for them to refuse my help. As I turn to leave the grave of my beloved I hear it; the rabid jackalope that has been terrorizing the village for months now and has followed me here. I draw my blades muttering an enchantment on them. One glows green while the other is surrounded by black flames.

The jackalope knows I know it's here. We have tangled before him and me. His regenerative powers are so advanced that they rival my own and keeps us battling for hours. He charges from the shadows and I feel his horns clash against my sword. Tonight is the night I end our fight for tonight this is personal.

Her name was-is Maria. She was my wife years before. I left her promising to return when I had enough money to move us from the village. She told me she was pregnant and when I returned our child would know me. I returned to find Maria dead and our child, Sonya had been taken by the beast.

I pushed the beast away twirling my swords. The village as a whole did not like me but Maria was their priestess so they could do nothing about it. They feared me and they shamans felt an unearthly aura surrounding me. They blame me for her death, naturally but that doesn't concern me. What does concern me is killing this creature and finding my daughter.

Jacks, the nickname I've given him snorts and grins. He grins his jackalope grin and I smirk my trademark smirk. In our minds we both know that tonight only one of us will walk away from this fight. Too bad for Jacks he doesn't realize that it'll be me.

He charges me again and I side step stabbing my flaming sword deep into his side. His thunderous roar of pain causes me to grab my head in pain. He takes the chance to charge me once again. I yell in pain as his antlers gore my midsection. Jacks lifts his head shaking me side to side.

Using my free hand I grab one of his antlers to steady myself and swing down with my other sword. There is a small resounding thwack as the weapon slices through his antlers and I fall to the ground. Jacks roars again and smacks me away. I roll through the dirt for a while before hitting a rock.

"Heheh, what's the matter Jacks? I always thought you could use a good trim." I taunt weakly standing to my feet. Being immortal doesn't mean I don't feel pain. I recovery faster than most people and I'll never die but getting hurt still means getting hurt and being gored on a jackalope's antlers really fucking hurts.

I stand steadying myself against the rock as I begin to pull out the antlers. Jacks has other plans and rushes me. He swipes at me with his claws but stops short as my sword digs deeper into his side causing him further pain. I manage to successfully remove one antler and furiously begin working on the other knowing that Jacks will recover. The second antler is removed just as I feel his gigantic paw smack me to the side.

I get sent rolling on the ground. Shaking the dizziness from my head I stand and turn the tables on Jacks by rushing him. He's caught off guard and in one quick slash my sword slices through his neck from bottom to top, effectively decapitating the beast.

Jacks body falls to the side as his head drops to the ground. I remove my flaming sword from his body stabbing it into the base of his neck. The head is instantly set aflame and within seconds is burned. The body soon follows suit.

Sheathing my weapons I make my way towards the river and slowly immerse my battered body into the cold water. The coolness feels soothing against my skin even through my tattered clothing. I stay in the river for a few moments more before getting out and removing my torn shirt.

Focusing my eyes I feel the change happen. My vision changes as everything gets a glow around it. I know what I seek, the white glow of pureness. In a moment I see it. About seven kilometers north-west of where I am. I sigh at the distance and start to make my way to my daughter.

As I walk the path to where my daughter is held I think about my life. From the moment I became immortal my life hasn't been the same. Now that I look back on it I wish I was dead. In my mind I can hear and see death laughing at me but it matters not; for I will soon be free of this curse. I will be at peace when I vanquish evil from this world.

It takes me a while but soon I reach the jackalope's den. I can hear her breathing. It's soft. She's asleep. I walk inside the cave and feel my adrenaline start to flow. My senses heighten and my surroundings are put into better focus. I see the white aura of pureness and beeline towards it.

My eyes revert to normal and for the first time in my life I see my daughter. Raven hair like mines with her mother's cute nose and mouth. She has my ears and a perfect balance of my chin and her mother's. "Sonya" I whisper softly. Her eyes open slowly and she smiles at me.

"Daddy" she whispers back. I smile and feel tears run down my face. They are tears of joy, but also tears of sadness. I know I will outlive her and it makes me sad but I am happy that she is safe for the moment. She hugs me and I hug her back. Picking my daughter up I make my way out the cave and towards the village.

The sun is just rising as the village comes into view and Sonya has been asleep for most of the journey. It is only when we are within a few meters of the village she speaks. "Daddy, the village high shaman is a bad man. He's covered in black just like the bunny monster." She tells me.

I look down at my daughter with a quizzical expression. "Sonya, what do you mean?" I ask her. The child looks up at me for a moment then closes her eyes. She opens then a moment later and I'm shocked to see they are the same eyes that Death itself gave me.

"With my eyes daddy. I can see it" she explained. "The village high shaman did something bad. He hurt the bunny and made it do bad Daddy." She informs me. I feel my anger began to surface as I realize it was a setup. The village High Shaman was Maria's twin brother and was jealous to boot.

He wanted to wipe her out and become the spiritual leader of the village. But that's not all he had also tried to take out my daughter and me as well. I changed my eyes to match Sonya's. My daughter smiled and laughed. "We have the same eyes daddy. We see the same." She said innocently.

"Yes my daughter we do." I told her as we continued to the village. I would expose the High Shaman for what he was and then I would kill him. After that life would continue and I would continue living it. It would be hard but I would have to leave my daughter behind now. She might hate me for it but it would be for the best.

Living, it's something I would do for a while and the less attention I brought to the ones who cared for me the better off they would be. Besides she had my eyes and that is not a mistake I can make again.

* * *

A bit longer this time. imma try to keep the updates at least a day apart. Please drop a review. they keep me inspired to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 3: 1876 – History

Disclaimer: I don't own many of the things in my story.

A/N: A few reviews here and there but not as many as I'd hope, anyways on with the chapter. The main plot will be coming along soon.

* * *

I gaze across the ocean with a serene smile. The waves were calming to me. I look down at the bloodstained sand. The lifeless eyes of a child stare back at me. He is the fifth one I've had to kill. He is my great-great-grandson and he was born with Death's eyes.

My legacy lives on and I have seen what having my eyes does. To those who are too weak to control them, the eyes manifest themselves twisting the person. These pathetic settlers call it witchcraft and devil worship. If only they knew how close they were.

This particular boy had the ability to convert dark power into other children and I have had to slay them before they could cause harm to others. When I found out just how far his power spread though I made the only choice presented to me. Kill him.

By cutting off the head of the serpent the body became useless. I can feel it in the air. The children he tainted are being purified by their own natural innocence. The Eyes of Death, that's what I call these cursed things.

They are the heritage in which anyone in my blood line has the chance of inheriting but only the firstborn child. I don't know why it only chooses firstborn considering I was the second born of my family.

Out of the five known cases I have only had to kill two. The others used their insight to help people. One of them even purified someone of malicious intent. I would have killed that person if not for my descendant's intervention.

It was upon seeing this I realized that I did not need to kill to stop the evil. Death didn't say I had to kill; only that I had to remove the evil form the world and so I decided that I would only kill as a last resort.

So far I have always resorted to it. It seems that evil comes in many forms and not all of them wish to talk things over peacefully. The lineage that evil follows is ancient and goes back as far as life itself.

I have spent countless years with scholars and researches; searching for a way to rid evil forever and free myself. My efforts have been in vain although on my travels I have picked up many gifts and talents making my job easier.

_Africa_

_A young raven-haired male walked through the village. The villagers had never seen someone like him and at first were apprehensive of the stranger. When he showed them he meant no harm they welcomed him as one of their own._

_The male made his way to the village shaman bowing respectfully. "I come seeking-"he started. The Shaman raised his hand stopping the male. "I know why you came, Sasuke Uchiha. The great Mother Earth tells me." He spoke._

_Sasuke was silent as the man spoke. "What you seek you will not find here but we have ways to help you with your turmoil" the shaman told him. Sasuke frowned and bowed again thanking the man._

_He would stay learning the village's customs and teachings. In time he became a master of shamanism himself. His connection to the supernatural was strong so connecting to Mother Earth was easy for him._

_He stayed and was at peace, but all good things must come to an end. While on his quest to rid the world of evil the village was destroyed by the very evil he sought to destroy. He avenged the village and using his great shamanistic powers laid them all to rest._

I remember Africa, and I remember china, I remember all the places I've been and all the things that I learned and gained.

_Past_

_Sasuke was in the midst of battle against the creature of evil. It had broken his swords and was beating him to a pulp. Its inhuman strength size and speed overwhelmed him._

_The young male struggled to stand and was pinned to the ground. "Why won't you die?" the creature asked him. Sasuke smirked and laughed weakly coughing up some blood. "Cause you're too weak to kill me." He replied. A portal suddenly opens beneath the two and they are immediately pulled in._

_Sasuke woke up with a start gazing around the room he was currently in. the walls were stone and it was decorated with antique artifacts. He turned his attention to the door when it opened. "Oh, you're awake" a female voice said. A girl with platinum blonde hair walked inside smiling._

"_My name is Ino. I am one of the queen's ladies in waiting." Ino told Sasuke. The Uchiha male gazed at her with suspicion. "Where are my clothes, and where am i?" he asked her for he was indeed unclothed. "Your garb has been disposed of. It was much beyond repair" she answered._

_Sasuke sighed. "And where am I" he repeated his question. There was a –bamf- sound and suddenly an old man in a robe appeared next to the girl. His ears were pointy and his delicate face instantly caught Sasuke's attention. "An elf?" he asked._

_The man frowned walking towards Sasuke. "Half-elf, thank you very much." He corrected. "My name is Merlin" he introduced. Sasuke nodded silently. "Well as I've been asking this girl, where the fuck am i?" Sasuke repeated. He was slightly annoyed no one had answered his question._

_Merlin nodded at Ino, who bowed once then left. He turned to Sasuke. "You sir, are in Castle Grimoire. I have brought you here at the request of those of a higher order." Merlin told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and got out of bed. Merlin immediately turned around. "PLEASE SIR, PUT ON SOME ROBES!" he exclaimed._

_Sasuke went over to a bureau and opened it. Inside were different styles of clothing. Sasuke choose to wear pants, a tunic, a shirt, a vest, studded gloves, studded boots, and a bandana. He walked over to Merlin and got the elf's attention._

"_So why am I here?" the raven asked. Merlin gave Sasuke a serious stare. "The Ancient ones tell me that you have bested death. In doing so you upset the balance of nature and so they wish to test you. If you fail you shall be ripped from existence." Merlin informed the raven._

_Sasuke smiled. "Finally I'll be able to die peacefully" Merlin shook his head. "You misunderstand, you will not die. You will simply not exist. Everything concerning you shall be erased forever." He clarified. Sasuke's eyes widened. "They can't do that!" he exclaimed._

_Merlin nodded. "You're right, they can't without probably cause. Even the ancients have rules they must follow and if you fail this test then you will be probably cause for them to remove you. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. "Then I guess I can't fail" he told replied._

I succeeded their quest to recover the sibling swords Quel'Delar and Quel'Serrar and in turn they became the weapons in which I use now. I found the creature that I had been fighting while stuck in that strange place. It had actually been guarding Quel'Serrar which made defeating it that much more rewarding.

There have been many close calls I think. But it's all history right now. I sheathe my two blades onto my back adjusting my magical bracer, Tallus. My work here is done. It's time for me to seek out the next evil.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was more of a filler to expand on the supernatural aspect of the story and some of Sasuke's equipment and abilities. Links to the swords can be found on my profile page. Drop a Review for longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 4: 1944 – The Times they are a' changing

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hinata and co will be introduced next chapter and the real story will take off from there, so as a special treat I'm doing a small crossover this chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Galian Beast (Belongs to Square Soft/Square Enix), Naruto (Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) Chakan: The Forever Man (Belongs to Sega) or any of The Avengers (Belongs to Marvel [Which subsequently belongs to Disney]) All rights and reserves for characters used belong to their respective owners.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONY GOODNESS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS I SUGGEST YOU SKIP IT. ITS BOLDED SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO SKIP.

* * *

Nineteen-Thirty-Nine; the beginning of World War II, and subsequently the beginning of my second biggest hunt for evil. During the First World War I traveled the globe eliminating evil. I thought that with my assassination of the Great Archduke Franz Ferdinand I would be one step closer towards my goal of eliminating evil.

My hastiness in seeking deaths sweet embrace caused what would be known as "The War to end all Wars". How ironic that even with all the death, all the chaos and misery, and all the pointless destruction that humanity would once again fall into the pit of hate. My people, for that's who they are fight for the wrong side in this war.

I know it is my mission to eliminate the leaders of the axis powers. They are corrupted by a darkness inside them that only I can see. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am an immortal. It is my mission to remove evil from the world.

_Sasuke walked through the streets of Germany. His Axis uniform was uncomfortable and annoyed him. He saw his troops rally before him. "All hail the great General Uchiha!" his lieutenant cried out. The troops cheered and called out his name. "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" they chanted._

_It filled Sasuke with disgust to be cheered by them but he knew he would have to bear it if he was to complete his mission. The Japanese forces in his command had been sent to Italy to rendezvous with Benito Mussolini's main army. Sasuke would eliminate the Italian leader during the battle against the Allied Forces._

_Sasuke gave his troops the motivational speech he would always give about honor and pride in oneself. He was a recognized war veteran having not only survived every battle he's ever been in but winning them as well. His men idolized him for his strength and prowess on the battle field._

_Sasuke finished his speech shortly before sun fall and dismissed his troops. The men left to their barracks, each one silently praying to be victorious in tomorrow's oncoming battle. Sasuke made his way to the small city his troops had captured._

I made it to the inn of the small city, Vertigra. Inside the patrons looked at me with disgust. I could tell they hated me and my troops. The military force here had been relatively weak and the city quickly fell. Pointing to three of the bar maids I motioned them over to me.

The looks on their faces were mixed. There was sadness, anger, and lust; for you see I was a legend. Having lived as long as I have I knew more about the female anatomy than most and was able to bring sexual pleasure to new heights.

So what if I was the enemy, the girls knew they were in for a night they would never forget. I led them up the stairs to the most expensive room the inn had to offer. The girls followed me inside and lined up in front of the bed as I sat in one of the chairs.

**I looked them over. They were all very pretty. None of them would catch my eye though. Two were brunettes and one was a raven like me. Their breasts were very ample and conditioned to their slim body structure very well. "You two" I said in Italian point to the raven and one of the brunettes. "Kiss each other as if you were lovers." I commanded**

**The girls blushed and slowly turned to one another. They closed their eyes for a brief amount of time before slowly opening them. The two bar maids began kissing each other as their hands roamed each other's bodies.**

**The free barmaid looked on with a blush on her face. I motioned her over to me and she willfully obeyed. Unzipping my pants I pulled out my forming erection. "Knees. Suck. Now." I commanded. She nodded and put my member into her mouth.**

**The maidens head bobbed gracefully up and down as she sucked me. I lay my head back in relaxation as her tongue went to work hardening my erection completely. Once it was completely hardened she began using her hand to stroke the shaft up and down in time with her sucks.**

**I moaned softly for pleasure was starting to course through me. The girl heard me and I could feel her lips smile against the head of my member as she kissed it. He ran her tongue around the edges of the head slowly causing more pleasure to spike through me.**

**As I lay in bliss and relaxation the other two girls had decided to take things one step farther as they began to slowly and sensually remove one another's clothing. Their bodies now more free and accessible gave them more incentive to push farther.**

**I lifted the brunette's head of my throbbing member and she looked at me with confusion, fear and disappointment. "Stand" I told her which she did. "Lift" I commanded once more pointing to her skirt. She lifted it and I whipped out my knife.**

**I cut through the stockings and panties ripping them off so that she was bare beneath the skirt. The girl got what he was doing and mounted him the instant she was bare. Sasuke felt his member slide deep inside her slit. Her walls instantly tightened around him due to his size.**

**The girl let out a loud satisfied moan as he filled her. She began moving her body up and down along his shaft, slowly at first but speeding up as Sasuke began bucking his hips in time with her motions.**

**The maiden and Sasuke began going faster and faster with their rocking motions against one another. Sasuke still had his knife in his and proceeded to cut away the front of the girls top pulling it down so that her arms were pinned to her sides. Her breasts were bigger than he had originally thought and he began fondling one with gusto as he suckled at the nipple of the other.**

**The raven and the brunette on the bed were both fully naked and had begun scissoring with one another. Their moans of pleasure were music to Sasuke's ears. He lifted the barmaid that was riding him off for a brief moment adjusting her body every so slightly.**

**AS he lowered her he felt his extremely lubricated member slide easily inside her ass. The girl screamed and moaned in pain, pleasure and ecstasy as Sasuke began pounding into her. She didn't last long. Within three minutes of this new unexplored way of sex the maiden climaxed releasing her fluids over Sasuke's pants.**

**Sasuke pulled out of her and set her in the chair. She was panting from the exertion and struggled to stand. "Stay" Sasuke commanded as he went over to the bed. The two maidens saw him coming and immediately shifted positions with the brunette on bottom.**

**Sasuke took no time and entered the raven haired bar maid from behind. She moaned against the brunettes breasts as Sasuke began hammering her from behind. She was already wet and close to her climax thanks to the foreplay she had had earlier.**

**Sasuke continued screwing the raven fondling her breasts with one hand while the other he used to finger the brunette. All three moaned in delight. The girls climaxed at the same time with Sasuke following a few minutes later. He looked at the first barmaid who had climaxed and motioned her over.**

**She came over to the bed having already undressed once she had gotten her strength back. Sasuke began to position the three girls so they were as such: the raven lay on her back with her legs spread and bent at the knee. **

**One of the brunettes was connected to her via a dildo that entered both their slits. The brunette lay across the raven slightly with their legs intertwining. The other brunette had her slit at the raven's mouth.**

**She and her brunette counterpart were able t fondle and kiss one another which left Sasuke entrances to each of their asses. Looking at his work Sasuke decided to enter the only girl he hadn't screwed yet first. The brunette squealed in delight as Sasuke spread her ass wide with his member entering her.**

**The quadrat kept going at it for hours. Sasuke's lust for the feel of a woman's touch was insatiable. In the end though the girls were too tired to continue and lay atop one another covered in climax fluids. Sasuke left the three girls on the bed and went over to the bureau taking out a fresh uniform.**

He changed uniforms folding his dirty one neatly as he brought it down the staircase with him. It was early morning and the tavern part of the inn was empty save for the bar manager. He was cleaning a mug with a rage and turned up his nose as Sasuke came down.

Sasuke walked over to the bar taking out some paper and coins. He placed them on the counter and walked away. "That should cover the night I spent with your daughters." He spoke as he exited the inn.

I walked through the unpopulated streets of Vertigra back to the base. Dawn was quickly approaching and my men and I had to move out if we were to be in time for the upcoming battle.

I made it back with time to spare and was immediately set on by my superior officer about my disappearance. I explained what happened and he laughed about it. I made my way to my office and was surprised to see my lieutenant waiting.

"Dhou Zhou, you're early" I commented as I walked inside. He followed after me flipping through some papers."General, it seems that the battle has now turned into an ambush. We are to set out immediately." The small man told me. I looked at him and sighed. "Fine rally the troops, triple time." I told him walking over to my armory.

Inside it my sibling swords, Quel'Delar and Quel'Serrar hung in their scabbards. There was a case on the ground which I opened to reveal my twin pistols, Ivory Salvation and Ebony Damnation.

They were customized M9 pistols with a longer barrel, higher ammunition count, and higher firing power. I strapped on my custom bandolier which had two holsters for my pistols underneath each arm and two slots in the back to hold my swords.

Many people thought me mad to go into battle with swords, but that was before they saw my prowess with the blades. I've been using them for so long that they feel like they're a natural extension of my body. After gearing up I check to make sure I have extra magazines for my pistols.

I head out and see that the troops are all running around getting ready in perfect military order. There is now helter-skelter in my control. The men move like a well-oiled machine and within minutes we are moving out. It takes us well over three hours to reach our destination and when we do Mussolini takes command and splits us up to different positions.

_Sasuke lay in wait with his platoon. According to Intel the Americans had sent in their elite force The Avengers which consisted of three special U.S operatives Captain America, U.S Agent, and Black widow. Along with the three were an African tribe leader who went by the codename "Black Panther", an Asian scientist and sharpshooter whose codename was "Wasp", and the living giant Antman who was also the husband to Wasp._

_These five operatives were only sent together on the most elite of missions and the Axis powers wanted them dead. Mussolini would lead the ambush when the Allied Powers made their way to the courtyard._

_Time ticked by slowly and soon the hour of judgment had arrived. The first shots rang out and within moment Sasuke was leading his group into battle. The Allies had anticipated their ambush which had been calculated into their plans so Sasuke's platoon had been set up as a second ambush. The sound of gunfire and explosions were everywhere as the two armies clashed._

_Sasuke headed towards where he knew Mussolini would be dealing out death with his pistols as he ran through the field of battle. He made it to the Italian leader within moments. Mussolini was surprised to see Sasuke so close but had no time to dawdle on the fact as a group of soldiers had appeared._

"_AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" a man cried out over the chaos. Sasuke turned to see a man in blue with the American flag on his chest proudly. In his left hand the man had a shield while his right hand was free. Behind him on his left was a man in similar attire but was black with the American flag. Both carried shields only and charged ahead towards Mussolini._

_Sasuke charged to meet the two warriors drawing his swords. Captain America and U.S Agent saw Sasuke charging them and threw their shields. Sasuke deflected the projectiles with ease. The shields bounced around a bit before coming back to their respective owners just in time to defend them from Sasuke's slashes._

_Sasuke had experience and mysticism in his favor. These men had something stronger; pride, honor and duty to their country. The three fought around the battlefield; Sasuke slashing out while the two men defended themselves with their shields. The other avengers made it to the battle within moments of the rally call._

_Black Widow and Wasp used their natural flexibility and agility to weave in and out of crowds shooting at enemies with dual sub-machineguns. Antman, the giant he was, was dual wielding two browning heavy machineguns. He mowed down enemy soldiers like grass._

_Sasuke eventually got the upper hand in his fight as his opponents began to tire. He slashed in two different directions at once wounding both Captain America and U.S Agent. Captain America dropped to the ground as his guts lay exposed while U.S Agent covered his right eye._

"_I won't kill you, but you must help me kill Mussolini" Sasuke told the two Americans. U.S Agent scoffed "Yea, like you want to kill him." He taunted as he tried to attend to Captain America's wound. Sasuke picked up some dirt and offered a small prayer to the Earth Mother before sprinkling the enchanted earth over Captain America's abdomen._

_The two agents looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "Now will you help me?" he asked. They nodded having all the proof they needed that Sasuke was indeed trying to help them. "Ok there's just one condition. Once Mussolini is dead you must order a retreat." Sasuke told the two agents as they called over the rest of their team._

"_And why would we do that" Antman asked as he reloaded his brownings. Sasuke shrugged. "Cause if you don't I'll be forced to kill you." He said simply. The avengers nodded and listened to Sasuke's plan._

_Mussolini had already deserted Sasuke making his way inside a nearby building. He was panting heavily. He had been shot three times but the bleeding had been stopped by some clothes he tied around the areas. He heard footsteps and turned his pistol to the door only to see Sasuke walk through._

"_Ahhh, Sasuke-san. It's great to see you're alive." He stated. Sasuke walked over to Mussolini. The older man stood shakily to his feet. "The avengers are strong but our forces are pushing them ba-hakahurgk-" Mussolini gurgled as his neck was slit and his gut was stabbed multiple times._

'_Sasuke' took off his face revealing an African American with tribal paint. "The power of the black panther spirit has been your downfall" the Black Panther said as he leapt out a window. Mussolini bled to death as the battle waged on outside._

"_Allied Forces, fallback!" Captain America ordered when he saw Black Panther heading towards them. Sasuke looked at the avengers and nodded as they retreated. It had been another victory for "General Sasuke" but for Sasuke himself it had been a double victory._

_Captain America and the other Avengers had extended a position to him which he had to decline for now. They told him if he survived the war to look for them in America. Sasuke would take them up on their offer but only after he had taken care of the head of the Axis Empire._

_**April 30, 1945**_

I stand in a secret chamber. The chamber very few know about and with me stands one of the greatest evils ever spawned, Adolf Hitler. He stands sword drawn, like his pathetic long sword can stand up to my blades but there is something different about him.

I push this thought aside and charge in. Hitler is only human and has no time to react as he is cut down. The Hitler the world found was a double. I have truly slain him. I turn to walk away when I am immediately thrown against a nearby wall.

I lift my head to see a great beast in front of me where Hitler stood. "What the fuck are you?" I ask sensing a great evil unlike any before. The beast laughs a cruel sadistic laugh. "I am Galian, one of the great beast of hell and you oh immortal one have met your maker." It said.

I laughed. "If you know I'm immortal then you know you can't kill me." I spat as I stood. Galian just looked at me. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!" he cried out as he charged me.

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time now" I muttered to myself before tightening my grip on the handle of my blades and rushing to meet the demons challenge. We clash and ethereal sparks and sent from the clash of the two mystic powers between my swords and his claws.

I quickly spin slashing at Galian who merely catches my blade and slashed upward with his free claw effectively catching me in a clawed uppercut. Galian grabs me by the leg and swings me into the ground. Had I been mortal I would have died from that but being immortal has once again prevented my death.

I stab the beast's arm with one of my swords causing him to release me. Standing weakly I look at Galian and mentally compare us. On my side I have immortality, magical items and the powers of the supernatural as well as mysticism. On Galian's end he's got the powers of hell. I am so outmatched, unless I use my secret weapon.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood before the Tribunal of Ages." The Ancients decree that you are worthy of your immortality Sasuke Uchiha" the tribunal spoke, its three voices chorusing. "As proof of your immortality we grant upon you the seal of heaven, may it protect you in times of great peril"_

_End Flashback_

I stood and placed my hand over my collarbone area where the seal was located and focused on its power. Immediately I felt its effects. A warm glow cycled through my body and I was bathed in a golden light. Galian looked at me with interest as my body continued to transform.

Four golden-white wings burst from my back and a halo crowned my skull. My hair became golden as holy energies rushed through me. My attire changed to those of an angel's battle armor. The silver and pale-golden colors of the armor radiated light.

My sibling swords flew together combining into one. The new blade was three times as large as the blades on the swords themselves yet it felt light as a feather to me. Looking at Galian I grinned. "So now, where were we?" I asked cockily.

Galian roared and charged me. Holding the handle of the new sword I got into my stance and braced myself. His horns clashed on my blade and the shock wave sent us skidding backwards.

As soon as we stopped skidding we rushed each other. My fighting power was now on par with Galian's own power. We matched each other's strength, speed, stamina, and determination blow for blow. I'd slash him here he'd cut me there.

His natural armor and the armor I was wearing protected us from any serious injuries. We fought for what seemed like hours my armor was dented up and he was bleeding from shallow wounds. We landed on the ground both panting heavily.

"You're very good, tis a pity you have to be eliminated" Galian told me. "I do what I must for my release." I replied as I began focusing holy power into the blade. Galian nodded "Then I too must do what I must to be released" he spoke.

Galian charged me and in a quick flash I met him. I slashed deep into his gut, followed by a slash to his shoulder, then arm, and finally a multitude of slashes surrounding every inch of his body that I could reach. "Divine Storm!" I cried out as I landed behind him.

A cyclone of holy energy surrounded Galian and tore him asunder at every cut on his body. When the cyclone died down all that was left was a mass of black. I dropped to one knee as my seal opened up to take in all the holy energy it had released.

It was then that the mass of black moved. In an instant it was being drained along with the holy energy. I yelled in pain and grabbed the side of my neck feeling it burn as the dark energy and holy energy combined inside me. The pain was too intense though and I blacked out.

_**Sometime later**_

I awoke in darkness. My neck is burning like hell and I can barely stand. Walking over to the entrance of the lab I see a mirror. It takes me a while to find the lights to get a better view of myself in the mirror and when I see myself I smile.

My eyes are Death's eyes. I try to focus them back to normal but somehow I know they are permanently like this. The three tomoe in my eyes swirl slowly and stop. My hair is long than it was before and I can tell I'm more muscular. My build used to be fit and slim but now I was more defined.

Pulling at the collar of my shirt I see my seal of heaven but also I see it surrounded by another seal. _Kukukukuku, your seal of heaven is now cursed boy. _I hear Galian's voice say in my mind. _You may be in my mind but you will never have my body. _I think back. Galian chuckles darkly. _You have an immortal body with the blessings of heaven and the curse of hell._ He says to me.

I look at myself in the mirror again and cover my seal. I see my new sword lying on the ground and by willpower alone summon it to me. I place the weapon on my back where a sheath is immediately made out of some strange substance.

_Having a demon's powers will have its perks young Sasuke _Galian speaks to me. I know he is bound with me for all times but that doesn't mean I have to acknowledge and so I don't. I ignore his comment and leave the facility. Hitler is dead. The war is over. For now there is peace in the world and I am content with that.

* * *

A/N: There we go. One of the longest chapters I've ever done. Review's keep my heart beating and me motivated to update so make sure to drop one.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 5: 2010 – Hinata Hyuga

A/N: Thank you everyone for your positive feedback.

cheralypse: Im glad you liked the story

harley944: yes Sasuke is bad ass but he isn't omnipotent XD

* * *

The young woman smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends. The group had just had dinner together but being the busy woman she was she had to excuse herself early. It was dark outside and the streets were empty. _Guess I won't be getting a cab. _She thought bitterly as she walked down the sidewalk. The wind blew causing the woman to tighten her coat around her.

She was coming up to the end of the street when she noticed them. A group of young men across the street saw her and she could tell by their smiles what they intended to do. She slipped her hand into her pocket readying her taser and continued down the road. She waited for the walk symbol to appear before crossing.

When she made it to the other side she turned her head to see the group was gone. Sighing with relief she walked farther down the street passing under a few street lights. Looking up she noticed the stars as usual couldn't be seen clearly cause of the city and sighed.

Leaning back against a nearby building she thought back through her life. She was born into a prestigious family and as a child was spoiled by her parents. Her father was such a kind a gentle man; that is until his wife died. She died giving birth to his second child and he never fully recovered.

She saw that her father was broken and strove to be perfect for him. In school she pushed herself to be the best. She always made top grade in her academics and sports and her father praised here success. She didn't have many friends believing that they would get in the way of her studies.

But as all young people do, she had a crush. Her crush lasted till college when he became official with his own crush. It broke her heart but she was strong. She endured and in college she finally opened up. She got life long friends and still finished top of her class.

Now she worked for her father as one of the chairman of the board and she couldn't be happier or so she thought. She had friends, she had money, and she had her father's approval. What more could she ask for? "Love, I want love" she whispered sadly.

"Then allow us to 'love' you real good" a voice said from close by. She opened her eyes to see the group from before had returned and surrounded her. She quickly took out her taser powering it to the max. "Stay back, I'm warning you" she told them doing her best to keep her voice steady. The group laughed as they each pulled out a switchblade.

"Ooooo boys, we got ourselves a fighter." The man in the middle said. They all appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties and from their similar clothing it was easy enough to tell they were a gang. "Leave me alone!" the woman cried as she hastily dialed 9-1-1 with her cell phone in her pocket.

"Get her boys" the leader said and three of the members rushed her. Now frail she may look but she was not one to be trifled with. As soon as they came in she immediately got into a self defense stance. The first man stabbed at her with the knife and she deflected the blow by moving his arm.

She followed the deflection with a three hit jab combo. The man stumbled back a bit and the other two came. She backed herself to the wall so they couldn't get behind her and waited. One man threw his knife at her. She dodged it and that's when his partner rushed in. She turned away from his stab and punched him five times.

Two body shots, two face shots and a punch to the groin. He dropped wheezing, gasping, and coiling in pain. She stood and immediately felt a blade at her throat. "You're good, but you left yourself open." The leader's voice whispered into her ear. The woman froze but remembered her taser and jabbed it into his side pressing the button. The man laughed as the current ran through his body. "That tickled." He whispered turning the girl around and punching her stomach hard enough to knock her out but not enough to cause damage.

"Nice going boss" one of the remaining members said as their leader placed the girl over his shoulder. "She was easy, now lets go and have us some fun" the leader said as he turned to walk back to their base where they had first caught sight of the woman.

He would have continued if not for the figure standing in the way. "Violator" the figure said. He was dressed in a cowl with a hood so the group couldn't see his face. "Who the hell are you" one of the members cried out. The figure stood silently waiting.

The leader had stiffened but quickly relaxed. _This cant be him. He's just a myth, a legend. _He thought as sweat began to lace his brow. "Take care of this nut job" the leader commanded and the three members nodded rushing forwards.

The figure moved as well but they never saw it. In a second he was behind the leader of the group and the members lay dead on the ground. "I-i-its you, i-is-isn't it." The leader stammered "The one they call the Bane of Evil, The Slayer of Darkness, the Avenger of Light." He spoke. The figure was silent. In his hand he held a giant sword that could be classified as a zweihänder.

"Please, I don't want to die." The leader said. The figure spun around quickly expertly slicing the man in half while simultaneously rescuing the female. He held the girl bridal style with one arm and his sword in a defensive stance. The leader dropped and his body began to bubble.

After a few seconds his form changed to that of a tentacle blob. The figure's eyes narrowed underneath his hood and he sheathed his sword. Focusing some energy he formed a ball of fire in his hand as the tentacle monster rushed him. The monster exploded as the fireball hit him square in the face.

With all the enemies dispatched the man lowered the girl to the ground. He could hear sirens in the distance and quickly melded into the shadows. _What is it about you that draws these creatures to you?_ He thought as the police arrived.

"Miss, excuse me miss!" one of the officers cried waking up the woman. "Huh?" she asked groggily. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" the officer asked. "My name?" she asked confused. "Yes, what is it." She shook her head a few times. "Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga." She replied.

* * *

A/N: yes I know it's a short chapter but this was just to introduce Hinata to the story. Please don't hate me and forgive me with a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 6: 2011 – Introduction

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews and I like how you guys liked the meeting between Sasuke and Hinata although technically they haven't met XD

* * *

It has been a year since I had rescued her. Hinata Hyuga, Head CEO of Hyuga Foundations and its subsidiaries. I knew her life almost as well as she did. Hinata was very professional. Everyday around eight thirty she would wake up. Her morning routine lasted no more than thirty minutes.

After she would shower, brush her teeth and finish with a light breakfast of toast eggs and bacon, usually before going into the office. She would spend hours at a time in her office typing away at her computer and in conference calls about various business dealings.

Around two o' clock she would go out to have lunch at some restaurant. Sometimes she went alone but most times she went with her girlfriends. There was Sakura Uzumaki, a pink haired female married to Hinata's first crush. Next came Tenten Hyuga, the sister-in-law of Hinata due to her marrying Hinata's older brother Neji. After that was Ino Aburame, she was married to the world renowned entomologist Shino Aburame. Last came Temari Nara, she was the tomboy of their group and was married to Ino's close childhood friend Shikamaru.

The five woman led many different lives in according to lifestyles. Sakura was a doctor and nurse having gone through many years of medical school to get both licenses. Ino ran her family's small business of flower shops. Tenten was a housewife being content with raising her three children. As for Temari she was the woman's medium and heavyweight boxing champion of the world.

How these four remained friends with Hinata was beyond me and yet I was still drawn into their lives through her. Hinata didn't know it but evil was drawn to her. For the last year I had staved off countless attacks from demons, ghouls, goblins and all manner of creatures of the dark from taking her life. Yet I didn't know why I too was attracted to her.

I gaze from my vantage point high above the street down at Hinata and her friends steeling my mind for what's about to come. Taking a deep breath I summon a wind current and jump from the building. I smoothly sail down to the ground unseen by the mortals due to a small invisibility spell. I land in an ally adjacent to the small café where Hinata and her group are sitting.

Closing my eyes I snap my fingers and my entire attire changes. My sneakers change to shoes. My jeans become professional-like khakis. My shirt is replaced with an undershirt which is covered by a business shirt complete with a tie. A jacket matching my pants appear and I fold it over my arm as I make my way to the group.

They notice me when I'm a few steps away and immediately began whispering to each other. I bow to them and smile charmingly. "Why good afternoon to you all" I greet. I see them all smile and Ino nudges Hinata. "Good afternoon to you to sir. May we inquire as to your presence?" Hinata asked me directly taking a small sip of her drink.

I smile and looked down the street before looking back at her. "Well you see, I have walked down this street many times and have seen you with your friends once in a while and have finally mustered up the courage to ask your name. I am Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." I reply holding my hand out to her. Hinata's friends look at her expectantly.

There is a moment of silence and Hinata gazes into my eyes before extending her own hand and shaking it. "Good to meet you Mr. Uchiha. I am Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She tells me. We smile and the rest of the girls introduce themselves to me. We chitchat with one another for a while; with me standing until they offered me a seat. A waiter arrives to take the orders and politely decline the girls offer to eat with them. "I don't mean to intrude and I really must be going." I tell them.

I shake their hands and thank them for spending time with me. I stand and take a few steps when I hear Hinata tell me to stop. I turn around and she hands me a card. "Here's my card, call me if you're ever in the mood to do anything" she said smiling softly with a faint blush on her cheek.

I nod and smile taking out a card of my own. "The same goes to you as well Hinata." I reply bowing my head slightly as I turn to leave.

_Hinata's POV_

I watched Sasuke walk away after giving me his number. Smiling to myself I went back over to join my companions for lunch. AS soon as I sat down the chatter came. "So Hinata, what do you think?" Sakura asked me. I shrug taking another sip of my iced tea. "I don't know, he seems nice." I reply

"Nice? A man that looks like that basically told you he wanted you and all you can say is he's nice?" Ino exclaimed I blush. "Well he is handsome but I don't base everything off of looks. "Tenten giggled while Temari smiled. "That's right Hinata. You need a man who knows how to provide for you and treat you with respect." Temari stated.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who married Shikamaru" she said with a laugh. Temari blushed angrily. "What'd you say about my Shika?" she questioned angrily. I smiled at their antics. The two blonds had a small rivalry for Shikamaru's affection back in college but in the end Ino fell for Shino and Shikamaru realized he loved Temari.

The inside joke though was that Shikamaru was extremely lazy and while he did treat his wife with respect he did little to nothing in the providing portion. Shikamaru was a strategist for the army and as such wasn't around as often as he wished when he was he was too lazy to do much with his wife. They were happy with the small moments they shared but their relationship was starting to strain.

Our food arrived within minutes of our ordering. Our topic of conversation returned back to small gossip and Sasuke. The girls were always butting into my love life and trying to set me up with blind dates. I sighed at their attempts to make me call Sasuke. "If he wanted to talk to me then he would call" I explained to them. The girls just shrugged it off and continue talking.

After the meal was over I excused myself from the group so that I'd be able to get back to my home for work. I was rarely ever in the Hyuga Foundations building itself. The only times being there was a necessity was during meetings. Anything other than that could be taken care of from my office at home.

I walked to my HSV Maloo R8 which was parked a few blocks down from the café. I loved this truck. It was specially imported from Australia and cost quite a bit of money but it was worth it. Mines was a dark purple color, almost black with spiral design decals on the hood and sides.

I turned the vehicle on and began driving home. I thought about my family. Hinabi, my sister would be entereing her third year of college this coming fall. Neji our brother worked for the company and my father was in the hospital in a coma. I frowned at that thought and turned off the streets and head towards the highway to the hospital.

_Hospital_

I stood by my fathers beside. There was the steady beeps of the machines, his breathing and mine that kept the room from being completely silent. "Hi daddy." I say to him. No response. I sit next to his bed and hold his hands. He looks so vulnerable right now. His face is calm and his chest rises and falls at a gentle beat.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as often but you know how the work gets" I say with a slight laugh. "I met someone today. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." I tell my father. "He seems like a nice guy and all but I don't know what to make of him." I continue.

I spend the next hour and a half with my comatose father talking about little things. Once in a while his brain activity will spike for two seconds which shows that he's still alive and trying to wake up. As I stand to leave I take one last look at him and kiss his brow. "Come back to us daddy" I whisper as a silent tear slides down my face.

I exit the hospital and see the sun has gone down quite a bit. Heading to my car I hear the sounds of a scuffle and move to investigate. Around the side of the hospital building I see two men and a woman. One man is betting the other mercilessly while the woman lies on the ground crying.

"Leave him alone!" I cry out running at the man. He turns around and grabs me by the throat. "Well looky here. We got ourselves a hero" The man says pushing his face close to mine. "Let her go." The man says weakly. "I'll get your money just let them go." He coughs out.

The thug looks at the man and smiles. "I'll take your girlfriend and this bitch here as collateral. They should be able to earn back your money on the streets, if you know what I mean." He says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I kick out at the thug catching him in the abdomen and immediately regretting it.

I cry out in pain and try to grab my leg from the awkward choke hold I'm in. When I kicked him, it felt like hitting a rock. "Stupid bitch my abs are stone hard" the thug boasted. I closed my eyes as tears of pain came to them. "Tombstone" a voice said from above.

I looked up to see a figure standing vertically on the wall looking strati down at us. The thug's eyes widen and he pulls me close to him as a shield. "Don't come any close you bastard or the girl gets it!" the thug, Tombstone yells frantically backing up. The figures eyes open and all I see are red orbs with designs in them.

Tombstone pushes me to the ground and begins to run away. The figure on the wall drops to the ground and placing his arms in the position as if he was holding a bow took aim at the thug. I gazed at the figure with confusion as he pulled back on his imaginary bow. _This guy can't be serious?_ I thought as he released his "bow"

There was a whoosh of air and then Tombstone's head cam flying off. I stared in amazement. "What, what just happened?" I asked looking back to the figure. He, was over at the couple inspecting them. "Good thing we're at the hospital" he told them. "Get inside and get checked out." He ordered and the two shakily left the area.

Now I stood alone with this man. "Who are you?" I asked. He turned to me. "If I wanted you to know I wouldn't be wearing this cowl and hood now would i?" he replied walking over to the decapitated thug. He turned to me and his eyes locked with mines.

The designs in his irises began to swirl. "Forget what you saw here and sleep" a soothing hypnotic voice in my head spoke. I shook my head to clear it but to no avail. The last thing I remember before everything going black was the figure picking me up.

* * *

A/N: well I hit my two thousand world quota and I like how I did with this chapter. Leave a review so I know your read XP


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 7: 2011 – More Assertive

A/N: thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. My pc is crashing so I need to get a new one soon. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I woke to the gently shaking of a hand. "Excuse me Miss Hyuga, but visiting hours are over." A soft female voice said to me. I opened my eyes to see my father's nurse smiling down at me. "Sorry, must have lost track of time." I apologized to her standing up.

I gathered my things and said farewell to my father kissing his brow while also having the strangest sense of déjà vu. I left the hospital and made my way to my truck climbing inside and turning on the ignition. The ride home was uneventful as I stopped by the store to pick up a few items.

I pulled into my driveway and went inside. "Honey, I'm home." I call out then hear the patter of feet as my dog comes rushing towards me. Honey, is my golden retriever. I've had him for almost two years now and the reaction he gives me whenever I come home is always one that brings a smile to my face.

He jumps up and begins licking my face. Giggling I pet him and scratch him behind his ears. "Did you miss me boy?" I ask. Honey pants and walks around me. I make my way to the kitchen throwing my bags on the island in the center before going to the fridge.

Pulling out some left overs I place the food on the counter before pouring out some food for Honey. The dog is scratching against the back door and I smile opening it to let him out. He bounds into the backyard and begins running around. I shake my head at his antics and turn back to the kitchen putting my groceries away.

It's roughly around the time I finish that I notice Honey hasn't come back to the door. I turn towards the window and look outside not seeing him. "Honey?" I call out. I open the door "Honey" I call out again. Making sure the door is unlocked I go outside. "Honey!" I yelled hoping that he could hear me.

I hear barking and turn my head left and right. It's dark outside making it hard to see. Honey came bounding up to me from the darkness. "Oh Honey!" I exclaim holding him close to my body. "Don't scare me like that" I scold him dragging him back inside.

_Outside in the Dark_

Sasuke stood over the bodies of some minor demons. "Pathetic." He scorns them adjusting his cowl. "Why is it they are drawn to you Hinata?" he asks to the air before vanishing. One of the minor demons begins to twitch and start to stand before promptly exploding erasing it and the other bodies from existence.

_Inside_

I sat down at my mahogany table with my laptop off to the side as I begin eating. I went over company info for the day. I thought about lunch and Sasuke wondering what he did. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I answered it after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hi Ino, nothing much just going over some company files"

"Bleh, sounds boring. So did Mr. Tall Mysterious and Handsome call you yet?"

I shook my head before replying. "No, but I doubt he would call me the first night after meeting me."

"And why not? He said that he was interested in you. Interested men go for the goal."

"Yes but he also said it took him time to get the courage to ask my name" I countered with a smirk.

"Whatever girl. Just be sure that he calls you and not the other way around."

"Yea, I'll make sure."

My phone started vibrating indicating another call.

"Hold on Ino there is someone on the other line"

"Hello?"

His voice sounded almost as smooth over the phone as it did in person. "Good evening Hinata, it's me Sasuke" he greeted as if I could forget his voice.

"Good evening Sasuke, can you hold on just one moment."

"Ok"

I quickly switch over to Ino

"He called me, He's on the other line right now" I tell her frantically

"Then talk to him, I'll hang up and you call me with all the details after youre done."

"Wait ino!" I tried to stop her but the line went dead. I switched back over to Sasuke getting my breathing under control.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here" he replies.

"Hiya, so to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sasuke chuckles on the other end of the phone. "Well I figured if I want to try to make this work then I have to be more assertive."

I smile and raise an eyebrow getting up from the table and moving to my couch. "Oh really, and how do you intend to do this?" I ask playfully feeling like a teenager as I curl up on the couch.

"Simple. I'll ask you out" was his reply

"Sasuke, women don't like questions."

He was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Hinata, if you have nothing planned for Friday I'm going to that famous Italian restaurant, Mario and Luigi's Italian Cuisine. It would do me a great honor to bring you there."

I had to refrain from laughing at his attempt. It was kinda cute at how nervous he was. "Well Sasuke that was more assertive than I thought you could do but still a little timid" I told him with a playful smile on my lips.

I could sense he was downtrodden. "But, I shall accept your request. I've never been to that restaurant and I love Italian." I tell him.

"Really?" he replies a little more enthusiastically than he should have.

"I-I-I mean, that's wonderful" he recovers.

"Smooth Sasuke, very smooth." I comment smiling.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He says and I look at the calendar to see that he's right.

"I guess you shall." I replied.

"I'll be at your house to pick you up around eight" he told me which surprised me.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked

"It shouldn't be too hard to find the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world" he said with a small chuckle.

I blushed at his comment. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow night then." I told him.

"Good night Hinata"

"Good Night Sasuke"

* * *

A/N: a small filler chapter and now a question to my faithful readers. Should Hinata find out about Sasuke on their first date or later on? I have a plan for both but it's hard to decide which would be the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 8: 2011 – First Date

A/N: Well from the reviews it's a tie between letting Hinata know now and letting her find out later so I'm going to go with what I think feels right at the moment. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up with a smile. She couldn't believe she was actually going on a date. She still remembered Ino's reaction to the news.

_Last Night_

"_Hinata, tell me everything" were the first words out the blonds mouth._

"_Well, he asked me to dinner in a polite manner after I toyed with him a bit." The pale-eyed female replied_

_Ino squealed on the other end of the phone causing Hinata to smile._

"_You know what this means don't you?" she asked her friend._

_Hinata sighed smiling slightly "Shopping?" she replied._

"_Bingo. I'll see if the other girls have any free time tomorrow to help you pick something out." Ino replied_

"_Ino, you really don't have too." Hinata said trying to dissuade her friend._

"_Sorry girl but you only get one first date and style is almost as much as etiquette." Ino countered._

_Hinata sighed again knowing that her friend wouldn't take no for an answer._

"_Ok but nothing flashy. I don't want Sasuke to think that I'm desperate." Hinata told the blond._

"_Of course nothing flashy, it's the first date. You need something nice, sexy, and casual." She replied._

_Hinata's face dreaded slightly at the word "sexy". Sexy in Ino's case meant something revealing and the CEO sighed once more. _Tomorrow will be a long day. _She thought to herself not really paying attention to Ino_

"_-got it Hinata?" Ino's voice interrupted her thoughts_

"_Yea, yea I got it." she replied having no idea what she was agreeing to but she didn't want Ino to know that she had zoned out on her._

"_Ok, I'll meet you at the usual spot around one o'clock in the afternoon." She informed the girl._

_Hinata nodded. "Ok then Ino. See you tomorrow"_

_Present_

Hinata got out of bed and began her morning ritual a little more hurried than normal. She made it to her office and began typing her reports constantly looking towards the clock. Hours past and Hinata was almost done. There was a ringing noise from the desk and Hinata picked up her phone on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"_Heya Hinata. It's Ino. Only Tenten could find time off to come with us." The blond told her friend._

"_Oh really?" was Hinata's reply as she continued typing._

"_Yea, Sakura is on call and busy with patients today while Temari is at the mercy of her personal trainer." Ino explained._

_Hinata giggled softly feeling sorry for Temari. "All right, so are we still on for one?" she asked._

"_Yea, we are." Ino replied._

"_Ok, I'm almost finished with company work anyways. I'll see you and Tenten soon"_

"_Ok Hinata, see you soon."_

Hinata hung up her phone and continued to focus on her work unaware of the shadow lurking outside her house.

_Outside_

"She's protected by multiple wards and barriers." A demon said to his companions who had just arrived. "Are you sure she's the one?" his associate asked. "Would you have been drawn to her if she wasn't?" the first one sneered.

The two glared at each other but were interrupted by a third. "I have a question though. If she is the one then why haven't the forces of light come after her yet?" the first one slapped the third. "You idiot, they are unaware of her and if we mention her the light can find her."

The third punched the first one glaring at the smaller demon writhe in pain. "So we don't mention her and the light together." The second said before being bonked by a fourth. "You just mentioned it you nitwit." The fourth said.

The fourth one was more human than the rest. He had long brown hair and pale grey eyes. He stood around six foot six and had delicate bat-like wings which were folded over his body. He raised his hand to the invisible barrier shielding the female's home.

"This barrier is strong. The forces of light may have erected it themselves to protect her." He said watching the skin on his hands regenerate. "So what now Chaos?" the first demon asked the fourth. Chaos spread his wings. "Well we can't do anything while she is in there and I have other business in which I need to attend." He said flying into the air.

"One of you stay here as a lookout. The moment she leaves relay the messages through one another to me." Chaos told the other three. They nodded and the third one who was the biggest of the four sat down looking at the house, while the other to ran off. "Hinata Hyuga" Chaos whispered before flying off.

The demon who had stayed behind lay back and groaned. "This is boring. I should've gone off to get a tasty baby or something" he said closing his eyes. That was his first mistake for he never saw the sword that pierced his skull and killed him. Sasuke stood drawing his sword out from the monster's head. He shook the blood off it and spread his wings flying into the air after the other demons.

_You're such a cruel bastard Sasuke _Galian's voice said to the immortal. _You ask why you are drawn to her. Why all these demons are drawn to her yet deep down you already know the answer. What's stopping you from taking what should be yours? _The demon asked. Sasuke ignored Galian's voice diving as he located another one of the demons.

This one stopped and looked up seeing the flying figure. Sasuke slashed out at the demon who nimbly dodged the attack. "So, what have we here?" the demon asked extending the claws on his right hand. "A soldier of the light, no there is darkness in you." It said. Sasuke was silent behind his cowl and ran forward.

The demon deflected the slash with his claws and kicked out catching Sasuke in the chest. The Uchiha slid back a bit and reversed the grip on his giant sword. He ran forwards and slashed out at the demons legs. The demon jumped the attack which caused Sasuke to smile unseen to the demon as he stabbed his blade into the ground and pushed off it catching the demon in a headlock with his legs.

Sasuke tightened his hold and slammed the creature head first into the ground. There was a crack as the demon's skull caved into its neck. Sasuke stood and looked down at the demon as its body structure started to reshape.

_Galian, explain. _He mentally spoke to the demon. _Use my power and rip out the demons core. _Was Galian's response. Sasuke raised his right hand and it transformed into Galian's claw. He impaled the demon on the claw and began focusing. The demons core hit his palm and he closed his claw before ripping the core out.

The demon writhed as its body disintegrated. The core was absorbed by the claw as it transformed back into Sasuke's hand. _The other two got away but don't worry. I'll tell you if their youki comes nearby. _Galian told Sasuke. The Uchiha male stayed quiet taking his sword out the ground before sheathing it on his back as be flew off.

_City (hours later)_

Hinata walked down the sidewalk with Ino and Tenten smiling and laughing. They had just eaten lunch and were on their way to a designer store to pick out Hinata's attire for the night. Pulling Hinata into one of the stores Ino smiled deviously. Once inside Hinata saw some of the most stunning dresses ever.

"Ino, dahling" a man said hugging the blonde. The two kissed one another's cheeks smiling. "Hans, this is my friend Hinata. The one I told you about." Ino introduced the girl. "And this is our other friend Tenten" added introducing Tenten to the man.

Hans hugged each female in turn kissing their cheeks. "Dahlings dahlings, any friend of Ino is a friend of mines" the man said. He took Hinata by the hand and began leading her through the store. "Now Ino has told me all about you my dear." He told Hinata. Hinata's facial expression twisted in confusion and slight annoyance. "Oh really?" she asked.

Hans nodded. "Of course dahling. Now I've spent months working on dresses for you based off of photos Ino provided and I think I have the perfect one for your date tonight with the illustrious Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata turned to Ino who just smiled and gave her friend a thumbs up.

Hans brought Hinata to a back room filled with more dresses but she could tell that these were more detailed and carefully made. "Are all these for me?" she asked. Hans smiled "Well of course they are dahling. Ino paid for everything and told me to make a dress for any occasion." He informed the trio. "Go ahead Hinata, pick one out." Ino edged on pushing Hinata towards the dresses.

Hinata looked through the selection and picked out a few before going to the changing room. She took a few moments getting out of her clothes and folding them before slipping into a cream colored dress. The dress was made of soft material and came down to her ankles splitting on either side at her knees to give her legs room to move. It had a wide neck which actually came down enough to show some cleavage and short sleeves.

Hinata put on the matching gloves and walked out the dressing room to show her friends. "Lovely dahling" Hans said clapping loudly. Ino tilted her head at the outfit. Tenten shook her head. "I don't think so Hina." Tenten said. Ino nodded in agreement. "It's a good look no doubt but not exactly what you should be going for." She commented.

Hinata sighed and went back into the changing room. The next few dresses would also get the non-approval of her friends, although Hans, whom Hinata had an itching suspicion was gay, approved of everything. She went back into the changing room for the seventh time and picked up a midnight blue-violet dress and put it on.

The dress came down to her thighs showing off her legs and hugged her body showing offer her figure. It was short-sleeved and covered her breasts except for a tiny diamond cutout in the center that showed some cleavage. Hinata adjusted the dress to be more comfortable and walked out to show her friends. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight.

"I think we have a winner" Hans and Ino said at the same time. The two blonds looked at one another and smiled while Tenten inspected Hinata. "Nice Hina, very nice and very you." The brunette told her friend. Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thank you very much." She said to everyone.

Hinata went to change back into her original outfit as Hans packaged the dress. "Now we have to get the make-up and shoes to match the dress." Ino said looking at her watch. Hinata checked the time as well seeing that it was close to four. "Well then let's hurry because we'll still have to do your hair." Tenten said to her friends.

"How about you two go to the hair salon and I'll go find the make-up and shoes for Hinata." Ino offered. "This way we'll save time" she explained to the two when they gave her a blank stare. She ran off with the dress leaving the other two standing alone.

Tenten turned to Hinata and smiled leading the girl to one of the beauty salons in the city that didn't require you to make an appointment. The two made it inside and only had to wait a few minutes before the stylist started with Hinata. Tenten also got her hair done listening to music from her iPod as the stylist did her hair. The two friends were at the salon for about two hours before their hair was finished.

Hinata usually wore her hair strait down now had it slightly curly with more volume to it. The stylist had highlighted some of her hair with a blackish-purple that reflect light elegantly. She wore one of her bangs down across her face and the other had been cut a bit shorter.

Tenten had her hair curly and bouncy and smiled at the new look. She usually kept her hair in buns but wanted to go for something that brought more appeal to her body. The two paid for their hair-dos and left feeling like new women. Hinata's phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, I got the perfect stuff for you. I'm heading over to your house now. Meet me there" Ino's voice spoke.

"Ok Ino, we'll see you there" she said.

Tenten looked at her phone smiling sadly. "Sorry Hina, but I have to get home. You know how my life is." She told her. Hinata nodded and hugged Tenten. "Ok, tell Neji I said hi." Hinata replied. "See you later Hinata and good luck with your date." Tenten said before heading down the street. Hinata headed in the other direction towards the restaurant where they had eaten lunch. She found her car parked in front of the meter with two minutes left and sighed with relief.

The drive home was uneventful and pleasant. She pulled up to her house and saw Ino's Lexus already there. She walked inside the house and was greeted once again by her dog who ran at her from the living room. "I already fed him so don't worry about it." Ino informed Hinata walking out from the living room.

"Oh la la Hinata. I'm loving that hair style." She said to her friend. Hinata blushed and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then get ready." She told Ino. The blond nodded and went to the living room again. "Everything is in your room." She told Hinata.

Hinata nodded as she made her way up the staircase. The shower was brief and she quickly dried off making her way to her room. She placed on her bra and panties choosing black to match the dress before putting the dress on. Next came the high heels Ino had bought. She opened the box and saw a note.

_Hina, there's some jewelry in the box put it on before the heels._

Hinata looked in the box and saw two dark lavender anklets and put them both on her left ankle loving the feel of the metal against her skin. The high heels were black open toed heels with straps that crisscrossed over her feet.

Hinata went over to her jewelry box and took out three bracelets that matched her anklets sliding two onto her right wrist and one on the left. She took out two studded earrings and placed them in her ear wincing slightly.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. All that was left was the make-up which Ino would personally do. Hinata picked up the cosmetic bag along with a black coat and made her way downstairs. She stood at the frame of the living room blushing when Ino whistled. "Damn Hinata, you are one hot babe." Ino teased walking around Hinata inspecting the girl.

Ino ushered her friend over to one of the couches and set to work on the make-up. She applied purple lipstick to Hinata's lips and added light blush to her cheeks. She used a blackish-purple eye shadow and mascara to bring out Hinata's pale lavender irises.

When she finished she smiled at her work. "If Sasuke doesn't fall head over heels for you tonight then he has to be gay." Ino stated as Hinata inspected the make-up with a hand mirror. Ino sprayed some perfume on Hinata adding the finishing touches to the attire. Hinata hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Ino, for everything." Ino smiled and hugged Hinata back. "You can really thank me by making sure this date works out." She replied.

It was at that time the doorbell rang. Ino ran to it and looked through the peephole. "He's here" she informed Hinata smiling. Hinata opened the door to see Sasuke standing there in a black tux with tie. His hair had been combed back and the scent of his cologne was intoxicating.

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed a few times before he composed himself. "Hinata, you look absolutely stunning" he complimented causing Hinata to blush. "And you Sasuke look dashingly handsome." She complimented back. Sasuke looked at his watch. "Our dinner reservations are set for eight thirty. Shall we get going?" he asked.

Hinata placed her coat on nodding. "Ino take make sure to lock up when you leave." She told her friend. Ino nodded and waved at the two as they made their way to Sasuke's car. Sasuke drove a midnight black '10 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with two dark red stripes running down the center and a red stripe on the bottom of either side of the car. Sasuke opened the door for Hinata and she smiled.

Getting into the driver side Sasuke buckled up and turned the car on. The radio started playing some heavy rock and Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the song and turned it up. Sasuke smiled. "So you like System of a Down?" he asked pulling out of her driveway. Hinata nodded. "They're only one of my favorite bands ever." She said happily as they sped down the road.

The two had casual chit-chat during the ride listening to System of a Down the entire time. They made it to the restaurant five minutes before their reservation. Sasuke parked and got up to let Hinata out. Together to two made it inside and were seated. Sasuke being the gentle man he was took Hinata's coat for her and pulled out her seat before sitting himself.

The two sit across from one another as they read the menu when the waiter came over to take their orders. "I heard the shrimp tortellini with alfredo is suburb." Sasuke said as he looked over the menu. "I think I'll get the chicken parmigiana with the five chees ziti al forno." Hinata replied. "I'll have the shrimp and crab tortelli romana with the seafood alfredo" Sasuke told the waiter as he wrote down their orders. "Both excellent choices and for drinks might I offer an aged red wine for the lady and a sparkling Cristal for you sir." The waiter asked.

Sasuke nodded. "We'll be back soon with some appetizers and your drinks. Please be patient." The waiter said excusing himself. Sasuke gazed at Hinata who looked around the restaurant. "So, Hinata what's it like being the CEO of such a big business?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned her attention to the man in front of her. "Well it is tiring at times and the responsibility is huge but for the most part I find it simple"

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "How about you Sasuke, what is it you do?" Hinata asked the raven. Sasuke straightened up a bit. "Well I'm an attorney. I have my own firm, The Uchiha Defense" he replied. Hinata racked her mind trying to think about the firms she knew. "I don't think I've ever heard of your firm. Have you done any major cases?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No no, nothing major. We do small cases mostly but we have clients in big companies looking at us because for as long as we have been in business we have never lost a case." He told Hinata proudly. Hinata smiled impressed. "Well then maybe I'll have you represent my company." She said winking at Sasuke.

The male blushed and smiled. "I assume that representing your company means representing you." He said as their drinks arrived with some breadsticks. Hinata took a sip of her wine. "Naturally." She replied. Sasuke smiled at her reply. "well I think I'd like that very much" he said placing his hand over hers.

The two continued chatting for a while longer, telling each other about their profession and social life. Sasuke let Hinata do most of the talking when it came to a social life though smiling and nodding while laughing at some of the antics of her friends and their family.

There meals soon arrived and they ate in a relative peace and silence speaking about future dreams and prospects between bites and sips. They finished their meals and order chocolate cake for desert. Over desert Hinata told Sasuke about her father and he comforted her. The two of them spent the end of their meal gazing into one another's eyes.

"It's late. I should get you home" Sasuke said after a few moments of silence. Hinata was drawn into his eyes. In the black she could see a hint of red. "Sasuke" she said softly. He pushed his chair in and turned to Hinata. "Yes?" he replied. "What is the real color of your eyes?" she asked. Sasuke smiled softly. "So you noticed my contacts?" he asked.

Hinata just looked at Sasuke waiting for his response. "My eyes are red." He replied. "May I see them?" she asked. Sasuke looked at Hinata and then went to get her chair. "Some other night." He answered. Hinata nodded and the two made their way outside in silence. Hinata looped her arms around Sasuke's leaning her head against his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and blushed.

The ride back to Hinata's house was quiet but it was a peaceful quiet. The two sat and would occasionally glance at one another and blush one their eyes met. Sasuke made it to Hinata's house and opened her door for her. The two walked to Hinata's front door and stood silently. Hinata had her back to the door and Sasuke had his back to his car.

The two stared one another in the eye. Sasuke's coal eyes were hypnotized by Hinata's pale lavender ones and Hinata was drawn into the darkness of Sasuke's contacts. In an instant their arms surrounded one another, Hinata's around Sasuke's neck while his were around her waist pulling one another into a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds and they pulled apart gasping for air. "I'm sorry" they said at the same time blushing. Sasuke placed his forehead against Hinata's and slowly lowered his lips to hers. The two kissed once more and pulled away from one another smiling.

"I had a wonderful time Sasuke." Hinata said moving her bang behind her ear blushing deeply.

"I'm glad I could make this night wonderful for you Hinata." Sasuke replied smiling.

"We should do this again soon" Hinata said smiling. Sasuke nodded in agreement, kissing Hinata one last time. "Good night Hinata." He said backing away. "Good night Sasuke." She replied and went inside her house once he got into his car.

* * *

A/N: whew. There you all go. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and check out my other stories if you haven't already. More reviews means a happy author means longer chapters+faster updates.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke The Forever man

Chapter 9: 2011- That Night and the Following Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Monara. She is the property of DrGraveling nor do I own the rights to the species Eredar/Draenei. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. As a special treat to one of my most devoted fans (you know who you are) I'm doing another update today. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I walked inside my house and leaned back against the door feeling butterflies in my stomach. _He is such a great kisser_ I thought to myself feeling my face heat up. I could tell I was blushing even though there wasn't anyone around to whom I should feel embarrassed about my thoughts.

I sighed contently and slid down sitting on the floor. Honey came wandering over sleepily and rested his head on my lap. "Heya Honey, did I wake you?" I asked the dog rubbing him affectionately. Honey's eyes closed and he yawn cuddling closer to my body. I smiled and stood up causing him to whine.

"Sorry honey, but mommy has to change her clothes." I told the dog giggling softly at the quizzical expression on his face. He circled around and plopped down in front of the front door as I made my way upstairs. I went to my bedroom and slowly began undressing. I hung my outfit up in the closet and placed my shoes back into the box before sliding into my nightgown that came down about mid-thigh. I climbed into bed and smiled to myself to sleep thinking about Sasuke and the night we had shared with one another.

_Elsewhere Sasuke's POV_

I drove along the highway running my tongue over my lips once more. I heard Galian chuckle in my mind. _Hnhehe, Is that enough proof for you Uchiha? You can taste it on her._ He said to me. "You're right. She's the one. Hinata Hyuga is the physical embodiment of the Dichotomy of Good and Evil. She's the balance that shows the absolute between the two." I commented.

Galian chuckled again. _She's also the only one who can free you from your curse. _The demon said. I clenched my teeth as my hands tightened around the steering wheel. "You don't have to remind me of that." I forced out. Hinata was a key figure in the battle for good and evil. AS long as I stayed close to her and had her trust me then my curse was as good as gone.

_You know what happens to her if she breaks your curse, don't you? _Galian asked me with a hint of amusement. "As long as I don't get attached to anyone it's no concern of mine how evil leaves the world" I replied. I could feel Galian swimming around in my head with merriment. _Sasuke, I'm rubbing off on you. You weren't always this heartless._ He said to me. I stayed silent and continued to drive.

Suddenly there was a crash on the roof of my car. _Chaos! _Galian growled loudly in my head. I felt my car lift off the road as it was tossed to the side. Punching through the roof I leapt to safety as my car exploded landing on the grass nearby. From the smoke and fire of my car remains stood a figure.

He was fairly humanoid and was wearing what looked like a cape. He strode towards me and I saw that his "cape" was actually a pair of wings folded over the front of his body. He stopped a few feet away from me and spread his wings flapping them backwards. A gust of wind rushed towards my wrecked vehicle instantly putting out the fire.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling slightly exposed without any of my weapons or gear. The creature smiled before responding. "I am Chaos. A Dezien of Hell and you oh immortal one house the mind, body, spirit, and power of Galian." Chaos said to me.

_Galian, who is this guy? _I asked the demon while thinking of a way to either get out of here or fight the demon. _He's Chaos, a very powerful demon and my rival. He and I have fought with one another for eons. One battle was so titanic that it was felt on the mortal realm and wiped out the city of Atlantis._ Galian replied. I could feel his hatred for Chaos seething and his power rising. Had it not been for years of training I might have lost control.

"What do you want with me?" I asked releasing some of Galian's dark power along with some of the holy energies housed within my body. Chaos grinned and rushed towards me almost too fast for me to react. I caught his fist in the nick of time and his grin widened. "What I want is for you to leave Hinata alone." He told me as he flipped me into the air.

I stayed in the air for a few moments before I felt chaos kick me backwards. He moved faster in the air than I could react and was behind me knocking me in another direction. This continued for about eleven more blows before I had enough energy released from my body.

Focusing on the darkness and the light within my body I burst both energies at once. Chaos covered his eyes as the light blinded him. The light was quickly swallowed by the darkness which was banished by more light which was swallowed by darkness again. I stood floating in the air, my wings flapping slowly to keep me afloat.

My wings which used to be holy colored were now black as night. My halo was now spiked like the thorn crown that the biblical Jesus wore. My Death eyes burned with a new fire and my hair was longer. MY skin had dulled to a dirty grey and my armor was darkened. I radiated a grey light from my body and light rained from my body.

I clenched my left hand and it crackled with dark electricity. Purplish-black lightning formed its way into a blade stretching about two and a half feet. And identical sword formed on my left hand but was made from pale golden fire. "the balance of light and darkness." I said with Galian's voice echoing my own. Chaos narrowed his eyes and flew towards me again.

There was a flash of light and I appeared behind him with my back to his. Reaching my arms behind my body I stabbed both of my blades into his back. Chaos grunted in pain and with a heave I flipped him over my body and launched him towards the ground blasting him off my blades.

Chaos tumbled in the air for a while before righting himself. "You are very skilled, I'll give you that but nowhere on my level." Chaos told me as he clapped his hands together pulling them apart slowly. He formed a great sword of solid magma holding it effortlessly in one hand. I narrowed my eyes adding more power to my blades solidifying them.

I rushed towards chaos slashing out at Chaos he blocked my strike and I quickly spun kicking him in the side of the face. He stumbled a bit and I took the moment to rain down blows on the exposed areas of his body. "Enough!" he cried blasting me back with the sheer force of his aura. "It seems I underestimated you, Immortal. I shall not do so again." He said flying into the air.

"Next time we meet I shall give it my all." He said flying off into the night. I unfocused my blades dropping onto my hands and knees. The fight had taken a lot out of me. Without any time to prepare the fusion of light and dark both energies were flooding my body. Alone they posed no threat but being opposites they acted like a poison on my body.

_Galian, your power. You have to recede your power._ I thought weakly. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness as Galian began to recede his power. The darkness was absorbed into my body and soon I was bathed in holy light. I breathed a sigh of relief as the light began to heal my body purging the poison of light-dark energies.

I spread my wings looking at my wrecked car. "Damn, and I really loved that car." I said with disappointment. _Just conjure up another one. _Galian spat. I could tell he was still angry at our fight with Chaos but I was too tired to care. "Maybe later, right now I need rest." I replied to the demon flying high into the sky. A cylinder of light surrounded me and I felt my body spirited away.

_The Next Day Hinata's POV_

It was Saturday. That was my first thought when I woke up. Saturday usually meant going out with the girls but this wasn't an ordinary Saturday, no this was "The Saturday after Hinata's Date" which meant I was going to repeating myself a lot today. I smiled at the thought of telling the girls about my night with Sasuke.

I got out of bed and looked at my phone. I had over twenty missed calls from my friends and my inbox was full of text messages. I shook my head with a smile and looked at the earliest text message, it was from Ino.

**-Wats up girl? Honey is asleep atm so I'm heading home. Be sure to gimme a call about your date.**

The next message was from Ino again asking if I was home yet. The next few messages until one am were from the girls telling me to call them. I smiled mentally thinking that they acted as if we were still in high school. I finally got to a text message that wasn't from the girls but from my older brother Neji.

**-Hinata, I heard that you were on a date last night. Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing somebody? You'll have to formally introduce him and I post-haste.**

I rolled my eyes at the message and hit the reply button.

**-Hello Neji. You heard right. I did go on a date and I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life. I have friends for that. You should stop babying me brother. I'm not a child anymore. On a happier note though, I really like this guy and if things work out I'll introduce you to him when I am ready not before.**

I hit the send button and went on to the last message which was from Sasuke moments before I had woken.

**-Good morning Hinata, or afternoon as it might be (I don't know when you're actually reading this). I had a great time last night and would like to spend The day with you next Saturday if you don't have any previous engagements. Call or text me with your reply. Best wishes, Sasuke.**

I smiled at the text. He was very polite and considerate. I saved the message so that I could reply to it later after discussing it with the girls. It seemed like we would be spending the day at Tenten's house with her children. Neji had some business he needed to take care of and would be gone all day.

My brother had become a very enigmatic person since his accident a few years ago. He seemed more withdrawn and isolated. He always made sure to spend time with his family but most nights he would be "working late" as he said. It wasn't work for the company because nothing besides his usual workload was ever reported.

Tenten at first thought he may have been cheating on her but that was knocked aside when she tailed him one night to our mother's graveyard. It seems his "working late" was spent sitting by our mother's grave in silence. Of all of my mother's children Neji was the most attached to her even though she called me her favorite. Her death most likely hit him harder than it did our father.

I pushed the bad memories out my head and looked at my side table clock. It was thirty minutes to noon. I stood up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

_Skylark Sasuke's POV_

I walked around the land of Skylark looking at the all the different breeds of half-lings go about their daily regime. Skylark was a sanctuary to half breeds. Those cast from the human world due to prejudice and fear of what spawned the creatures. Half-elves were the most common species up here in skylark because the other races of men could not resist the challenge of capturing an elf and using her to his own desires.

I had found skylark on pure accident of course but the citizens sensed the darkness and light within me and accepted me as a half breed. Skylark floats high above the ground in a space somewhere between the Immortals Realm and the Mortal Realm. It is sustained by the various magicks of all the half breeds and can only be accessed by a half breed.

Logan Xavier was the current leader of the half breeds and a close friend of mine. I was on my way to his domain when a group of children came running towards me. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" they giggled and chanted tackling me down to the grass. I smiled and let them climb over me. "Tell us a story about the world below" a green-eyed half-elf/half-orc girl requested.

Her brother, who was also her twin nodded. "Yea, did you slay any monsters this time?" he asked swinging an imaginary sword at invisible enemies. I chuckled softly. "I didn't slay any but I met someone." I told them. The children's eyes widened and a half-mermaid/half-human female spoke up. Her voice was soothing and alluring. "Was it a pretty girl like me?" she asked blinking her eyelashes.

I rubbed her hair affectionately. "As a matter of fact she is." I replied. Immediately the boys starting making gaging noises, while the girls asked me a million questions about Hinata. I raised my hands shooing them away lightly. "I can't talk now little ones. I must see Logan." I told them. They smiled and said their farewells and ran off into the distance.

"You have a way with children" I heard a familiar female voice say from a nearby tree. "Hello Monara" I said as a figure dropped to the ground. Monara landed on her hoofs crouching slightly. "Hello Sasuke." She said seductively leaning her body against mine. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help but hug her in return.

Monara and her people called themselves Draenei or "exiled ones" but their race is called the Eredar. Their origins are shrouded in mystery but one thing is absolute, their ancestors didn't originate from earth. Eredar are humanoids. The look a bit like satyrs but without the fur and have tentacles coming from their heads along with horns and hair. Their skin tones were usually a shade of blue ranging all the way to dark purple.

Monara kissed my lips deeply letting her tentacles caress my face softly. I smiled against her lips kissing her back. "Why were you gone so long?" She asked looking into my eyes. "Business, you know how my line of work is." I told her. "Oh really, and what about that girl you mentioned to the kids?" she asked me.

"She's the business. Now I have to see Logan. Excuse me my dear." I told Monara. She kissed me once more and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you." She said with a wink. I grinned in response. One thing everyone knew about Monara, she's a nympho but she's MY nympho.

I continued my way to Logan's domain knocking on the heavy gates. They opened inward and allowed me to pass. I made my way up the marble staircase to the teleporter stepping on the panel. I was transferred to Logan's Study. The Eredar male sat at his table reading over some old tomes.

"Ahh Sasuke what a pleasant surprise." He said when he looked up and noticed me. I strode in further and sat down in one of the vacant chairs. "I found it Logan." I said to the male. Logan looked me in the eye closing his book. "Tell me everything."

_Elsewhere Hinata's POV_

"Mooooommmmmy" came the wailing cry of Tenten's daughter, Rika. The four year old was being chased by her six year old brother Axel. Axel snickered as he began tickling Rika. I smiled at the siblings antics. Ino was trying to split them apart to no avail.

"Well you could help you know instead of giggling" she said to me. I shook my head. "No no no, you're handling it quite well" I told her laughing between words. "Taki!" Rika cried out when the eldest of Tenten and Neji's children came downstairs. The preteen looked at his younger siblings and shook his head going to the kitchen.

Tenten came back to the living room with drinks followed by Sakura who was carrying a platter of mini-sandwiches. "Temari is late." I announced as my friends gathered around the table. Sakura and Ino were sitting next to one another on the sofa while Tenten and I got a one-seater each to ourselves. "she said that she'll be here soon." Tenten assured me as she told her children to go upstairs and play in their rooms.

The doorbell rang moments later and Tenten went to get it. She came back with Temari in tow. The blonde grinned at us flexing a bit. "Hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long." She greeted grabbing the open spot on the couch next to Ino. We said no and proceeded to chit chat about this and that until Ino turned everyone's attention to me.

"So Hinata, we're all dying to hear about your date. How did it go?" Ino asked. The other girls smiled deviously and I felt my face heat up. "It was wonderful." I told them. Ino and Sakura squealed causing Temari to cover her ears. "What kind of guy is he?" Tenten asked.

"He's very kind and considerate. He owns his own law firm and drives a Mustang." I replied. "Let me guess, its black right?" Temari piped in. I nodded. "How'd you know that?" I asked. Temari just shrugged. "He just seems like the kind of guy who drive a black car." She responded.

"So where did you two go?" Sakura asked me. "That new Italian Restaurant, Mario and Luigi's. It was my first time there but being there with Sasuke made it all the more special." It answered blushing at the thought. The girls giggled and Sakura nudged me softly. "Could our little Hinata be falling in love after one date?" she teased.

I shook my head. "No, of course not but he wants to see me again. He wants to spend next Saturday together." I told them. The girls gasped and smiled. "You have to go." Ino said grabbing my hands. I looked from her to the rest of the girls each one nodding. Smiling I nodded. "Alright then, I will." I told them with a big smile on my face.

_Skylark Sasuke's POV_

I finished recounting my tale to Logan and he was silent for a good five minutes before standing. "From what you told me the forces of light either haven't realized what Hinata is or she hasn't revealed enough power for them to find her. Either way you have to keep her safe." He said to me. I shrugged with boredom. "Tell me something I don't know." I replied.

"Don't get too attached. You have darkness in you and that could influence her. Keep communication to a minimum to remain a trusted companion of hers." The Eredar male instructed. I nodded and proceeded to leave. "Sasuke." He called out to me. I turned slightly.

"I know of your relationship with my daughter and I know you both know it can only lead to disaster. You aren't genetically compatible with Monara. She can't give you a family." Logan said to me looking me dead in the eye. I smirked and left stopping at the teleporter. "Monara and I are old enough to choose what we want to do with our lives Logan; she isn't your little girl anymore." I said before leaving.

"She will always be my little girl."

* * *

A/N: Hahah, and the plot thickens. Drop a review for a quicker update. Links to pics of Monara are posted on my profile page.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 10: 2011 - Feelings

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of the update but I've been preoccupied with life. Forgive me with a review and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**WARNING: LEMON SCENE. SKIP TO THE NEXT WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON.**

_Skylark, one week later Sasuke's POV_

I stretched yawning as I woke up. It had been a week since my date with Hinata Hyuga and as she expected I called her a few times during the week and made it a regular occurrence to see her during her lunch break. Now it was Saturday morning and I would be spending the day with her. I decided a casual lunch a movie and maybe dinner before heading to her house would be the plan and sat up.

"Don't go yet" Monara's soft voice called out as she wrapped her arms around my torso. Her tentacles trailed themselves playfully across my bare back and I felt a shiver of pleasure race down my spine before allowing her to pull me back into bed. "You're going to see that woman again today aren't you?" she asked caressing my body tenderly.

"That's business, this is **our** time" I said to her rolling the Eredar female beneath me. "Oh Sasuke, you seem eager yes yes." She said with her trademark seductive smile licking her lips. I grinned before lower my face to hers kissing her lips deeply. Our tongues slipped their way into each others mouths and began a furious wrestling match with one another.

Monara's arms wrapped themselves around my neck deepening our kiss while my arms hugged her body close to mine. I pulled her up and felt my erection slide into her moist womanhood. Monara broke the kiss leaning her head back as her walls expanded from the penetration. "Oh god, by the light Sasuke!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help but grin.

I felt Monara's legs wrap around my waist pulling me deeper inside of her. She began slowly riding herself up and down along my shaft bucking her hips with gentle force. I rose onto my knees to allow her more room to move and she began kissing my lips hungrily speeding up her bucks. "Yes yes Sasuke fuck me!" she whispered feverishly into my ear.

That was all the incentive I need and with a burst of light I spread my wings and flew up placing Monara's back to the ceiling. I began thrusting my hips into her's while keeping time with Monara's motions. "I love it when you do this!" she exclaimed moving her body faster and faster.

I trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and biting at her pleasure spots causing Monara to gasp and shiver with delight. "More Sasuke, give me more!" she cried and she kicked off from the ceiling putting us into a free fall. We continued fucking while falling gravity giving my thrusts more penetration with each motion.

I spread my wings at the last moment pulling up as Monara wrapped her wings around my waist again to keep herself steady. My hips bucked into hers as I continued to thrust my shaft as deep as it would go. Monara gasped with painful delight as she was pinned to the wall when I came into a landing. She opened her mouth as her eyes glazed over losing herself to the blissful pleasure.

I tilted my head slightly and in an instant Monara teeth found it as she bit into my flesh. Her nails dug deeply into my back trailing themselves down. I moaned and felt shivers of pleasurably pain flow through my body. As the pleasure rushed through my body I felt my canines extend as some of Galian's power was released and bit into the opposing side of Monara's neck.

She gasped and released my neck momentarily to ride my shaft before biting back into me. My hands trailed her body caressing it and playing with her sensitive areas. They stopped at her breast and began to fondle the mammeries with playful delight.

I squeezed them massaged them and pinched her nipples, all actions which excited my lover even more. Focusing some power to my hands I began to make them vibrate and placed them fully on her breast. Monara's walls tightened around my shaft as she climaxed. Her head leaned back as she moaned my name as her juices kept flowing freely.

Her climax didn't stop me from thrusting into her. I continued pounding away and used the same technique on my shaft making it vibrate with each thrust. Monara climaxed again seconds later. Her juices trailed down our legs as our hips moved in harmony. "Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!" she yelled as I reached my limit and climaxed inside her.

Monara's walls tightened even more leading her to her third climax of the morning. Monara's head rested on my shoulder as she took a small breather. Both our chests heaved into each other as we sucked in air. "You are a fantastic lover yes yes. We do this some more Sasuke yes yes we do." She said breathlessly into my ear. I flew into the air flipped and dove into the bed with Monara beneath me grinning. "Of course Monara." I replied kissing her lips deeply as we started for round two.

**WARNING: Lemon scene is over.**

_Hinata's House Hinata's POV_

I rushed through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit to wear. It was Saturday and I was FREAKING OUT. The girls had told me to go with something casual since Sasuke hadn't officially said it was a date. Then Ino popped in and said I should go just a bit above casual but nothing to serious.

I looked in my closet for something to wear for the umpteenth time before closing the closet and going over to my bureau. I didn't have my girlfriends over for consultation and kept going back and forth in my room. My phone went off and I caught it on the third ring.

**Hina: Hello?**

_**Caller: Hinata, it's me Neji**_

**Hina: ****What do you want Neji, I'm kind of busy at the moment**

_**Caller: Yes, I know. Tenten told me you have a date with that man from last week.**_

**Hina: ****It's not a date, we're just hanging out for the day.**

_**Caller: Hinata what do you think this is high school? It's a date and you know it.**_

I knew he was right but I'd never let Neji know I agreed with him.

**Hina: ****Yea, whatever Neji is there something you needed?**

_**caller: Yes, I'd like to meet him.**_

**Hina: ****I told you already you can meet him when I feel comfortable to introduce you to him.**

I could hear a cracking sound in the background which most likely was Neji breaking whatever was in his hand.

_**Caller: Alright then Hinata; I'll let you have it your way.**_

_Not like there was much you could do otherwise. _I thought to myself.

**Hina: ****Ok then, I'll talk to you later I still have to get dressed.**

_**Caller: Hinata just be careful.**_

I smiled at the concern in his voice and blushed a bit.

**Hina: ****I will Neji. Tell Tenten and the kids I said hello.**

_**Caller: Will do Hinata, bye and have a good time.**_

**Hina: ****Bye Neji.**

I hung up and sat on my bed thinking about what to wear when the perfect outfit popped into mind. I went to my dresser and started to take out the items smiling to myself at my idea. I laid the clothing across the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. The shower was quick and I was out in a few minutes feeling fresh, confident, and energized.

I dried off and started to get dressed. I had chosen to wear a jean skirt that came to my knees with a matching jean jacket over a white t-shirt. It was simple and sexy in my opinion. I put on some light make-up and brushed my hair letting hang down a bit more while still having some curliness to it.

I put on some nice sneakers and a bracelet before looking myself over in the mirror. I let my bangs hang down a bit and put the finishing touches on before gathering my stuff. I put my phone in my pocket and decided to use a small purse that wouldn't stand out to much. Walking downstairs I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to see who it was.

**Hina: Hello?**

_**Caller: Hey Hinata, it's Sasuke. I'm a few minutes away from your house. Just calling to make sure you were ready.**_

I smiled and contained my happiness as I practically skipped down the steps.

**Hina: Yes I'm ready, can't wait to see you.**

_**Caller: Aight then, I'll see you in a few minutes.**_

**Hina: See you in a few then Sasuke.**

He hung up and I went to the kitchen grabbing a pop tart to munch on while I looked over some papers. I hear the roar of an engine and smiled. It wasn't Sasuke's mustang but I knew it would be equally impressive. I went to the door as the bell rang.

_Third person POV_

Hinata opened the door revealing a grinning Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed casually in blue jean pants, a red sleeveless shirt covered by a black leather vest, a pair of fingerless gloves with straps that attached to bracers and black sneakers. His hair was spiked out naturally and he had a pair of black sunglasses on.*

"You look nice." She greeted and Sasuke grinned. "Heheh you look better, very sexy." He replied smiling broadly. Hinata looked at her driveway to see a motorcycle instead of Sasuke's Mustang. "Don't tell me that the mustang wasn't yours" she teased. Sasuke shook his head laughing lightly. "Nah it's in the shop for a tune up, besides today is such a nice day I thought it'd be better to feel the wind on our faces as we sped through the city." He answered.

Hinata giggled and inspected the machine. "Hmmm, Kawasaki Ninja 650r if I'm not mistaken." She said running her hands across the motorcycle. Sasuke whistled at her inspection. "You know your bikes" he complimented. "My friend used to ride a Ducati." She said.

Sasuke got on the bike looking at Hinata expectantly. She grinned and got on wrapping her arm around his waist as he turned the bike on. The roar of the engine sent shivers down Hinata's back. Sasuke spun around in a one-eighty before peeling out of the driveway onto the road.

"Hold on tight!" he instructed Hinata. _No need to tell me that. _She thought resting her head on his back as she tightened her hold around him a bit. Sasuke sped down the road pulling on to the highway. Luckily traffic was too bad and Sasuke weaved in and out between cars with ease.

"I take it you've done this before!" Hinata yelled over the wind as they rushed through more cars. Sasuke nodded and popped a wheelie speeding up. Hinata's heart raced at the speed and the excitement of it all. Pulling off the highway Sasuke made his way into the city slowing down when they came to a red light. A Ferrari pulled up beside the two of them. Sasuke looked at the driver who had a female passenger and the driver saw Sasuke grinning.

Hinata looked from the driver to Sasuke and gulped when the driver revved his engine twice at Sasuke. "You don't plan to" she started before Sasuke revved the motorcycle twice in response. "Sasuke that's illegal." She whispered. "Whatever happens Hinata hold on tightly." Sasuke responded.

The light turned green and both vehicles spun their tires before taking off. They sped down the road and were coming up to another light which had just turned yellow. "Sasuke." Hinata said fearfully. The light was yellow a bit longer. "Sasuke." Hinata said again. Sasuke and the Ferrari driver kept going. The Ferrari driver looked over at Sasuke and began to slow down.

The light turned red. "SASUKE!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke ran the light laughing as the Ferrari stopped. Hinata's heart pounded against her chest. She had been scared but the excitement of it all was overwhelming. Sasuke slowed down and pulled off the street into a parking lot.

Turning off the motorcycle Sasuke turned to face Hinata grinning. Hinata smiled back. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked smiling. Hinata smiled and kissed his lips quickly. Sasuke smiled against her lips kissing her back. The two stayed kissing for a few seconds before Hinata pulled away.

"You're very good Sasuke Uchiha" she complimented getting off the motorcycle. Sasuke got off and kicked the stand down as the two began walking. "Thanks, I do try to be a bit more than most." He said confidently. Hinata grinned. "Oh really, is that why it took you so long to ask for my name?" she countered.

Sasuke blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yea well you know I was just." He faltered which caused Hinata to laugh and intertwine her fingers with his as she leaned against him. "You're so cute when you lose your cool Sasuke." She told him. Sasuke blushed again and the two continued down the sidewalk.

They made their way to a small restaurant for lunch. Sasuke ordered two hot dogs with fries and a sprite while Hinata got a hamburger, salad, fries, and Dr. Pepper. They ate with small conversation. Sasuke asking how Hinata's business was going and about her friends, while Hinata learned more about Sasuke. After lunch they walked to a nearby park and sat down on one of the benches watching children play.

Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata caressing her arm slowly. "I like children." Sasuke said suddenly. Hinata looked up at the male with a quizzical expression. "I've always wanted children, after I got married. I envy Tenten. She got married and became a housewife. I don't think I could be a housewife but I would love to be a mother." Hinata said.

Sasuke continued caressing her arm moving his finger in a spiral. "Boy or girl?" he asked. "One boy and a girl." Hinata replied. "How about you?" "Two girls and three boys. Maybe have a set of twins in that mix." Sasuke replied thinking. Hinata giggled smiling "You want a big family?" Sasuke nodded silently. "Why not I like children and having multiple children would be a joy in upon itself." He explained smiling down at Hinata.

The two stayed at the park talking about children for a while before heading back to the parking lot where Sasuke's motorcycle was parked. They hopped on the bike and sped out the parking lot towards the movie theater. "What would you like to see?" Sasuke asked as they looked at what was playing. "Let's watch Green Lantern" Hinata suggested.

"Two for Green Lantern" Sasuke told the ticket master. They got their tickets and went to the refreshment stand ordering popcorn, nachos, soda and some candy before going into the theater where their movie was playing. They waited silently for their movie and once it started were captivated. The two sat in silence enjoying their film giving out the proper emotional response during the movie.

When it finished they left along with the other patrons talking about how great the movie was. Hinata's phone went off and she looked at Sasuke. "Excuse me." She said answering it.

**Hina: This had better be good**

_**Caller: Hinata, I just heard there's this new club opening tonight. We're all going you and Sasuke should come along I hear both of your favorite bands are going to be playing their tonight.**_

**Hina: Really? Scooter and System of a Down are going to be playing?**

_**Caller: Yea girl, I'll text you the address. You won't want to miss this.**_

**Hina: Thanks Ino!**

Hinata hung up and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke Ino just told me about this club that's opening. I think we should go." She said hoping he would agree. Sasuke grinned. "I think she was talking about the club I was planning on taking you to. Although I didn't know you liked Scooter as well as System of a Down." He told her.

Hinata's eyes practically became dinner plates as they widened. She hugged Sasuke tightly and they went to the motorcycle peeling out of the movie theater parking lot as they sped along the now deserted streets save a few cars. The couple made it to the club within minutes. Sasuke saw Hinata's friends along with their husbands. They were all dressed for partying.

The music was so loud it could be hear from the outside. Sasuke and Hinata walked over to the others. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked them. "The bouncer won't let us in." Ino said fuming. Sasuke smiled. "I got this." He said walking up to the bouncer. He engaged in conversation with the bigger man. The bouncer looked at Sasuke and then at the group before waving them over.

The woman rushed over dragging their husbands each thanking Sasuke before being let inside. "What did you do?" Hinata asked Sasuke as they made their way inside. Sasuke winked and smiled. "I know the owner, now let's go." He said. System of a down was up at the moment jamming away when they got inside. Hinata's friends and their husbands were going with the music having a great time when the couple joined them.

A blond man came over to Sasuke. "I'm Naruto. Thanks for getting us inside. Sakura would've gone ape shit if she wasn't allowed in." The blond said extending his hand. Sasuke shook it and grinned. "Sakura is a nurse right? Why isn't she at the hospital?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "She's got someone covering her shift." The blond replied and went back over to dance with Sakura.

The group danced to the music as it got louder. Hinata pulled Sasuke off to the side and found a booth where two men were sitting. "Sasuke this is Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara, Ino and Temari's husbands." Hinata introduced. Sasuke shook each of their hands and looked around For Tenten's husband. "Neji is still dancing I just wanted to introduce you to these guys first." She explained.

Temari and Ino choose that moment to slide into the booth next to their husbands. "Thanks again Sasuke for getting us in." Ino said. Sasuke nodded. "No problem. Anything for Hinata and her friends." He said grinning. System of a down played their last song before leaving the stage. Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino made their way back to the dance floor as scooter came out playing one of their most iconic songs.

"DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB!"

"DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB"

"DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB!"

"DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY TIE YOUR SHOES!"

The upbeat fast pace techno music got everyone jumping and dancing. Sasuke and Hinata in particular were dancing fast and close with their hands running over each others bodies oh so inconspicuously. The crowd would sing out the chorus with the band as the song pounded from the speakers.

When the song finally ended they began playing another but Hinata and her friend made their way back to their booth for a break. They sat down by order of couple Sasuke and Hinata were the last ones to sit. Sasuke looked at the man next to Tenten who was smiling and laughing. "You must be Neji." He said over the roar of the music extending his hand. Neji shook it smiling.

"And you are Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten has told me much about you." Neji replied. Sasuke grinned. "Wow I must be popular." He replied. A shock went through his body suddenly and his eyes quickly shifted left to right. _A demon? Galian where is it? _Sasuke thought. _**Its youki is too shrouded but it's close Sasuke. **_The demon thought back. Sasuke calmed down as long as it didn't try anything in public he was ok.

"How bout I get us some drinks?" he offered standing up. "I think I'll join you" Neji said as he got up as well. Both males went over to the bar after taking everyone's order. "So Sasuke, what do you think of my sister?" Neji asked as they waited for the drinks. "Hinata? She's wonderful. She's really down to earth you know." He replied feeling the presence of the demon still.

"That's good to hear. As her brother though I'm warning you if you hurt her I'll make your life a living hell" the Hyuga male said with a playful smile punching Sasuke's shoulder lightly. Sasuke felt another shock run through his body and looked at Neji closely. Neji continued smiling and his eyes narrowed slightly giving his smile some menace to it.

_**That's right Sasuke. But you can't blow your cover if you still want to be released from your curse. **_Galian said to the Uchiha as his own fury started to bubble. Sasuke grinned and paid for the drinks. He and Neji got them and brought them back to the booth. AS they sat drinking with the rest of the group Sasuke's eyes never really left Neji. _Hinata's cousin, a demon? _He thought to himself then he remembered something Hinata had told him about Neji and an accident he had been in.

_Galian do you think he sold his soul in order to survive? _Sasuke asked the demon. _**Humans are a weak pathetic bunch so I wouldn't put it past him. **_Was the demon's reply. The group finished their drinks and went back to the dance floor.

The night ended with Scooter playing "Maria" once more before leaving the stage. People started filing out talking about how awesome the music was and what a wonderful time they had. Hinata's friends had all been drinking but the males who were the designated drivers.

"Girl, that was the best night ever!" Ino said as she leaned on Naruto for support. Hinata had a blush on her face as she stumbled a bit only to be caught by Sasuke. "You're such a gentleman" she said pulling him down for a kiss. This gesture excited whistles and whoops from the group and other partiers.

Bringing Hinata over to his motorcycle Sasuke put her on in front before getting behind her to keep her steady. "Do you think that's safe?" Neji asked looking at the position Hinata was in. "Don't worry Neji, I'll get her home safely." Sasuke assured the older male. Neji narrowed his eyes and before he could protest Sasuke pulled out onto the road.

The drive back was silent and uneventful. Sasuke made it to Hinata's house without incident. Pulling into her driveway Sasuke helped Hinata to the front door. "Sasuke" she said softly as they walked into the house. "Yes Hinata?" he answered picking her up. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're so perfect you know that?" she said smiling softly. Sasuke smiled and brought Hinata to her room. He placed her into bed and took off her sneakers and socks before turning to leave. "Don't go" she pleaded. Sasuke stopped at the door. "Stay with me." She pleaded tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke turned with a softened expression taking off his sneakers and socks along with his vest and shirt.

Hinata took off her jacket and shirt as Sasuke joined her in bed cuddling against his warm body. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata's body hugging her close. "Sasuke" Hinata whispered sleepily. "Yes Hinata?" he replied. She giggled softly. "I think I may be falling for you." She said as she drifted further into sleep. Sasuke stiffened a bit and ran a hand through her hair. "Good night Sasuke." She said as she finally fell asleep. "Good night Hinata." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: An extra-long chapter to make up for the late update. Forgive me with a review and I'll make sure not to be late again. A link to Sasuke's outfit can be found on my page. It'll be his usually outfit from this point on unless otherwise mentioned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 11: 2011 – Confrontation

A/N: Wow, just wow. I did not expect that much feedback on Sasuke but I must say I appreciate it all. Thank you for the reviews. I answered them all individually but in case I didn't I'm going to clarify something right now. Sasuke does NOT have feelings for Hinata or Monara as of last chapter and all the subsequent chapters before. To Sasuke Hinata is just the means to an end and Monara is just a friend with benefits. He isn't really cheating because he isn't really dating either one. I hope this clarifies some of what you guys thought of as "cheating". Again thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Hinata's house, the next morning Hinata's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly as I awoke. My head was throbbing painfully and I couldn't even remember how I got into bed. Moving my body to a sitting position I was surprised to find resistance. It was then I felt warm against my bare back and an arm wrapped around my waist. Turning slowly I saw the sleeping face of Sasuke and let out a breath of relief.

My skirt and panties were still on as were his pants so it confirmed that he hadn't taken advantage of me during my drunken stupor. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. His slow breathing tickled my neck and made me smile. Sasuke tightened his hold around me pressing his lower body closer to mines.

I eeped loudly when I felt his member poke my butt and squirmed a little moving closer to him. I lay there in a serene bliss wrapped in Sasuke's warm embrace. Sasuke began whispering in his sleep which piqued my curiosity. "No…Galian…she's…my…Hinata…friend…Monara" were the only words I caught before pulling away. I looked down at Sasuke with a hurt expression. Did he only view me as a friend? Who was Galian and Monara?

I left the bed and head to the bathroom unsteadily. I made it inside and slumped down with my back against the wall. "Sasuke" I whispered softly feeling tears that threatened to escape. I wiped my eyes before going to the sink to wash my face. I dried my face off and put a smile on my face. "I'll ask him about it when he wakes and if he's lying then that's the end of everything." I said to my reflection. "I won't be blinded by love only to be hurt in the end."

_Hinata's house Sasuke's POV_

I opened my eyes with a start as I felt the bed for Hinata's presence. "Damn, she must've left while I was asleep." I said to myself sitting up. _Well it's her house so I doubt she would've left you alone here _Galian's voice said in my mind. I nodded swinging out the bed. I picked up my clothes off the floor and began dressing when I heard a door open and close.

"Good morning Sasuke." Hinata greeted me with a smile. I smiled back buttoning up my jacket. "Good morning Hinata, how are you feeling?" I asked. Hinata lay down on her bed snuggling beneath the covers. "Like a drank an ocean of alcohol." She replied with a groan. I laughed softly and was about to put on my sneakers when Hinata interrupted me with the most surprising question ever.

"Sasuke are we friends?" she asked me softly. I turned to her with confusion etched on my face. "Well I thought we would be a bit more all things considered." I replied thinking at her reason for asking. Hinata blushed deeply. "More than friends?" she asked with a small giggle.

I sighed softly with relief. "Well yea, I've been taking things slow for a reason. I don't want to rush into being a couple, if we ever do get that far along. I want to get to know you for the real you." I told her. Hinata blushed deeper and smiled at me. "You're so considerate Sasuke." She told me and I just grinned. _Yea, considerate enough to gain your trust so he can use you for his own means. _Galian laughed in my head.

"So does that clear up any suspicion about my feelings for you?" I asked tying my sneakers. "No, it doesn't." Hinata replied and I turned to face her again. Her expression was serious and I could tell what was coming next wouldn't be pretty. "Who is Monara?" she asked me seriously. I cursed mentally and felt the color drain from my face.

_Busted! _Galian exclaimed with a hint of malicious laughter. I tilted my head to the side trying to be aloof. "Where did you hear that name?" I asked Hinata. "From your own mouth while you slept, now who is she?" she asked me again. "I won't enter a relationship only to have my heart broken Sasuke. If you can't be truthful with me then leave now and don't come back." She threatened.

I looked into her eyes. They were steeled with resolve to keep good on her threat but there was a glimmer of hope that Monara would be nothing more than a dream. I sighed and looked into Hinata's eyes once more. "You want me to be honest then I will. Monara is a friend of mines. She's a very good friend. Until recently she and I had been sexual partners, but I found someone who I could be more with and decided that it would be best if she and I went our separate ways. I haven't had contact with her for weeks." I lied smoothly never letting my voice break or waver.

Hinata's eye's searched my own for a hint of deceit. As our eyes locked I began a small hypnotism technique with my eyes. _**"I haven't been with her Hinata. I take what you and I have seriously" **_I whispered seductively leaning closer to empower my hypnotic gaze. "I trust you Sasuke. I just wanted to be sure. If we're going to have a relationship then their can't be any secrets between us." She told me and I felt a counter hypnotism enter my mind.

_She's subconsciously activating her powers Sasuke, take your gaze off her now! _Galian practically yelled. I couldn't though. We couldn't tear our gazes off of one another as our hypnotic gazes battled with one another. "No secrets." I mused. "No secrets." Hinata repeated and we kissed deeply closing our eyes.

I felt a tingle travel through my body when our lips connected. _Sasuke, you idiot. _I heard Galian's voice faintly in my mind. Hinata and I broke the kiss breathlessly. "That was incredible." Hinata breathed out moving some of her hair behind her hair.

"Yes you are." I said leaning in and kissing her again. This time my eyes stayed open and I saw it. A light surrounded us and Hinata's hair rose with it. _What have I done? _I asked myself as my eyes closed themselves, giving into the light.

_Third person POV_

Hinata and Sasuke spent the next few minutes kissing and touching. Feeling one another's bodies physically as their hands roamed each other slowly and on a higher plane as unseen by them their souls began intertwining. Sasuke broke their kiss looking down at Hinata. She looked so pure and innocent beneath him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was gazing up into his eyes.

"You told me once that you'd tell me the truth about your eyes one day Sasuke." Hinata spoke softly. To Sasuke's ears though, it was as if he was hearing angels singing. Smiling he kissed her again. "And you will but first let's get something to eat." He suggested getting off the bed.

Hinata nodded and picked up her clothes from the night before. She dressed and got her sneakers on before following Sasuke downstairs. "Oh before we go I have to feed Honey." She said walking towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed and saw Honey barrel towards Hinata happily.

"Hi Honey." She greeted the dog happily. "Did you miss me?" she asked as the dog began licking her face energetically. Sasuke smiled at the sight and walked closer. Honey turned and began growling at Sasuke he continued on unafraid. "Stop it Honey." Hinata chastised the dog.

Sasuke held up his hand. "Don't worry Hinata I got this." He assured her kneeling down to the dog's level. Sasuke and Honey's eyes met and the two stared at one another for a few seconds before Honey stopped growling. Hinata looked on with an impressed smile. "How did you do that?" she asked. Sasuke smiled petting the now docile canine.

"It's all a matter of dominance. By showing him that I was the dominant figure he proceeded to learn his place." Sasuke said. Hinata smiled and slapped lightly as she went to get Honey's breakfast. _Of course a little well-placed hypnosis helped_ Sasuke thought to himself standing up.

Hinata finished feeding Honey before going outside with Sasuke. It was a brisk summer's morning. With the suns warming rays shining brightly. The couple jumped onto Sasuke's motorcycle peeling out of the driveway as they headed towards the highway. Hinata smiled as she pressed close to Sasuke enjoying the wind that whipped her hair back as they sped along the road.

They pulled into a nearby IHOP and parked. "I've always loved coming here for breakfast." The two said at the same time smiling and blushing. The entered the restaurant and were soon seated. The IHOP was busy as waiters and waitresses rushed from booths to tables with orders.

Hinata gazed at Sasuke as he went over the menu. His eyes caught her attention as they always did. Why did he wear color contacts? What was the real color of his eyes? The waitress came to take their order. Sasuke got the Big Bacon Omelet with The Big Basic while Hinata ordered two orders of the Fruit Pancakes with strawberries.

The couple enjoyed their breakfast in peace with light conversation about last night and how fun the club had been. They finished within half an hour smiling to one another. "You didn't put syrup on your pancakes." Hinata said as she drunk some orange juice. Sasuke shrugged sipping his coffee. "I don't really like sweets." He replied.

Hinata smiled leaning in "then are you saying you don't like me?" she teased. Sasuke smirked leaning across the table and kissing Hinata's lips softly. "You're the exception my sweet Hinata." He said smiling causing Hinata to blush deeply. The couple left the restaurant leaving a tip for their waitress before heading back to Hinata's place. Sasuke dropped Hinata off kissing her lips deeply before watching her go inside.

As he sped off he went over the events that had transpired and frowned slightly. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought as a painful throbbing began pulsating in his chest. _**You made a fucking pact you idiot! **_Galian yelled in his mind. Sasuke swerved on the road at the emotion behind Galian's outburst causing cars to honk their horns at him.

He held his head trying to shake off the effect before pulling off the highway and into a nearby gas station. _Galian what the fuck are you talking about? _He asked the demon. _**You made a pact with the Dichotomy of Good and Evil. When her hypnotic gaze and yours interacted you swore there would be no secrets between the two of you. **_The demon explained angrily.

_So what exactly does that mean? _Sasuke asked as he filled up his bike. _**It means that if she asks you a direct question you can't lie to her or avoid the question. You are bound to tell the truth.**_ Galian informed the immortal. Sasuke's face blanched as the color was drained from it. _Oh shit. _He swore mentally. _**Oh shit is right. You really fucked up this time Sasuke.**_ Galian chastised the old young man.

Sasuke finished filling up his bike and got on flipping out his sunglasses. "I need to speak with Logan." He said aloud to no one in particular. _**You have to stay away from Hinata for a while. With this pact in place you could really fuck things up between the two of you if she finds out about Monara.**_ Galian warned. Sasuke shook his head. _There won't be anything to find out. I'll just tell Monara we need to chill for a while and so the pact I made with Hinata will remain safe. _He thought speeding off down the road.

_Hinata's house Hinata's POV_

I walked into my living room grinning happily. "Sasuke, you are so wonderful." I said to myself as I lay down on my couch. My phone went off and I answered it on the second ring.

**Hina: Hello?**

**Caller: Hey Hinata, its Ino. How are you girl?**

**Hina: Hey Ino, I'm good. Last night was incredible.**

**Caller: I know right. I can't remember some bits of it but from what Shino told me a certain Uchiha brought you home.**

I blushed and heard Ino speaking on the other line but couldn't make out what she said.

**Caller: Hinata did you hear me?**

**Hina: Um no, what did you say?**

**Caller: I asked if Sasuke tried anything with you while you were intoxicated.**

**Hina: No Ino! Sasuke would never do anything like that. Although…**

**Caller: Although what?**

I blushed before answering.

**Hina: We did sleep together in the same bed.**

**Caller: Hinata! I'm surprised with you. A one night stand isn't like you at all!**

**I sighed shaking my head.**

**Hina: I didn't say we fucked. I said we** _slept_ **together. That's all it was, just sleeping no sex.**

Ino "oh-ed" on the other end of the line which caused me to smile at her reaction.

**Caller: So are you two dating now?**

**Hina: Well I don't really know. Sasuke said he didn't want to rush becoming a couple and I think that he may be harboring feelings for someone.**

**Caller: What do you mean?**

**Hina: Well I heard him call out a woman's name in his sleep and –**

**Caller: HE DID WHAT?**

**Hina: Let me finish. When I asked him about it he answered me honestly that the woman and him had been sexual partners and that they no longer saw each other. I believe him Ino. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying to me.**

**Caller: Maybe, but just be careful Hinata. If there was another woman in Sasuke's life she may have become attached. Just watch your back, ok?**

I nodded and smiled at Ino's concern.

**Hina: Don't worry Ino. I'll be sure to sleep with one eye open.**

Ino laughed on the other end which caused me to laugh as well. We laughed for a few minutes before calming down.

**Hina: Anyways I've got some work to get done. I'll talk to you later ok Ino.**

**Caller: Yea, I've got a doctor's appointment soon so I have to get ready anyways.**

**Hina: Ok then bye bye Ino.**

**Caller: Later Hinata.**

I hung up and lay on the couch a little while longer before getting up to go to my office to finish up some financial reports.

_Skylark Sasuke's POV_

I walk off the teleportation pad and headed immediately for Logan's home. Hearing the clattering of hooves I turn in time to see Monara leaping at me. "Sasuke!" she cried out hugging me closely. "Hey Monara." I greeted and was about to return the hug when I was blasted away from her by an invisible force. Monara flew a few feet before landing on her butt in a flower patch.

"What the fuck?" I asked rubbing my head as I stood. _**The pact you made, it's preventing you from breaking the promise to Hinata. **_Galian surmised. I walked over to Monara offering my hand to her. She took it and I helped her to her feet. "What was that Sasuke?" she asked dusting herself off.

I turned away from the Eredar female as I thought of a way to let her off. "That was good-bye Monara. We can't be together like we used to be." I told her. I could sense the shift in Monara and turned to see tears spring to her eyes. "Sasuke." She whispered my name softly. Before I could react she threw herself on me her lips crashing onto mines.

I kissed her back but this time the force didn't blow us apart. "I will always remember you Sasuke and you will hold a special place in my heart." Monara whispered to me before standing up. I looked at her with a painful feeling in my chest. "Monara." I said softly.

She smiled sadly. "I knew this day would come and still it hurts. We aren't compatible Sasuke. We could never have a life together. We are young and we experimented but I hope we can remain friends." She said extending her hand to me. I took her hand shaking it firmly. "Of course we can Monara." I said smiling.

We hugged each other and she broke away running towards her house. _**Well that went better than I expected. **_Galian said to me. _It's not over. Monara is proud. She won't let me see her break down._ I told the demon and turned away to head toward Logan's house once more.

I made it to the Eredar male's abode and headed straight for his study. "So Sasuke, what news do you have bring this time?" he asked me never looking up from his book. "I think I may have fucked up" I answered. Logan looked at me over the top of his book. "Explain yourself.

I began with yesterday's little meeting and proceeded all the way to what happened this morning. Logan was silent throughout my tale. When I finished he closed his eyes in deep thought. "I see, well with the pact in place I can rest easy knowing you will be kept away from my daughter" he said.

I grunted in reply looking away. "Although this does present a problem, she's imprinted you as you have her. Your choices from now on will affect the fate of the world considering you are a creature of both the light and the dark." he told me. "I don't give a shit about the world. Hinata is the key to releasing me from this curse." I spat at Logan.

His eyes narrowed at me. "That's what I'm talking about. Your selfishness could destroy the lives of millions. You are connected to Hinata. If she chooses to side with the forces of Evil it will dramatically tip the balance of the world and chaos shall rule supreme for countless millennia until the Dichotomy is next personified." He lectured slamming his fist on his desk.

"I don't care." I stated darkly. "I'll get her to choose the path of Light so calm your fucking nerves. I need her to choose light it's the only way to free myself, but consider this before you try anything stupid Logan; I'm a key element in deciding the fate of the world. You don't want to fuck with me" I said darkly before turning to leave the study.

"If you leave now Sasuke, don't you dare show your face around here again. The gates of Skylark will be closed to you." Logan threatened. I laughed and turned my eyes burning through my contacts. "I've lived without the sanctuary you've provided. Do you think it'll make a difference now?" I spat.

He and I glared at each other before his gaze turned away. "You and I aren't so different Logan. We've both stared into the abyss and seen what lies within. What separates me from you though is that when something looked back at us from that abyss, you blinked and I didn't." I said before leaving the Eredar's study for the last time.

_Earth, a few hours later Sasuke's POV_

I walked through the city hoping to come across a demon, a specter, hell even a ghoul would do. I needed something to vent my frustration out on but there was nothing in sight so I walked the streets alone. Turning the corner I caught a glimpse of a woman being dragged into an ally. I ran and turned seeing a group of thugs about to rape the woman.

"Fuck you looking at?" one of them said to me. I grinned as faint traces of youki emanated from them all. "A couple of demons who picked the wrong night to cross my path." I said as I transformed releasing Galian's power. I wasn't looking for means to subdue them. I was pissed and Galian's darkness was the perfect way for me to channel my frustration.

I howled to the night sky as my features became more canine and wolf-like before charging the demons. They all shed their outer skin as they rushed towards me. It was seven of them against me; the odds didn't favor them at all.

Thrusting out my claws I impaled two of the demons killing them instantly. The other five tackled into me and brought to the ground. We tumbled along the concrete biting scratching and clawing one another. I felt my horns sprout and gored one of the demons on them smiling with maniacal delight.

The woman stayed huddled on the ground in fear as the spectacle played out in front of her. Turning swiftly I caught one of the demons neck in my jaws and crunched down. His body went limp and I threw him to the side. There were three demons left and they were cautious of me now that my transformation had completed. Dropping to all fours I circled them.

They backed up against the wall and I grinned charging them. They let out a unified cry of fear before I killed them in one swipe. Turning to the woman I smiled darkly losing myself to the demonic power flowing through my veins.

"Please no!" she cried out and the sound of her voice pierced the haze that clouded my vision. "Ino?" I said softly. I looked at her closely and saw it was Ino. I felt my transformation begin to recede and soon I was my human self-albeit with ripped jeans and no shirt or jacket on. Ino's eyes widened when she saw me. "Sasuke?" she said before her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted.

* * *

A/N: Well well well. What do we have here? I hope this makes up for my previous filler chapters considering this is a filler chapter as well XD. Review for a faster update.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 12: 2011 – Blackmail

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone. A few reviews caught my interest this time so I'll answer them as best I can without spoiling the story.

Refrigerator-Burn: Monara won't be making much of an appearance for the remainder of the story so as of now I'm unsure if Ino is right or wrong about her. As for Sasuke having something he scared of or embarrassed about it would be kinda pointless seeing how he has lived for so long but he does have secrets and some are funnier than others.

cheh: yes he would've killed Ino because he was losing himself to the darkness and there will be more Neji.

Laila Rose: although you don't have an account I hope you are able to read this. Yes the way that Sasuke is going about this is wrong is yes he did kinda cheat but not being completely honest but he views things on a black and white perspective mostly. As for him being honest with Hinata that cant really happen from a logical point of view if he just came out and told her what he was she would think he was crazy so he has to use deception in order to get what he wants.

I hope that answers any questions anyone may have about the story and once again thank you for the reviews and support. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON**

"Please no!" she cried out and the sound of her voice pierced the haze that clouded my vision. "Ino?" I said softly. I looked at her closely and saw it was Ino. I felt my transformation begin to recede and soon I was my human self-albeit with ripped jeans and no shirt or jacket on. Ino's eyes widened when she saw me. "Sasuke?" she said before her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted.

I looked down at Ino and sighed shaking my head. Looking around I found one of the shed skins from the now deceased demons and took his shirt and vest. I walked back over to Ino and picked her up before walking out the alleyway. _**What do you plan on doing with her? **_Galian asked me. I remained silent and focused the image of a nearby hospital in my mind.

In an instant we were teleported to the parking lot of the hospital and I rushed inside. "Somebody help! This woman has been attacked!" I cried out and suddenly doctors and nurses rushed towards us. They took Ino and hurried me along with her. "What happened?" one of the doctors asked as they quickly attached medical machinery to Ino.

"I was walking on the street when I saw her dragged into an alley by a group of men. I followed and fought them off and when I got to her she was unconscious. I don't know what they may have done to her in the time it took me to get to them though." I replied. "So you are not this woman's husband I'm assuming?" the doctor said writing notes on a clipboard.

"No but I do know her. Her name is Ino Aburame." I replied and the doctor looked at me. "Do you have any way of getting in contact with her husband?" he asked me. "Yes I'll do that as soon as possible." I answered pulling out my cell phone. I hit the speed dial button for Hinata and listened as it rang.

**Hinata: Sasuke?**

_Sasuke: Hinata, Ino has been attacked. She's in the hospital. Call Shino, the doctors need to see him._

**Hinata: What happened Sasuke? How did you find her?**

I felt a tugging as the pact activated and the truth was forced from my lips.

_Sasuke: I was walking around angry and saw some thugs bring a woman into an alley. I followed them and engaged them in combat. After the fight I found the woman to be Ino and rushed her to the hospital, but Hinata You need to focus here and call her husband._

**Hinata: I got it Sasuke. I'll be coming as well.**

I sighed silently and shook my head before answering.

_Sasuke: Alright Hinata but hurry. I don't know anything about Ino and the doctors can't do treatment unless they know her medical history._

**Hinata: Alright Sasuke, we'll be there as soon as possible.**

_Sasuke: Aight Hinata, see you soon._

**Hinata: You too Sasuke and thank you, for saving her.**

The line went dead as Hinata hung up and I smiled grimly. "Hn, yea saved her…" I muttered under my breath.

_Hospital, half an hour later Hinata's POV_

I rushed through the hospital doors looking around. Spotting Sasuke I rushed over to him. As I got closer I noticed he had some bandages on his face and arm. "Sasuke!" I called out to him. He stood up and I embraced him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked touching the bandages softly. Sasuke grinned flashing his pearly whites. "Yea I'm ok you should see the other guys." He said smiling.

I sighed with relief looking up at Sasuke with tears in my eyes. "I'm so glad you and Ino are ok. How is she?" I asked. Sasuke looked to where Ino had been taken and shook his head. "I don't know. Shino came in moments ago and the doctors took him away. I haven't heard anything since then." He replied.

We sat down and waited in silence. "Hinata! Sasuke!" I heard a voice call from ahead of us. I lifted my head to see Sakura waving us over. "Have you seen Ino? How is she?" I asked when we got closer to her. Sakura waved her hand to calm me down. "She's alright, some slight bruising but nothing that will complicate her pregnancy." Sakura answered.

My eyes widened at her words. "Ino is pregnant?" I asked surprised. Sakura nodded smiling. "Yep and it's thanks to you Sasuke that she's still healthy and ok." Sakura said to the male. "It wasn't anything. I just did what I felt was right." He replied blushing at her praise. "Still your heroism saved our friend and her baby and for that we are grateful." Sakura said bowing slightly.

Sasuke blushed deeper and turned his head in awkwardness. "Thank you Sasuke. We really mean it." I thanked him kissing his cheek quickly. We heard footsteps behind us and saw Shino making his way towards us. His eyes were blocked behind his giant black glasses which he adjusted slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said simply when he reached us. "Yes?" Sasuke replied. "I believe thanks are in order. I am forever in your debt. Although my initial opinion of you was that of untrustworthy I see now that you are a good man. You didn't know that the woman in danger was Ino yet you still leapt to her rescue regardless of the danger." Shino complimented extending his hand. Sasuke looked at his hand and smirked before shaking it.

I turned to Shino and tried to gauge his emotion which proved impossible due to his glasses. "Can we go and see her?" I asked looking at Sakura. "Well I'm not her attending doctor but I'll go make sure that its ok for her to have visitors outside of immediate family." Sakura told us walking away. Shino looked at us and nodded. "Follow me." He said as he led us to Ino's room.

Sasuke and I entered the room and saw Ino lying peacefully in the bed. "I don't care what the doctors say really. Sasuke saved her life and you're her closest friend Hinata so to me you are both family." Shino told Sasuke and I smiling softly. I nodded and went to the bed caressing Ino's cheek softly. "Ino" I whispered softly feeling tears spring to my eyes. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders turning to see a smiling Sasuke and I smiled back.

"You are really an amazing person Sasuke." I said to the male. "Heheh, you have no idea." He said smiling. "Maybe not, but I intend to find out" I said leaning my head against his chest. Shino sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed holding Ino's hand. We sat there with her in silence for a while before her doctor came in and told us that we had to go.

"This is my wife. I'd like to stay if that is ok." Shino said not moving. The doctor agreed and ushered Sasuke and I out the room. Sasuke and I left the hospital walking through the parking lot. "I still can't believe she was attacked." I said to Sasuke as we neared my car. "Yea, well no one wishes things like this to happen, they just do." Sasuke said solemnly.

I bowed my head as memories from a year ago flooded my mind. "Yea, did I tell you that the same thing happened to me?" I said to Sasuke. He turned to me with a surprised expression. "You were attacked?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yea and I was knocked unconscious but like Ino I was rescued." I said smiling. Sasuke looked at me with interest. "So who was your rescuer?" he asked me.

I shook my head smiling. "I don't know. He left before the police arrived." I replied. "He?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yea, I know it was a man from the voice. Sometimes when I sleep I dream about that night and the man's voice." I explained. Sasuke smiled showing his teeth. "Seems like I might have some competition for your heart." He joked

I pushed him lightly as we made it to my car. "You might have had he stayed to make sure I was ok but after he was done beating off the thugs he left me. Sure it would've been romantic to fall in love with my rescuer but he's out of luck because I think I'm falling for someone else." I told Sasuke blushing lightly.

Sasuke smiled at me opening my door. "He must be a special guy." He said to me. I smiled at Sasuke and nodded. "He is." I replied getting into the truck. I looked around the parking lot for Sasuke's car or motorcycle and saw neither. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I teleported" Sasuke said grinning. I laughed at his joke. "Get inside Sasuke." I said as I scooted over to the passenger side.

Sasuke looked at me and climbed inside the truck closing the door as he started the car. "So I'll drive to my place then?" he asked pulling out the parking lot. I shook my head placing my hand on his. "No, come back to my place." I said doing my best to keep my voice steady. I was nervous at what I planned to do but I was sure that this is what I wanted. I may not be in love with Sasuke yet but that doesn't mean I don't know how to show affection.

We made it to my house within an hour and I led Sasuke inside. Honey greeted us and I took care of him before leading Sasuke up to my room. We sat on my bed awkwardly for a moment before I made my move removing my shoes and socks and pulling my knees to my chest. Sasuke followed suit removing his shoes and socks before turning to me.

"Hinata?" he called out and I turned my face to him. "Yes Sasuke?" I replied. "I could leave if this is uncomfortably for you. "No!" I cried out wrapping my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "I could have lost you and Ino tonight Sasuke." I cried feeling the tears flow. "I'm so happy and grateful that you're both still alive and well. I don't know what I'd do if I lost another important person in my life." I said.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me hugging me close. "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon Hinata." He whispered into my ear and at that moment I took the time to boldly move forward. I kissed Sasuke deeply putting as much emotion into the kiss as I could. Sasuke returned the kiss after a few seconds and I pulled him down onto my bed laying on top of him as we continued to kiss.

Sasuke's hand moved with a natural grace across my body sliding down my sides as he began lifting my shirt up. I broke the kiss as the shirt was lifted above my head and proceeded to take off his vest and shirt. Sasuke rolled me beneath him and I smiled gazing up at his face. The moonlight shining through my window illuminated his features and my fingers caressed his cheeks slowly.

"Hinata" he whispered softly. "Sasuke" I replied pulling him closer to me. "Shut up and kiss me" I said smiling as his lips met mine. I felt his hands run through my hair then down my back as he unfastened my bra. I felt heat rush to my face as my bare breast pressed against his chest.

My hand moved down his chiseled abs as I started to undo his pants. "Wait" he whispered and I panicked slightly as he pulled away. Sasuke smiled and began to slowly remove my pants first kissing my thigh as the clothing was removed. I move my legs slowly as he discarded my pants to the floor.

Sasuke stood in full glow of the moonlight as he slid out his pants slowly and I could see a blush appear on his cheeks as he slid back into bed hovering over me. We gazed into one another's eyes before closing them and kissing one another deeply. Our tongues met one another wrapping and sliding with each other as our hands roamed each other's bodies.

Sasuke's hands began massaging my breast suddenly but sensually causing my body to shiver with delight at his touch. "Sasuke!" I gasped feeling pleasure flow through my body. Sasuke smiled against my skin nipping down my neck. I dug my nails into his back hearing him moan in response as his back arched inwards pressing our bodies closer together.

I could feel his ridged member against my womanhood and moved my hips slowly which caused our genitals to rub against each other. Sasuke moaned again which caused me to smiled and nibble his ear. "You're moaning Sasuke." I whispered softly feeling seductive.

"You're making me moan Hinata." He replied as he bit down my neck and began kissing my breasts. I threw my head back enjoying the pleasure flowing through me and slid my hands down to his waist as I began to slowly remove his boxers. Sasuke smiled against my breasts. "Hina, Hina you're so naughty." He whispered huskily as his boxers came off freeing his member.

I felt it rub against my womanhood through my panties and more than ever I wanted it in me. I reached over to my side table opening the drawer and rummaging inside as Sasuke continued to pleasure my body. Pulling out three condoms I dropped two on the table and held the other up to Sasuke.

"Protection first" I said and saw him smile. "Of course" he replied opening the condom with his teeth while I slipped out my panties. I spread my legs slightly wider as we began kissing. Without warning Sasuke thrust himself inside me and my senses went into overdrive as he spread my walls.

"Oh god Sasuke!" I cried as my body got used to the sheer size of him inside me. Sasuke grinned an arrogant grin looking down at me. "Yes Hina?" he replied with his trademark smirk. I smiled back and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Make love to me Sasuke." I commanded and he nodded as he began thrusting himself inside me.

Each thrust brought pleasure with some pain as we made love. I could feel my nails break the skin on his back as I dug them in deeply holding on to this feeling as if my life depended on it. Sasuke groaned and moaned with pleasure and sped up this thrust driving his member deeper inside with each movement. I began rock my hips in motion with his causing more pleasure to flow through our bodies.

Sasuke sucked at my breast squeezing them as our sweat drenched bodies slid across one another in our passionate dance of love. I felt my walls tightening around his member as my climax. "Sasuke!" I screamed climaxing "Hinata!" he yelled moments later with one final thrust. We lay in my bed breathing heavily after reaching our climaxes. My hands flowed through his hair as I looked up into the eyes of the man who was slowly starting to win my heart.

"Sasuke that was incredible" I breathed out my chest rising and falling slowly. "Yes, you are." He replied pulling back but my legs held him fast. "No, I like this feeling." I breathed out and Sasuke smiled holding up a second condom. "Protection first." He said and I smiled as he changed condoms.

We began kissing feverishly and I rolled him onto his back before straddling his waist. Sasukes hands reached up trailing their way along my curves up to my breasts playing with them. I leaned my head back breathing heavily. "You really love these don't you?" I asked as he smiled up at me. "I love you and your body happens to be part of you." He said smoothly and I blushed deeply.

We continued the foreplay for a while before I mounted his member. My body once again went into pleasure overdrive as Sasuke's member slid deep inside me. Sasuke's hands slid from my breasts to my waist as he began to thrust himself upwards inside me using his hands to keep my steady. I placed my hands at his shoulders digging my nails inside as his member was continually thrust deeply inside me gasping and moaning softly with each thrust.

Sasuke continued thrust for a while before slowing down. I smirked and began riding him which caused Sasuke to smile. Moving my hips slowly at first I rode him at a gentle pace before speeding up moaning as I pressed myself against him feeling him us his hips to thrust as deep as he could. We continued our motions until climaxing for the second time screaming each other's only to silence one another with a passionate kiss.

I lay on top of Sasuke with him still inside of me our legs intertwining. Sasuke trailed his hands through my hair repeatedly our chests against one another. "I can feel your heart beating." I whispered closing my eyes. "Our heartbeats are in sync with one another." Sasuke replied and I felt for a while longer and smiled when what he said turned out to be true.

"Sasuke, what does this make us now?" I asked slightly concerned gripping my sheets. Sasuke raised my face and kissed me deeply. "I would hope that now we can be a couple." He said smiling and I smiled. "Of course Sasuke" I replied laying back against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hinata" he whispered my name. "Hm?" I replied feeling myself falling asleep. "You're very beautiful." He told me causing me to smile. "Sasuke, you are a charmer's charmer you know that?" I said sleepily. "Yea I know but it's who I am." He replied. "And I love that you are you." I said to him. "Yea, so do I" Sasuke said. We were silent for a while and soon we fell asleep.

_Sasuke's Dream_

_I looked around the dreamscape and felt at peace. __**"You are very smooth Sasuke." **__Galian said to me as he appeared in front of me. "I am what I have to be." I replied flicking one of my bangs. _"Even if that means hurting Hinata?" _a female voice said to me. I turned around looking for the source of the voice. "Who are you, show yourself!" I cried out._

_There was a blinding light and then the silhouette of a woman appeared. "You must be very powerful or very stupid to invade my mind." I said materializing my sword in my hand. "_I am not all that powerful but you will not strike me down." _The woman said as the light began to fade._

_My eyes widened when the woman was revealed and I felt my sword drop. Galian snickered and disappeared leaving me alone with "Ino" I said surprised. Ino floated in front of me dressed in a white gown with angel wings and a halo. _"Sasuke Uchiha, you will listen and listen carefully. I give you this ultimatum. Within a month's time the Dichotomy will have to make its choice. You have two weeks to reveal yourself to her or else my companions and I will." _Ino said to me._

"_Companions?" I asked. _"Sakura, Tenten, and Temari, we have been assigned to make sure Hinata chooses the side of light but your interference have set us back. Now that you two are imprinted on one another we must make sure you guide her without corrupting her. You house the demon Galian within you but I have seen your heart Sasuke. You are a good person; you don't need deceit to get Hinata to help you." _Ino said to me smiling softly._

_I turned my head away as I thought about her words. "Two weeks?" I asked and Ino nodded. _"By that time if she has not been informed we are ordered by the High Father to bring her to the Promised Land so that she may be _**instructed **_in the ways of the Light" _Ino explained. I didn't like the way that sounded and narrowed my eyes at her._

"_If you're an angel then why haven't you been dealing with the demon problem?" I asked. Ino smiled. _"You seem to be doing an admirable job of that yourself" _she replied and I growled. "You know I imprinted on her yet you still try to blackmail me?" I asked laughing. Ino's eyes narrowed._ "If you do anything to corrupt her then the High Father shall use all his power to make sure you never gain the release you so desperately desire by binding your body to the cosmos itself." _She informed me and my eyes glared hatred at her._

_We stared off for a while neither one giving into the other. Finally she looked away and turned to leave. _"You have heard the will of the High Father Sasuke Uchiha. I pray you choose the right decision." _Ino said as she left my mind leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

_

A/N: Annnnnnd 4:20 or at least that's what time it was when had been planned for finishing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and check out the poll on my profile page.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke, the Forever Man

Chapter 13: 2011 – Quartet of Consent

A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you everyone for the reviews. There was a lot of good feedback and here are some answers to the reviews that caught my interest.

Oh My Glob: I understand what you mean when you say Hinata doesn't have to have sex to show affection but she was ready and took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, mainly getting her and Sasuke to become official and to show Sasuke what he means to her.

Refrigerator Burn: I can't say what she'll do cause there's more than one force at play in her life.

cheh: Yes the attack was a setup but not by the Forces of Light.

Enjoy the filler and forgive me with a review.

* * *

_Dreamscape_

_Sasuke stood in the dreamscape looking at the spot where Ino had been. Galian materialized behind the immortal grinning broadly. _"Well that was surprising."_ The demon said. Sasuke stood silently extending is wings as they wrapped around him. _"Hn, I can take a hint" _Galian expressed angrily as he left. Sasuke stood in the same spot silently thinking but unmoving waiting till he would awake and face the problem head on._

_The following morning Sasuke's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly as the feeling of the sun's warmth hit my back. I felt a body next to mine, practically on top of me and move my head to see Hinata's sleeping face. Her expression was peaceful as she dreamt. Moving slowly I maneuvered my body from underneath hers and got out of bed. Hinata stirred slightly as I headed towards her bathroom and I looked back at her smiling.

Entering the bathroom I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed. "Youthful as ever." I said to my reflection. I turned to the door when I heard the knob turning. Hinata walked in with the bed sheet covering her body and smiled when she saw me. "Heya stranger." She greeted me walking up to me.

"Heya yourself." I replied kissing her lips deeply. Hinata let the sheet drop as she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. I pulled back smiling down at Hinata. She blushed and smiled back. "Say Sasuke, about last night…" she began turning her head. "Hm?" I asked confused. "I just wanted to say it was memorable." She said softly. I smiled awkwardly scratching the back of my head. "We should go check on Ino." I stated after a few seconds.

Hinata turned to me and nodded heading towards the bathtub. I headed towards the door when she turned to me. "Oh, you don't want to join me?" she asked looking at me. It turned and saw a light blush on her face as she turned to face me. Smiling I joined her in the tub and turned the shower on. _I'm going to need a shower if I want to keep my head clear._ I thought as the water hit my body.

Needless to say the shower didn't work at peak capacity. Halfway through we ended up making out and would've gone further had the hot water lasted. Still though, it was pleasurable. I exited the bathroom with Hinata drying off with a spare towel as we went over to her bed.

"Sasuke, do you think she'll be ok?" Hinata asked me. "The doctors said that everything was fine with her so don't worry so much Hinata." I replied reassuringly. Hinata nodded and smiled at me. We got dressed and headed downstairs eating a light breakfast together and taking care of Honey before heading out.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful and we pulled into the parking lot a little after visiting time started. We headed towards Ino's room after being checked in watching nurses and doctors pass us by. Opening the door I was hardly as surprised as Hinata to see Temari and Tenten along with Sakura in the room with Shino and Ino. "Hinata!" Ino cried out to her friend. "Hey Ino, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked walking over to the bed.

The others gave her room and smiled greeting me. I nodded speaking very little as my eyes roved from one angel to another. _I'm guessing from your emotional spectrum that Ino told you about us? _Sakura's voice invaded my mind. _Do all angels invade people's mind like this?_ I asked sending the thought to her.

_No, not all but we're no ordinary angels. _Temari's voice said. _We'll since we're all here wouldn't it be easier to do a mind link?_ Tenten suggested. _I concur, Sasuke if you would do the honors. _Ino's voice said. Surprise visibly expressed itself on my face and Hinata turned to me. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" she asked.

I shook my head laughing nervously as the truth formulated. "Nothing, just hearing voices in my head." I said smiling at the save. "Well then it's a good thing you're at the hospital, we can have Sakura here check you out" Temari joked causing everyone to laugh. I laughed with everyone else before opening my mind to the angels.

_Mind Link_

I floated in the nothingness flapping my wings as the angels appeared one by one. "You do know that by coming here you've given me the advantage?" I said to them. The angels flapped their wings looking at me silently. They were in battle gear with their helmets on so I couldn't see their faces.

"We know the dangers of a mind link Sasuke but we know you won't do anything so let's get down to business." Temari said taking off her helmet. She wielded a giant sword that rivaled my own and her armor was more heavily fortified than the others. Sakura removed her helmet next. Her armor was styled after traditional samurai gear and she wielded two katana blades both sheathed on the left side of her hip.

Ino removed her helmet. Although Ino had been easily recognizable from the battle robes she wore so the helmet mattered not to me. Lightly armored which gave her mobility. I couldn't see a weapon so I came to the conclusion she was their magic user. Finally there was Tenten. She was more armored than Ino but less than Sakura and Temari. She carried an angelic bow.

"We are the Quartet of Consent, and by the will of the High Father we are to ensure the dichotomy chooses the path of Light." Temari stated. I looked at the angels and smiled. "Well you all know me and my mission is to release myself from this curse of immortality. Our goals may be different but the path to achieving them is the same." I said to them. Tenten flew towards me with a serious expression. "Hinata is our friend. You better not hurt her." She said to me. I laughed flying away.

"Some friends you are. You've known her and what she was for how long now and you still planned to let her die?" I said to them. Temari gripped the handle of her blade but was stopped by Ino. "It is not our choice it is just the way things are." She said to me. I looked down at them smiling. "Yea whatever. Anyways I've thought about what you told me and I'll get Hinata to choose the path of light but I'll do it on my own terms." I said to Ino.

This time it was Sakura who gripped her weapon. "You, ignorant little-" She began before I interrupted "Nuh uh uh you're an angel aren't you." I taunted the female. Ino looked at me with a sad expression. "So long as she chooses the path of light we care not what methods you use, but the ultimatum still stands that you must reveal yourself to her." Ino said.

I materialized my sword and armor. "And if I refuse?" I asked dangerously. In the mind link reality warped to the one who hosted it meaning I could kill them just by thinking it. The angels drew their weapons except for Ino. "If you're going to kill us then do it. Don't procrastinate." She stated simply. I smirked putting my weapon away know full well the consequences of my actions. "Smart boy. Keep this up and you'll be free in no time." Temari taunted.

I clenched my teeth and turned my back to the angels. "Don't push your luck." I said to them as they began to leave. "Oh wait before I forget," I stated causing them to stop. "Tenten, your husband, do you know what he is?" I asked. Tenten looked at me with a blank expression. "He's a vice-president for a big corporation, a loving father, and a wonderful husband." She replied.

I snickered smiling smugly. "All that may be true but he's housing a demon in him." I said to them. Tenten let lose an arrow faster than I expected. "How dare you?" she exclaimed. I pulled the arrow from my shoulder and looked at ti before breaking the weapon of light. "Believe me or not I don't care but soon someone will find out and your children will be hunted by those you consider your allies." I said looking at the other three angels.

"Angels and demons are never to have offspring together. It is the unwritten law that everyone follows. All I want you to know is that in the dark times ahead for you, that I wish you the best." I said to Tenten as she glared at me. The other angels were silent looking from Tenten to me.

The brunette angel glared at me a while longer before leaving followed by Sakura and Temari. Ino stayed a while longer looking at me. "Is it true or were you just being a jerk?" she asked. I looked her in the eye smirking. "Oh it's true alright every word of it." I replied.

"I see, I'll have to launch an investigation on the matter then." She said as she cupped her chin. "Can you do it though, kill her children?" I asked. "If they are indeed the spawn of a demon and an angel then I'll have no choice. She'll never forgive you or us and she'll probably leave the unit but that's the way it goes." Ino said sadly. I shrugged and flew away as I felt her presence leave my mind.

_Hospital room third person POV_

Everybody laughed as Sasuke came to the punch line of the joke. Looking at her phone Tenten excused herself telling everyone she had to get home to her children. She waved good-bye and left and was soon followed by Temari who glared quickly at Sasuke unnoticed by everyone other than him.

Sakura went back to work telling them that she'd be back during her next break. Shino excused himself telling Ino that he had to get back to work and that he'd be back to pick her up tomorrow when they released her. Hinata and Sasuke stayed for a few hours more keeping Ino company before they too left.

Sasuke was driving along the darkened streets towards his home with Hinata in the passenger side. "I'm glad she'll be getting out tomorrow." She said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "Yea, her recovery is amazing." He stated. "Yea it's like she has a guardian angel." Hinata said absentmindedly. _You have no idea how close you are to the truth._ Sasuke thought as they pulled up to his home.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's house and was surprised at it. It was a family sized home with a driveway and a spacious yard. "You live here?" she asked and Sasuke smiled. "Yea, it's nice." He answered opening the driver door. Hinata scooted over as he exited and strapped herself into the seat looking out the window.

"You'll have to show me the inside sometime." She said and Sasuke smiled before kissing her lips softly. "Sure thing Hinata, drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." He said as he backed away. Hinata smiled at Sasuke waving as she put the truck into gear and drove off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Blegh weak chapter I know, but it was only a filler. I'm sorry for the lateness and weakness. Forgive this struggling author with positive reviews. As a side note check out the poll on my profile page if you haven't already


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 14: 2011 – Picking a Side

A/N: So much feedback and so much emotion to reply to.

Refrigerator Burn: The angels don't have a choice in the matter. They are commanded by the High Father. As for Tenten and the other underlying stories they fit very well into the plot.

Oh My Glob: to answer your questions in order: No he isn't on his period and he doesn't like to be controlled. Also he can do whatever he wants but he knows the consequences of his actions and you are right if Hinata chooses the Dark Side (laugh at the inside joke) then he can't die. Finally he was just messing around with them since he knows killing them won't bring him the thing he desires.

cheh: your questions will be answered this chapter.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

_One Day Ago_

Tenten walked up to her house her mind replaying the events of the mind link.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned his back to the angels. "Don't push your luck." He said to them as they began to leave. "Oh wait before I forget," I stated causing them to stop. "Tenten, your husband, do you know what he is?" I asked. Tenten looked at me with a blank expression. "He's a vice-president for a big corporation, a loving father, and a wonderful husband." She replied._

_He snickered smiling smugly. "All that may be true but he's housing a demon in him." Sasuke said to them. Tenten let lose an arrow faster than he expected. "How dare you?" she exclaimed. They watched as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and looked at it before breaking the weapon of light. "Believe me or not I don't care but soon someone will find out and your children will be hunted by those you consider your allies." He said looking at the other three angels._

_"Angels and demons are never to have offspring together. It is the unwritten law that everyone follows. All I want you to know is that in the dark times ahead for you, that I wish you the best." Sasuke said to Tenten as she glared at him. The other angels were silent looking from Tenten to the Uchiha._

_End_

Shaking her head she tried to get the thought out of her head but the more she thought about it the more some things became apparent to her. Neji had survived a fatal accident with nothing more than a few broken bones and bruises. He hadn't been sick a day since the accident and even in bed he was rougher more, _animalistic_. She thought to herself opening the front door.

She was immediately pulled inside by Neji who slammed her against the wall kissing her lips deeply. Tenten responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their embrace. "Tenten." He breathed her name huskily and the brunette felt her senses skyrocket.

"Neji." She replied back to him laying her head into his chest. "Tenten, I have to leave you." He said suddenly and Tenten raised her head immediately. "Neji, what do you mean?" she asked fear evident in her eyes.

"There is a war coming and I don't want you or the children hurt." Neji said to his wife. "War, what war? Neji what are you talking about?" she asked him and Neji sighed. "I guess it'll be easier if I showed you." He said looking around to make sure the children weren't around.

Closing his eyes Neji focused on the power within him and suddenly demonic wings burst from his back ripping through his shirt. "Tenten, your husband died the day of that accident but instead of moving on I made a deal with a demon named Chaos. To be his vessel until the time was needed that the war would start. In return I got to stay with my family." Neji explained.

Tenten just stared in silence at Neji and closed her eyes. There was a flash of white and her angel wings sprouted. Neji looked at Tenten in surprise and to two winged beings stared at one another in silence. "Do it now Tenten because I won't kill you." Neji said to his wife fighting the survival instincts of Chaos.

Tenten looked into his eyes, his deep pale white orbs and she began to cry. When angels cry storms are formed and right now Africa was getting rain when it wasn't the rainy season. "Neji!" she cried out wrapping her arms around him as well as her wings.

Neji was surprised but returned her embrace wrapping his wings around her own. "Tenten." He whispered and her tears changed from crystal clear to blood red. "Tenten! Your tears!" he exclaimed wiping them away. The substance was thick and he tasted it his eyes widening. "Blood?" he mused

Tenten's lips caught his as she smiled bitterly. "Only fallen angels cry tears of blood." She whispered and Neji pulled back his wings to see that Tenten's white wings were now black. "I've committed the biggest Taboo and now I will be hunted and killed." She said to Neji and Neji's eyes hardened.

"No, I won't let it happen!" he exclaimed and then they heard it, the flapping of wings. "Neji, they're here. Take the children and run. Keep them safe." She said feverishly as her armor appeared around her in a flash. Neji looked at Tenten and she couldn't have looked sexier in his eyes.

_**Take her advice Neji, but leave the brats. Our only focus is the dichotomy and Galian. The matters of angels concern us not. **_Chaos screamed in the males head. _No._ Neji replied and he took more of chaos' power completing his transformation. "Neji what are you doing?" Tenten asked and was responded with a kiss. It was deep and passionate. "Till death do us part." Neji whispered in her ear forming Chaos's Greatsword.

There was a cry from above and the couple looked at one another before flying strait up through the ceiling and into their children's room from the floor. "mommy mommy!" Rika cried out. She was huddled with Axel in a corner while Taki glared at the angel holding him by his neck. "Tenten, of the Quatret of Consent. We hereby-" the angel began before his body was shot full of arrows.

"Never touch my children!" she exclaimed her eyes narrowing dangerously as the other two Angels drew their weapons. One had a scythe and the other carried two short swords. "Taki, take your siblings to our room and wait for us." Neji informed his son. Taki nodded his eyes never leaving the remaining angels.

When they were out the two angels rushed Neji and Tenten. The couple reacted quickly and with precision that came with experience Tenten let loose arrows keeping her opponents at bay. Soon though she hit a wall and remembered they were still inside and flew upwards through the roof and attic to get outside. She was followed by the short-sword wielder and soon the scythe wiled was shot from the window only to be pursued by Neji.

"You lost your only advantage. Out here your arrows won't help you." The angel said her face hidden by a hood. "You're nothing but an Executioner Angel. You would've been able to take the lives of my children but against me you don't have a demons chance in heaven." Tenten taunted. The angel gripped her weapons tightly rushing through the air towards Tenten who floated flapping her wings slowly only to stay afloat.

At the last possible moment she flipped forwards which caught her opponent off guard and let loose an arrow at the base of her neck. The arrow passed clean through and the angel turned around with surprise. "You just shot me?" she asked and Tenten notched another arrow although this time it was made of pale fire.

"Angel fire, one of the few things that can actually harm an angel." The woman said as the hole in her neck regenerated. The blades of her short swords melted and were replaced by a brilliant golden flame as she got into her stance. "So you truly have fallen." She said sadly and Tenten nodded. "Yes, I've fallen…fallen in love!" she cried out letting loose the flaming arrows.

The unknown angel dodged the arrows as best as she could but a few clipped her wings causing her to tumble in the air. "Scattershot!" Tenten cried out as she let off ten arrows at once and as they sped towards her adversary they did indeed scatter forming fifty arrows that soon became two hundred-fifty arrows.

The female tried to deflect the projectiles but to no avail and she fell screaming as the arrows pin cushioned her body. Tenten looked down at the dying angel and knocked one last angel for a coup de grace. "I'm sorry…not really." She said firing the arrow through the angel's skull.

She turned around to see Neji flying back towards her carrying a scythe as well as his sword. "I take it you finished up?" she said to him hugging her husband close. Neji nodded and the two descended back into their house. Walking back to their room they saw their children in a barrier. "Oh no!" Tenten cried out as she panicked but calmed down when she saw Rika open her eyes and the barrier dispelled.

"Did I do good daddy?" she asked running over to Neji. Neji smiled patting her head. "You did wonderful." He said praising his daughter. Axel walked over to Hinata, the stains of tears apparent on his face. "Mommy!" he cried out hugging her close and Tenten lifted him up holding her son close. Taki was the last to join his siblings holding his shoulder.

"Taki are you hurt?" Tenten asked concerned. The young boy shook his head grasping as his hands began to glow. "A few more treatments with the light and it'll be good as new." He said. Tenten was about to walk over and heal him but was stopped by Neji. "You did good son. You protected your siblings and for that your mother and I are proud of you." Neji said to Taki.

Tenten looked at Taki who turned his head away trying to hide the blush of pride he felt receiving praise from his parents. "This scythe is yours, Remember your duty as the eldest." Neji said offering the weapon to his son. Taki grasped the handle of the weapon and clenched his teeth as it glowed brightly. They heard the sound as the holy weapon fought against the grip of its new master but Taki didn't scream nor did he loosen his grip.

When the light faded the blade of the scythe grew longer as the edges became serrated. "Ripper that is your true name." Taki spoke to the scythe. The five stood in each other's presence for a few moments before Neji summoned a portal. "Let's go everyone. We can't stay here any longer." He said to them.

Taki and Axel went through the portal without argument leaving their mother father and sister. "Tenten?" Neji said softly. He and Tenten had reverted to normal and his wife took one last look around the room. "Everyone has a side to choose Tenten." He said softly and felt a kiss on his cheek. "I know Neji and I'll stick to the choice I made." She said taking Rika through the portal with her. Neji was the last to enter the portal and moments later the house burst into flames.

_High Father's Court_

The High Father looked down at the remaining members of the Quartet of Consent. "Unforgivable, You should all be ashamed of yourselves." He said, voice booming. The three angels hung their heads in shame not knowing what to say in his presence.

"You let a powerful demon commit the ultimate taboo with one of the most powerful angels. And you were able to see what was right under your noses until it was too late." He said to them and believe it or not even though his voice boomed he wasn't yelling. Perhaps it wouldn't have hurt as much if he did yell but the way he spoke every word was laced with disappointment and it stung the three angels.

"Sir, as team leader please allow me to find her and finish this personally." Temari said kneeling before the High Father. He looked down at his Angel and shook his head. "No, you started this as a team and you will end this as a team. You are no longer a four-man team therefore your team name shall be changed to suit your new position." He said to them.

"Ino, Sakura, Temari." He said and each angel looked up at him. "You are now the Trinity of Unity, because only united can you overcome the trials set before you." He announced and the angels felt themselves filled with light. "We shall not fail you High Father." Temari said as her pupiless golden eyes gazed at their leader. The High Father nodded. "Then go with my blessing my angels and know that you have chosen the righteous path."

_Hinata's Office Present  
_

"Hello?" Hinata said answering the phone. The voice on the other end was hysterical and Hinata could only make out bits and pieces of what was being said. "Ino slow down! what happened what fire are you talking about?" she asked her friend. "Hinata, Tenten and Neji! Their whole house burned down and they were still inside!" Ino cried over the phone and Hinata's phone dropped from her hand crashing to the floor.

_Elsewhere_

Sasuke wiped the blood from his sword as a jolt went through his body._ Hinata?_ he thought surprised and turned towards the direction where he knew she would be. **And, so it begins **Galian thought as Sasuke rushed towards the Dichotomy, towards Hinata.

* * *

A/N: Well this seems like a good place to stop and now the plot moves along. I do apologize as of late for my poor performance but now I should be getting back into the main storylines of my stories. As always leave a review, they keep me motivated to update sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 15: 2011 – Revelations Part I

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. They were very rounded and inspirational

littlewitch88: to answer your question read the chapter ~.o

Refrigerator-Burn: High Father is supposed to be kind of a jerk to normal people as in the way they perceive him because he's a god and he's all about righteousness and stuff so when something doesn't go right he punishes in accordance to the crime and since the quartet were among his favorite angels it disappointed him greatly that one of them had become a Fallen

Laila Rose: wow, what can I say about you except your review got my creative juices flowing (wink wink ~.o) and made my mind go into overdrive. Thank you so much for asking the questions you did. It makes me proud that I can instill such curiosity into my readers. To answer your multitude of questions I'll start off by saying Neji is like Sasuke but different in a few ways. In my story demons cannot live in the human world without a host and finding a host means binding their souls to the person's body. Neji was dying and so in order to live on he gave his soul to Chaos and Chaos put his own soul into Neji's body. So to clarify which demon it is, the demon in Neji is Chaos. As for the question as to what happened to his soul, that will be revealed later. The reason why Tenten accepted Neji was because she is in love with him and even though he is a demon their love was pure so she will stay by his side no matter what he chooses. The accident in question though happened before the children were born when Neji was in college when he and Tenten were dating.

I hope that clears up everything for you guys and now on with the chapter.

* * *

_Hinata's Office Present_

"Hello?" Hinata said answering the phone. The voice on the other end was hysterical and Hinata could only make out bits and pieces of what was being said. "Ino slow down! What happened, what fire are you talking about?" she asked her friend. "Hinata, its Tenten and Neji! Their whole house burned down while they were still inside!" Ino cried over the phone and Hinata's phone dropped from her hand crashing to the floor.

_Elsewhere_

Sasuke wiped the blood from his sword as a jolt went through his body._ Hinata?_ he thought surprised and turned towards the direction where he knew she would be. **And, so it begins **Galian thought as Sasuke rushed towards the Dichotomy, towards Hinata.

Sasuke leaped into the air spreading his wings as he flew into the sky. **Why are you going to her?** Galian asked and Sasuke flew faster. _Something is wrong, she needs me! _The immortal thought back as he homed in on Hinata. **Needs you? Aren't you just using her for your own benefit?** Galian asked with a malicious chuckle.

Sasuke stopped in midair at the demons words. _It's different now. Something happened, something big and I need to be there for her._ Sasuke thought flying towards Hinata. **It's the link you two have that's making you act like this Sasuke.** Galian whispered in the man's mind. Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he closed in on Hinata's life source.

There was a ringing and vibration in Sasuke's pocket and he answered his cellular on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Its…its terrible!" Hinata screeched on the other end of the line.

"Hinata, what happened?" Sasuke asked slowing his descent so as not to have the wind obscure his voice.

"There was a fire at Neji and Tenten's house. They were still inside with their children and couldn't escape!" the female exclaimed and from the sound of her voice Sasuke could tell she was falling apart.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he thought about the situation. Neji was a demon and Tenten was an angel, there's no way a normal fire could've killed them. Either they fought and the house was just collateral or they were attacked by an outside force. Either way he had to deal with Hinata first before he went to look for clues.

"Hinata, where are you now?" Sasuke asked quickly concern lacing his voice.

"I'm getting ready to head over to Ino's and then we're going to the house to what we can do." She replied.

"Hinata I don't think you should be driving in your state. Let me come get you and we can head over to Ino's together." Sasuke said landing on the top of a public garage.

"Oh…ok…Sasuke. Please hurry." Hinata said before hanging up.

Sasuke closed his phone clenching his teeth. _Damn_ he thought focusing his powers on the free space in front of him. There was a flash of light as his car was summoned and Sasuke collapsed from the effort. **You know summoning magic is the most advanced and draining yet you do it without a care. Let's hope you can focus on driving while your body is still recovering. **Galian chuckled as Sasuke got into the vehicle and pulled out the garage.

_Hinata's Home_

Hinata was pacing back and forth tears flowing freely. "This can't be happening, this just can't be happening." She muttered repeatedly. Honey looked up at his master ears dropping at her agitated state. There was a ringing as her phone went off and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hinata, its Temari. I just heard from Ino what happened. Are you ok? Do you need anything?" she asked her friend.

Hinata held back a strangled cry shaking her head.

"No, thank you Temari but Sasuke is coming to get me and take me to Ino's." she replied.

"Ok I'll head over there as well." She informed Hinata.

"No really it's ok Temari; I don't want you to cancel your training plans because of me." Hinata said quickly

"Hinata, you and Tenten are two of my closest friends. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while you're distressed and she's…" Temari cut off and Hinata could hear her sniffling in the background.

"Temari…" Hinata said softly.

"I'll see you at Ino's Hinata." Temari said and Hinata could tell she was crying.

"Alright then Temari." She replied softly hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later she heard the roar of Sasuke's Mustang and ran to the front door. Opening it she saw Sasuke rushing to her and ran into his arms hugging him tightly. The two embraced one another as Hinata cried freely into Sasuke's shoulder and he comforted her.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered into the woman's ear. Hinata shook her head against his chest. "It's not your fault Sasuke. I thank you for being here for me and I appreciate your concern." She told him and Sasuke smiled softly. "Let's go, Ino must be waiting for you." He told her and the couple got into the car and Sasuke pulled out the driveway

_Ino's Home_

Ino Sakura and Temari sat together in the living room of the house in grim silence. "Are you sure we have to do this?" Sakura asked. "It is the will of the High Father." Temari replied clenching her fist. "But still we told Sasuke he had time and now we're just going to kidnap her?" Sakura asked with disbelief. "That immortal is dangerous and Hinata will be better off without him." Temari said to her fellow angels.

Ino was silent during their conversation. "Still I don't think we have to kidnap her. I mean we don't have any proof that the demons are gathering to attack her." Sakura said fidgeting a little. "Are you questioning the High Father's command?" Temari asked dangerous; her eyes shining brightly.

Sakura, not to be intimidated, narrowed her eyes shining them as well. "Girls, stop this nonsense." Ino interrupted. Temari and Sakura looked over at the blond before turning their heads away from one another. "Temari I know Tenten's betrayal hit you hard but don't take it out on us, and you Sakura I know that you fancy mortals but don't forget Hinata is anything but mortal. We have a job to do so let's do it." Ino said to the two angels. Sakura and Temari looked at one another and nodded as they waited for Hinata to arrive.

_Outside Ino's Home, moments later_

Sasuke pulled into the driveway looking at the house. "Well it is a nice place." He stated simply as he and Hinata got out the car. The two walked up to the front door when Sasuke felt a surge of power from inside. _What the fuck? The remaining three of them are inside and aren't even trying to mask their power._ He thought as Hinata rang the doorbell.

They waited a few seconds until the door opened revealing a distraught Ino. Opening the screen she ushered the two inside, narrowing her eyes at Sasuke. _What we do is the will of the High Father, don't interfere. _Sasuke heard Ino's thoughts invade his mind.

Turing a corner he saw Sakura and Temari sitting on a couch and chose to sit across from them next to Hinata. Ino left and went to the kitchen to get refreshments leaving the two angels with Sasuke and Hinata.

Sakura looked across from herself and smiled. "Thank you Sakura and Temari for coming here." She said to her friends. Sakura smiled softly. "Tenten was one of us Hinata and so are you. I just don't understand how it happened." Sakura said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Sasuke's senses were on full alert as he looked around with his mind's eye for anything unnatural.

Temari, Sakura and Hinata continued talking and comforting one another as Ino came back with drinks for everyone. Hinata took a sip form her cup as she tried to calm her nerves. "I still can't believe something like this happened to them, and their children." She said with her head down.

"If only I had been there, maybe I could've done something!" she cried out tears flowing. Sasuke held Hinata close as she cried rocking her back and forth. Temari looked at Ino and Sakura nodding. They nodded back in acknowledgment and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, we know that this is a difficult time for you but we have something to tell you that is of the utmost importance." Temari said standing. Hinata turned to her friends with curiosity and confusion etched on her face. "What is it?" she asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the trio knowing what they were about to do.

In a bright flash of light the three angels spread their wings and were covered in their armor. "We aren't what you think us to be." Ino said to Hinata folding her wings behind her. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight before her. "Wh-wh-w-wh-wha-what is th-th-this?" she asked fearfully clinging to Sasuke. Sakura's facial expression softened and she reached out to Hinata but was stopped by Temari's arm. "This is our revelation to you. We are angels, charged with the task of watching over you." Temari replied

"Watch over me? Why?" Hinata asked never letting go of Sasuke who was silently glaring at the angels. "Because Hinata you are very special and very important." Ino informed the raven-haired woman. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked them. Temari sighed and floated into the air moving closer to Hinata. "We don't have the time right now to explain what's going on. All you need to do is trust us." She said to Hinata.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and back to the angels. "What will happen to Sasuke?" she asked concerned. Temari began laughing and looked at the immortal. "That's for him to decide." She replied. "But we have our orders and we are taking you with us." She said reaching out to Hinata.

There was a loud BOOM and the next moment Temari was blown back into the wall. Hinata looked up from the ground and saw Sasuke covering her body as he glared at the opposite wall. Following his gaze she gasped at the sight before her. "Taki?" she whispered.

Taki Hyuga stood holding his scythe and smiled down at Hinata. "Heya auntie, Mother and Father sent me to find you." He said nonchalantly as figures appeared around him and were soon revealed to be various demons. "They even let me bring some friends." Taki proclaimed as his eyes glowed bright red.

Sakura and Ino floated down in front of Hinata and Sasuke. "We shall not let you have her." Ino said as a golden light surrounded her hands. Sakura drew both katana as her helmet appeared. Seconds later the two were joined by Temari who walked over calmly drawing her sword. "Uchiha, protect Hinata. Make sure these demons don't get to her." Temari instructed to Sasuke.

Taki and his demons faced off against the Angels with neither side moving for a few moments. "Take them down, but leave my aunt unharmed." Taki commanded and the demons charged.

* * *

A/N: Part I of Revelations. The next part is going to be extra-long with lots of action. As always drop a review for a faster update and vote on the poll if you haven't already.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 16: 2011 – Revelations Part II

A/N: Thank for the reviews everyone. This will be the action packed part of Revelations so I hope you enjoy it.

Note: I made a typo last chapter. It was supposed to be Taki, the eldest of Neji and Tenten's children not Axel who burst the wall down.

Before I forget I'll answer a review.

Refrigerator-Burn: thank you for the review and your questions shall be answered this chapter.

Littlewitch88: Yes Tenten is evil and your other curiosities shall be answered in the story.

* * *

_Ino's House Hinata's POV_

My name is Hinata Hyuga. Up until a few minutes ago my life was normal. I lived peacefully by myself but surrounded by good friends and family. I met a man and we became close. He was everything I could dream of and more. I can see his eyes now as he stares at the beings in front of us. My closest friends, the girls who I have known since high school have kept a secret from me and I still don't know if I believe what I am seeing.

"This is our revelation to you. We are angels, charged with the task of watching over you." Temari replied to my question. "Watch over me? Why?" I asked asked never letting go of Sasuke who was silently glaring at the angels. "Because Hinata you are very special and very important." Ino informed me taking a step forward. "What do you mean?" I asked my friends. Temari sighed and floated into the air moving closer to me. "We don't have the time right now to explain what's going on. All you need to do is trust us." She said to me.

It was in that moment in time that I thought back to everything that had happened between me and the girls. They had never harmed me and had always been there for me. As surprised as I was at their revelation I couldn't see them doing anything to harm me. I gazed at Temari and was about to reach out to her when the image of Sasuke popped into my head.

I turned to Sasuke and then back to the angels. "What will happen to Sasuke?" I asked them concerned for Sasuke's safety. Temari began laughing and looked at my boyfriend. "That's for him to decide." She replied. "But we have our orders and we are taking you with us." She said reaching her hand out to me..

There was a loud BOOM and in the next moment a multitude of events happened. Temari was blown back into the wall, Sasuke tackled me to the ground covering my body with his to protect me from debris, and Ino formed a protective barrier around herself and Sakura. I looked up from the ground slowly and saw Sasuke glaring at the wall opposite of where Temari had been blown. Following his gaze I gasped at the sight before me. "Taki?" I whispered in a hushed tone

Taki Hyuga, my very own nephew stood in front of me holding a scythe and smiling down at me. "Heya auntie, Mother and Father sent me to find you." He said nonchalantly as figures began to appear around him. "They even let me bring some friends." Taki proclaimed as his eyes glowed bright red and the figures were brought to life to be something that I could've sworn only existed in movies.

Sakura and Ino floated down in front of Sasuke and me. "We shall not let you have her." Ino said as a golden light surrounded her hands. Sakura drew both katana blades as a helmet appeared on her head. Seconds later the two were joined by Temari who walked over calmly drawing her sword. "Uchiha, protect Hinata. Make sure these demons don't get to her." Temari instructed to Sasuke.

Taki and his monsters faced off against the Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Neither side made a move for a few moments. "Take them down, but leave my aunt unharmed." Taki commanded and the demons charged. My eyes widened as my friends flew forwards and began slicing through the monsters, except for Ino who from the looks of it was blasting orbs of light towards the creatures.

I felt myself pulled to my feet and looked up to see Sasuke trying to pull me away from danger. "Let's go Hinata!" he cried over the chaotic noises of battle. I followed numbly and was knocked to the ground when an explosion tore through the floor splitting it. I gasped as I began falling but stopped short when Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"Sasuke" I said his name weakly my eyes never leaving his as he struggled to pull me up. "Hold on Hinata!" he cried out and with a cry pulled me up from the fissure. He pulled me into the hall leading towards the front door but we were blocked by one of the monsters who grinned at us with wicked sharp teeth. "Step aside mortal and give us the girl." It said to Sasuke.

I saw Sasuke tense up and look back at me. "Heheh, sorry Hina, but it looks like you're in for a bit more of a surprise." He said to me and I saw his ebony eyes burn away to a blood-red crimson with a design replacing his pupils. "My true eyes, as promised." He said to me with a smirk before turning to face the creature.

The creature in turned blanched and took a step back. "Y-y-y-y-you-you're" he stuttered and Sasuke chuckled gathering what looked like black lightning in his palm. "That's right." He replied blasting the creature apart with the electricity. It exploded and its blood splattered everywhere. Before any of it could splatter on me though I was surrounded by grey feathers.

Sasuke looked at me with concern as he checked my body. "Hinata, are you ok?" he asked me. I stared dumbly into his eyes hypnotized by their color. "You're an angel as well?" I asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Not exactly, come on we have to get you to a safe location." He replied to me picking me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and without hesitation he took of bursting through the door and flew into the sky.

Bolts of lightning and plumes of fire shot up at us from below and I looked down to see monsters flying after us trying to knock Sasuke out the sky. Sasuke flipped around with his eyes glowing brightly. Suddenly beams shot form them slicing through the monsters. "What are you?" I asked as Sasuke dove through the sky avoiding the projectiles flying after him.

"I'm an immortal." He answered immediately. "An immortal?" I questioned looking at his face. "Yes, but can we not play twenty-one questions right now. I **am** trying to concentrate on keeping you alive." He said to me doing a barrel roll and spreading his wings to slow his descent. The monsters shot past us and Sasuke smirked and I saw his features darken.

He shot the beams from his eyes again killing the remaining creatures. Once they were eliminating Sasuke looked around for any more pursuers before flying down to the ground and landing in a deserted field. I felt my feet lowered to the ground and looked up at Sasuke's face. He was looking to the sky and his wings had vanished. "Where are your wings?" I asked curiously.

"In my body." He replied again. I saw his face contort with frustration and he turned to me trying to stay calm. "Hinata, you have to stop with the questions for now." He said to me softly. "Why?" I asked slightly peeved. "Because I'm forced to tell you the truth immediately" he replied seconds later.

My eyes widened at his response and I looked him in the eye for any trace of deceit. "Prove it." I challenged and Sasuke sighed. "Fine, ask me anything." He told me and I thought about what to ask him. "Did you know my friends were angels when you first met me?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't until I rescued Ino from her assault that I found out the truth. They're very good at hiding their presence." He answered. I looked in the sky up at the sun sighing. This was all too much. "If you aren't an angel and you claim to be an immortal then why can you do all those things?" I asked Sasuke and he sat down motioning for me to sit next to him.

"It's my eyes." He replied sighing. "I've been alive for over three-hundred years." He said to me and my eyes widened at his claim. "But you don't look a day over twenty." I accused. Sasuke smirked and laughed. "Actually I was twenty-seven when I was made into an immortal and as such my body has remained this way since that time." He specified to me.

"How did you become an immortal?" I inquired curiously. "I challenged death, and won." He replied with a distant look in his eyes. "What do you mean, challenged death?" I asked him. "In my time I was the best swordsman in the world. I was so great that I boasted not even death itself could defeat me. Weeks later I fell ill and was on the verge of dying. I got to face my prideful boast head on." Sasuke told me.

"Death came for me and I fought with everything I had to live. Although I could not kill death I was able to defeat him in combat and for my victory he gave me life eternal." Sasuke informed me as he continued his story. "So, you will live forever?" I asked and Sasuke shook his head. "No, there is a catch to this curse. I shall live as long as evil remains in the world. Once all evil is gone I shall die." He explained.

I shook my head confused. "But, you can't erase evil. Evil and good for that matter work in harmony and keep a balance. One cannot exist without the other." I said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded slowly. "You're half-right Hinata. **I **can't erase evil from the world but there is someone who can, The Embodiment of the Dichotomy of Good and Evil who has the power to destroy either good or evil." Sasuke told me and I gasped covering my mouth.

"But, but, but that would ruin the balance. The world must have a balance in order to be stable." I argued with the immortal. Sasuke looked at me smiling. "I never knew that the Dichotomy existed until I met you Hinata, did you know that?" he said suddenly and I shook my head.

"What does meeting me have to do with you finding out about the Dichotomy?" I asked although something inside told me I already knew the answer. "His meeting you has caused him to see that you, Hinata are in fact the embodiment of the Dichotomy of Good and Evil." I heard Ino's voice say from above. Looking up I saw Ino, Sakura and Temari float down to us. Their armor was heavily damaged, although in Ino's case her robes were close to shreds.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked the angels. "You are the balance Hinata." Ino informed me. "Me? No, no no on that's impossible. I'm just a normal human." I told them backing up. "You are anything but normal Hinata but you are indeed human, for now at least." Temari said smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. "Well at this point in time you're sort of a larvae form of your true self. Your growth is dependent on the immediate factors surrounding your life, mainly Sasuke." Sakura explained as she discarded her broken armor. I looked at Sasuke and back at the angels. "How does Sasuke influence me? I am my own person!" I cried out.

"He doesn't influence you directly but the two of you are connected and his energies influence your true self. So far he's been able to maintain a balance of positive and negative energies so you have been able to maintain a balance over yourself but for our purposes we need you to be influenced by the Light." Ino explained to me.

"So, you're just using me?" I asked feeling tears spring to my eyes. "No, we are only following orders. I wish from the bottom of my heart that things didn't have to be this way Hinata but the High Father commands us and we must do his bidding." Sakura told me crying tears of gold. I looked from Ino to Sakura and then to Temari. The woman whom I have treated like sisters were now telling me that I had to follow a path set in stone.

"I won't do it. I won't become a pawn in your game!" I exclaimed. Sakura turned her head away and Temari sighed drawing her weapon. "Hinata, don't make us hurt you. We still care about you and we would rather this go peacefully." Ino spoke softly. I took another step back my eyes shifting from each angel as Sasuke sat quietly watching the whole ordeal.

"I have a question, where does Sasuke fit into all this?" I asked. The angels turned their attention to Sasuke and Temari smirked. "Well Uchiha will you tell her or should we do it?" she asked and Sasuke stood spreading his wings. "First will you confirm to Hinata that it is impossible for me to lie to her?" he asked

Ino nodded closing her eyes. I gasped as a golden string erupted from my chest and connected to Sasuke's. "What is this?" I asked grasping the string. It was warm and calmed me down considerably just like Sasuke did. "This is the bond that you and Sasuke share. It is unique to you two just as your bonds to us are unique." Ino explained and suddenly three pinkish strings erupted from my chest connecting to the girls.

"You still trust us, I see." Ino said looking at the string. I grit my teeth and turned my head away knowing she spoke the truth. I may not be happy with them at the moment but they were still friends even if they had a hidden agenda. "That doesn't answer my question though." I said quickly changing the subject.

"My original goal was as selfish as the forces of Light or Darkness." Sasuke replied. "I have wished for death's embrace for centuries and I finally found out how to obtain it. Through you Hinata I could die." He said to me and my expression turned to horror as his meaning became clearer to me. "But it's changed somewhat. I found someone worth staying around for and I want to protect that person." He said to me and the string connecting us glowed brighter.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Temari asked pointing her weapon at him. Sasuke glared at Temari and with a burst of energy was transformed. Had it not been for Sasuke catching me at the last moment I would've been blown back by the force of the explosion.

Sasuke stood surrounded by a pale light dressed in armor similar to Temari's with gargantuan sword strapped to his back and a pair of pistols strapped behind on his waist. His wings were laced with a protective coating and he wore a gauntlet on his left arm with a gem on the back of his hand. The gem was surrounded by a pentagram and was in the form of an eye.

I stared silently at Sasuke and his majestic stance. His eyes turned to me from behind a mask and I saw their crimson glow and felt calmed. Leaning against him I stared at the angels defiantly. "I will forge my own path." I told them and Temari narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and I. "Sasuke you know what happens if you get in our way." She threatened and Sasuke drew his sword holding the massive weapon effortlessly with one hand.

"Bring it on then." He challenged and the three angels got into their battle stances. I could tell they were tried from the previous battle but they still intended to fight. "Sasuke, don't kill them." I said softly to the immortal and Sasuke nodded in confirmation that he had heard me.

Stepping back I ran over to a tree hiding behind it so that I'd be out the way. "Earth Mother I offer you this prayer, protect the Dichotomy on the power of my heart and soul in all that is your divine grace." Sasuke prayed aloud and I felt and energy surge around me.

Sasuke looked at the angels switching the sword to his right hand and resting it on his shoulder. "Let's get this over with." He said to them as he rushed forwards wings spread, cloak billowing towards a conflict that would spread far beyond this one battle.

* * *

A/N: Part II of Revelations complete. AS usual leave a review for a quicker update. If you haven't checked out my other stories _Crimson Moon_ and _Quest of Restoration_ read them and leave a review.

Note:Also there is a link to a picture of what i used for the basis for Sasuke's true form. I take no credit for the pic because i did not draw it and it only served as a basis not what he completely looks like.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 17: 2011 – Revelations Part III

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone. Although some of you are still slightly confused so I'll clear up as much as possible answering your reviews.

Laila Rose: I wouldn't say that Taki is evil. He's just following his parents. So technically you can classify him. As for the sides it stands like this at the moment: Sasuke and Hinata for Balance, The Forces of Light for Good (this includes Temari, Ino, and Sakura as well as the Skylark Forces), and The Forces of Darkness for Evil. Tenten and Neji are part of The Forces of Darkness so they want to use Hinata to destroy evil. I can't reveal any more without spoiling the story so just read more of the revelations it should clear things up.

Refrigerator Burn: Yea, I made a typo sorry for the confusion but its Taki not Axel. As for Tenten and Neji, they'll be coming back to try and make Hinata join them.

Hope that clears up some things and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Nearby Abandoned Field Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Temari asked pointing her weapon at me. Iglared at the angel and with a burst of energy transformed. I saw Hinata begin to fly away and caught her so she wouldn't be hurt. When the transformation completed i stood surrounded by a pale light dressed in my armor which was similar to Temari's, along with my gargantuan sword strapped to my back and my twin pistols strapped behind on my waist.

My wings were laced with a protective coating and i wore a special gauntlet on my left arm with a gem on the back. The gem and was in the form of an crimson eye and surrounded by a pentagram. Hinata stared silently at me in my transformed state. I turned my eyes to her and saw her relax. She leaned against me and stared at the angels with a defiant expression.

"I will forge my own path." She told them and Temari narrowed her eyes at her. "Sasuke you know what happens if you get in our way." She threatened and I drew my sword holding the massive weapon effortlessly with one hand.

"Bring it on then." I challenged and the three angels got into their battle stances. I could tell they were tried from the previous battle but they still intended to fight. "Sasuke, don't kill them." Hinata said softly to me and I nodded not taking my eyes off my opponents.

I felt Hinata leave my side and run over to a nearby tree so she would be out of harm's way. "Earth Mother I offer you this prayer, protect the Dichotomy on the power of my heart and soul in all that is your divine grace." I prayed aloud sending a protective barrier to surround Hinata.

I looked at the angels switching the sword to my right hand and resting it on my shoulder. "Let's get this over with." I said to them and rushed forwards spreading my wings towards a battle I had been wishing for.

Temari's blade rivaled my in size and as for strength, well we were about to find that out now. She charged towards me to meet my attack and in moments we clashed. I could see her jaws clench as she tried to overpower me. It was a fruitless effort though. "Give it up Temari. You're too tired from holding off the demons to have a chance against me." I said to the angel.

There was a whoosh of air and I leaped into the air avoiding Sakura's strike as she attacked me from behind. "Too slow" I smirked and was hit in the chest by a concussive force the blasted me into the ground. "Yes you are." Ino's voice said from above. I flipped up from the ground narrowing my eyes at the angels.

"Well, it seems you have more fight left in you than I originally had thought. In that case, I won't be holding back." I said to them and flew towards Ino. As expected Sakura and Temari rushed to her aid and I spun in the air blocking their blades as my eyes began to glow.

"Oh shit." Temari cursed as I blasted the two away with my eye beams. I was struck by a bolt of lightning courtesy of Ino as she flew past me. I clenched my teeth and twirled my sword before grasping in my left hand. The gem imbedded in my gauntlet began to glow as the magical powers of my weapon and the artifact interacted with one another.

"Ancient forces near and far, powered by the elven stars. Bless my blade with Kal'dorei's Light and grant me strength of Quel'dorei's Might. Release!" I cried out as the twin swords Quel'Serrar and Quel'Delar, which made up his great blade responded to their respective stars. The blade began to shine radiantly and the angels were forced to shield their eyes.

When the light died down the blade had changed from a single edge to a double edge. It was a bit longer and wider than before and had a shimmering golden streak traveling the center of the blade from the hilt to the tip. The cross guard had two small blades protruding up from each side. Two being diagonal while the other two where horizontal to the guard itself. I swung the weapon experimentally before motioning for the angels to attack me.

Temari rushed in first swinging her sword at me. I guarded the blow and was surprised when her weapon shattered upon contact with mine. Although I wasn't the only one and Temari continued following until I caught her in my right hand lifting the angel into the air. "Goodbye." I said simply blasting her into the sky with a concentrated force of energy.

Temari flew into the sky higher and higher until she became a speck. I smiled and felt Ino blast me with more magic knocking my sword from my grip. Sakura took the opportunity to rush in and force me away from the weapon. She continued slashing out at me forcing me to stay on the defensive and dodge her strikes. Ino blasted at me giving me the pause in Sakura's strikes that I need and I quickly drew my pistols.

"Suck on this!" I cried focusing my power into the weapons shooting a concentrated shot of energy to counter Ino's attack. The projectiles collided in mid-air causing a medium sized explosion. Sakura jumped through the explosion to continue her assault but now I was able to effectively guard with my guns and launch a counter attack as well.

I let loose unloading both weapons on the angel. Sakura deflected some of the shots but her wings were clipped by a few rounds and she fell awkwardly to the ground unable to maintain her balance. "Weasel Shot" I muttered and fired a magical shot in the shape of a weasel with a scythe.

Sakura's eyes widened as the blow crashed into her sending her flying backwards. She skidded across the ground tumbling and rolling for a while before coming to a stop face down in the grass. I gazed up into the sky at Ino who floated in the sky barely flapping her wings with her arms crossed.

"And then there was one." I stated walking over to my sword and pulling it out the ground. "And only one will be needed. You see, Uchiha I am not like the other two. Until now I have never had a need to fully use my powers but I see that against you I'll need to use everything in my arsenal." She said to me.

I swung my massive blade onto my shoulder spreading my wings. "Yea whatever, let's get this over with." I said spreading my four wings and flying towards Ino. There was a flash of light and I was blown backwards by multiple blows crying out in pain as I crashed into the ground.

I stood slowly and looked up at Ino. She was still floating but her skin was now a pale golden color and her robes had been replaced with ribbons that covered her womanly areas but left everything else exposed including most of her breast. What really caught my attention though were her wings. "You're a seraphim." I mentioned hollowly.

Ino flapped her six wings slowly as she lowered herself down. "You see now that it is futile to fight me." She stated emotionlessly her pupiless eyes glaring at me. "Sorry but I don't give up and I don't know the meaning of defeat." I said defiantly charging towards the angel. Ino closed her eyes shaking her head and caught my wrist just as I swung at her.

I gasped and tried to attack her with y free hand but was stopped by a palm to my chest. I coughed up blood in my mask and Ino sighed. "You may be immortal Sasuke, but you're only human." She said to me and before I knew it she was pounding away at me. Punch, kick, knee, punch, knee, punch, kick, punch, punch, punch, uppercut and I was sent flying into the air.

I crashed on my back and struggled to my feet. Discarding my mask and cowl I used my sword as a prop to hold myself up. I've been hit before and hit hard but never like this, but then again this was my first time fighting someone of her caliber. "Fuck me, a fucking seraphim." I coughed out as I stood shakily to my feet grasping my sword.

"Stay down Sasuke. I take no pleasure in your pain." Ino said and extended her hand blasting me back with pure force. I slid back a few feet before regaining my balance and running towards her. I slashed out and Ino avoided. I followed up with a sweeping kick and an uppercut but she easily avoided my blows.

I grit my teeth as I continued my attack and Ino continued to avoid each blow, her feet never touching the ground as she hovered above the ground and moved herself out of harm's way at the last moment. I spun slicing out at her neck and was stunned when she stopped the blade with her index finger.

"The difference in our power is eons apart Sasuke." she spoke gazing into my eyes. "Maybe so but haven't you noticed something about my fighting?" I asked as I struggled to slice through her fucking finger. "What, that it's absolutely pathetic?" she asked before grabbing my weapon between her index finger and thumb and wrenching it out of my grasp.

I fell forwards to my knees breathing heavily. "No, not that; I meant the fact that I've only been using the light half of my power and that has been influencing Hinata more towards the light." I replied standing. Ino was silent as she contemplated what I was saying. "You don't mean you're going to?" she asked as she floated backwards away from me.

"If it means getting Hinata away from you I will." I said and suddenly a halo appeared above my head, a halo of thorns. "The balance of light and dark." I muttered underneath my breath as my ethereal blades of black lightning and golden fire formed. Standing weakly I saw Hinata look at me with fear from behind the tree and smiled turning to Ino.

"Angel fire" she whispered forming two orbs of angel fire in her hands. "Let's see which is stronger. My angelic flames and demonic lightning, or your angelic flames." I stated rushing towards the seraphim. I could feel my body crying out in pain from the strain of battle but I pushed on anyways.

"Take this!" Ino cried as she placed her wrists together combining the two orbs into one massive attack. "Haaaaa!" she screamed blasting a torrent of flames at me. I struck out with my blades slicing through her attack. The flames burned away my armor as I pushed onwards.

Ino intensified the assault and pushed me back slightly but I recovered swiftly and with a burst of strength I pushed through and landed a solid blow against her face as her attack hit me head on blasting me into the tree where Hinata hid.

I slumped down to the ground falling to my knees. Ino floated over to me looking down at my battered body. "Did you really think that punch would hurt me?" she asked rubbing her cheek. I laughed hoarsely. "Nah, not really but I know that the slash will have done some damage." I replied.

"Slash?" she said with a quizzical expression. That's when it appeared a slice across her bare midsection. The air was filled with a buzzing and suddenly the wound was ripped opened by electricity causing Ino to cry out in pain. She dropped to the ground in front of me and twitched for a few moments more before falling unconscious.

I stood slowly using the tree as support. "Let's go Hinata." I said weakly and Hinata came to help me letting me lean on her for support. We walked a little ways before Hinata stopped which forced me to stop. "What is it Hinata?" I asked and looked ahead to where she pointed towards "Monara?" I said surprised before losing consciousness and falling to the ground. "Sasuke!" I heard both females cry out before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Ew, idk about this chapter. If you liked it then leave a good review, if not then criticize my writing. Check out my other stories and have a good weekend everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 18: 2011 – Revelations Part IV

A/N: well I've decided on one update a week. I'm swamped with School and personal issues so I hope this change won't cost me any readers. Sorry for another small hiatus.

* * *

_Hell_

Tenten looked around at her surroundings. Hell wasn't at all how she had imagined it. Sure it was hot and fire was everywhere. But for the most part it was like a reverse side of heaven, in terms of appearance. She watched as demon children played in pools of magma or chased each other with various weapons. "Not at all like you have been told, am I right?" Neji's voice said from behind her.

Tenten turned around and saw her husband walking towards her shirtless. His wings were out and covered his upper torso and he had some of his other demonic features present as well including his horns and darkened skin. "No it isn't. Demons live and have families. They're not like angels and all have the ability to reproduce." She stated softly.

Neji wrapped his arms around his wife's waist hugging her body close. "Just because we're different and a great population of our species does wrong the forces of light want us exterminated so we grow up hating them and in turn wanting to exterminate them. But unlike the forces of light we are willing to do whatever necessary to achieve our goals." Neji spoke resting his chin on Tenten's shoulder.

"Lord Chaos! Lord Chaos!" a demon cried out running over to Tenten and Neji. "What is it?" Neji asked clearly annoyed. The demon, although much bigger than the man in front of him stepped back in fear. "It is your son Lord Chaos, he has returned but he's hurt-" the demon was cut off by his head exploding as Neji blasted an orb of dark fire at him and rushed off with Tenten by his side towards Taki's demon energy.

They made it to one of the portals leading to the earthly realm and saw a crowd of demons surrounding it. "Get out of my way!" Neji cried as he cut a path through the demons. The couple made it to the center of the crowd where they came upon the still form of Taki.

Rika was desperately trying to get her brother to move crying out his name over and over while shaking his still form. Axel cried black tears that burned the ground and looked up at his parents as they slowly walked over. Tenten could feel her tears of blood shedding themselves and knelt next to the body of her first born child placing his body in her laps.

"Taki, it's time to wake up dear, ok Taki? Taki sweetie wake up." She cried softly. Taki's chest had been blown inward and the demon core which served as his life force was destroyed. His face had a peaceful expression and was cut in a few places. "Tenten, he's dead." Neji said to his wife kneeling by her side as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten looked up at Neji's face and saw he too cried tears of darkness like Axel. "They killed my son. My friends killed Taki." Tenten said weakly. "They stopped being your friends the moment you fell" Neji spoke and Tenten's eyes widened. "Taki was still just a child! He didn't deserve this!" she screamed causing the crowd of demons who had gathered to back away.

Axel and Rika held onto each other as their mother cried out in pain in anguish. "Mo…ther…" a weak cry escaped from Taki's lips. Tenten immediately looked down at the child whose eyes weakly opened up for her. "Mother…did…i…do good…" she said softly

Tenten smiled softly brushing away at Taki's hair with her hand. "You did wonderful son. I'm so proud of you." She said catching sobs before they could escape her lips. Taki weakly turned his head to his father and smiled. "Father…" he began but was stopped when Neji's hand touched his shoulder. "Quiet now my son. You have done us all proud. Rest now." He said softly and Taki smiled weakly.

Rika and Axel ran up to their elder brother gazing down at him. "Taki-nii-san!" Rika cried out grabbing his hand. Taki motioned for Rika to come closer and with extreme effort kissed her forehead softly. Axel hugged his brother crying harder than he had been earlier.

It was a time for mourning for the entire demon community. They had lost one of their own today but even worse it had been a child. Tenten, Neji, Axel, and Rika stayed with Taki until the last spark of life faded from his body. There was a small glow in his open chest as his spirit was released from its container. "Farewell everyone" it echoed before dissipating.

Tenten held Taki's cold lifeless body close to her own rocking back and forth repeating his name. "Tenten." Neji called out. "Tenten." He repeated. "Hisui no Hime" he whispered and Tenten looked up at him with teary eyes. "We will avenge our son my love but for now let us give him the burial he deserves." Neji spoke lifting the body of his firstborn out of Tenten's arms. The grieving family walked in silence as the demons made a path for them towards the one place where that all warrior demons are buried.

_Skylark Sasuke's POV_

"So you're the dichotomy aren't you?" a familiar female voice spoke. "I am and who are you?" I heard Hinata speak. "Someone who cares very much for Sasuke." Was the reply and I recognized who she was instantly. "Mon…ara…" I croaked weakly. My mouth felt dry and everything was dark. "Sasuke!" I heard both females cry out.

"Out of the way, you have no idea how to treat him." Monara stated. "Oh, and I suppose you do?" Hinata argued. "As a matter of fact I do. I've known Sasuke a lot longer than you have girl and do I **know** him." I heard Monara say jealousy lacing her words. I could sense Hinata's frustration but she kept a level head not giving into Monara's taunt.

I opened my mouth again this time letting out a weak croak with no words. A cool liquid was poured into my mouth and I drank slowly. "Sasuke, you're such a mess you know that." Monara's soft voice said to me. I could feel the cooling presence of her healing light as she worked. Hinata was never too far away and her emotional flares were a simple indicator of how she felt.

Some time passed as Monara healed me and slowly my strength returned. I slowly lifted myself into sitting position with Monara's help and lifted my hands to my eyes finding they were covered with a bandage.

"What happened to my eyes?" I asked lowering my hands. "Nothing, as far as we have been able to tell." Monara answered. "Then why are they bandaged?" I asked reaching up to the bandage wrapped around my head. "Well we didn't know who the woman with you was or if she knew what you were so we had to protect your secret." Monara explained.

I sighed shaking my head. "She's the Dichotomy." I answered which was instantly followed by a "Told you so" courtesy of Hinata. I pulled the bandages off and soon everything came into focus. I was in Monara's home, in the guest wing. "I'm guessing your father doesn't know I'm here since I'm not with the professional healers." I said smirking. Monara punched my arm lightly smiling. "What are you talking about silly? I am so pro at healing I should have a book about it." Monara proclaimed smiling at me.

I glanced over at Hinata who was glaring at Monara and sighed. "Monara, will you excuse us for a second. I must speak with Hinata in private." I said to the alien female. Monara's tentacles twitched in frustration and she turned away sharply glaring a little at Hinata. "We need to talk also, Sasuke." She said before leaving the room.

Hinata was by my side the moment the door closed and I could tell from her expression she was worried, angry, annoyed, and confused. "Before you start explaining who or what the girl is, how are you feeling Sasuke?" she asked me and I smiled gazing into her soft eyes. "I'm fine Hinata. This isn't the first time Monara has had to heal me. She knew what she was doing." I replied.

At the mention of Monara's name Hinata's expression changed back to a look of jealousy. "What is she?" Hinata asked sitting on the bed next to me. "She's an Eredar, but her people call themselves Draenei which means 'Exiled Ones'" I answered. "'Exiled ones'? What were they exiled from?" she asked. "Their home world I would guess. I've never really bothered to know so I never asked." I answered.

Hinata nodded knowing that I was telling the truth. "What is she to you?" she asked not really looking at me. "She's a friend and someone dear to me. She and I used to be sexual partners but we ended it on a mutual agreement." I answered with a straight face. "Did you love her?" Hinata asked. "Yes I did, and I still do but I'm not **in** love with her." I told her pulling Hinata close to me hugging her body tightly.

"You're still jealous though, aren't you?" I asked and I felt Hinata stiffen. "Well it's aggravating that I couldn't do anything to help you and she knew exactly how to save you." Hinata answered and I smiled. "Just being here with me is enough Hinata." I told her and she turned her face to gaze into my eyes smiling softly.

We he stayed in one another's embrace until a knock came to the door. "Sasuke, it's time for another dose of light treatment." Monara's voice came through and Hinata sighed, standing up. "I guess it's my turn to give privacy." She said with a sad smile. I nodded slightly "Just don't wander off too far." I warned and Hinata nodded in response opening the door for Monara.

The two females glared at one another before Hinata stepped aside and allowed Monara into the room. After the door was closed Monara applied a magical seal preventing anyone from opening the door or hearing what was said. "So Monara, what is it you had to tell me?" I asked as she sat down and began bathing my body with healing light.

She was silent for a few minutes as she worked and I could tell from the fluctuation in the light that whatever she had to tell me was serious. "Monara?" I called out tentively. Monara looked at me deep in my eyes and tears began falling. "Sasuke…I'm pregnant" she whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the filler but the Revelations Arc is now over so I'll be moving on with the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 19: 2011 – Impact

A/N: You guys really don't like Monara. Anyways to answer reviews.

in your dreams as well: I do hope you won't stop reading.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: Yes Sasuke loves Hinata.

littlewitch88: Yes Taki is dead. I thought a bit of death would stir the story a bit.

So without further adieu I present the next chapter please enjoy.

* * *

"So Monara, what is it you had to tell me?" I asked as she sat down and began bathing my body with healing light. She was silent for a few minutes as she worked and I could tell from the fluctuation in the light that whatever she had to tell me was serious. "Monara?" I called out tentively. Monara looked at me deep in my eyes and tears began falling. "Sasuke…I'm pregnant" she whispered softly.

My heart stopped for a few seconds. Gazing up into Monara's eyes I could see tears brimming threatening to fall. "What do you mean pregnant?" I asked her breathing heavily. Monara sighed and continued bathing me in light. "Exactly what I meant, I'm pregnant." She repeated. "Who's the father?" I asked feeling my heart rate increase.

"You are Sasuke, you're the father." She replied. "Impossible, you know our two races are incompatible." I answered sharply. "I know that but you're the only one I've ever had sex with." She explained. "I can't be" I said shaking my head. "You are, technically speaking." She said softly.

Lifting my head I gazed at Monara and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. Monara stopped healing me clutching her stomach. "I've gone over the possibilities and even use a divination spell for insight. The conclusion is that both Galian and you are the child's father." She told me.

"What do you mean both Galian and me? How is that possible?" I inquired. "Whenever we had sex you would transform halfway through and as such your genetic coding changed. You became both angel and demon, and as you know angels and demons are compatible with every species." She explained. I clenched my fist and grit my teeth.

The first thought through my mind was frustration but I knew I had no one to blame but myself. It wasn't Monara's fault. I sighed and took a deep breath.  
"So now what?" she asked me. "That's my line." I shot and Monara turned away from me. "I'm sorry Monara, it's just a lot to deal with." I told her.

"And you don't think it's a lot for me?" she exclaimed. "That's not what I meant." I tried to reason with her. "Sasuke, this child is yours and I won't have it grow up not knowing its father." She told me while she glared murder at me. Had I been any normal man I would've cowered under the gaze but I had been through worse and this wasn't the first time I'd impregnated a woman.

"I'll take care of things Monara. You aren't the first mother of children I've had." I told her. Monara sighed and turned away from me. "You just don't understand Sasuke." She said softly. "Don't understand what?" I asked the alien.

"I love you Sasuke. I've always loved you." She replied and I could tell she was crying. "Monara we both knew what we had was just physical. We could never start a family-" "But we can Sasuke!" she interrupted. "This child in me is proof that we could be together!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe, in a different time Monara but now things are different." I told her. Monara stood up and turned her back to me. "Very well then Uchiha-sama." She said coldly and I could tell that she was livid for she never used honorifics with me. "I shall bear your child and raise it without you. Once are fully recovered I ask that you kindly excuse yourself from my home and take your companion with you."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality and I shall be leaving tonight." I replied. Monara approached the door and turned her head slightly. "You know that in the end you'll just be in pain, don't you?" she asked me and I was silent. "The longevity of humans is short and hers is shorter being what she is." Monara stated.

"Then I shall make these moments count because I am bound to her until the end." I answered gazing out the window. It was late in the afternoon and the sunlight was glimmering on the horizon. "Monara, I am sorry to have given you this burden." I said to the female and I heard her scoff. "Don't be, the fault is both of ours but mostly my own. Good-bye Uchiha-sama." She said to me for the final time before leaving the room.

I sighed and waited for Hinata who came in moments later closing the door. "So what happened?" she asked me and I wish she hadn't. "Monara revealed to me that I got her pregnant and that she loved me." I answered reluctantly. Hinata stopped and lowered her head. "Pregnant?" she echoed softly. "Yea, but I told her that I don't feel the same way about her that she feels about me. Unfortunately she didn't take it well and we ended our relationship on a bad term." I explained.

Hinata raised her head and shook her head at me. "That's not a good thing Sasuke. She's carrying your child." Hinata said. "Hn, she's not the first and I doubt she'll be the last." I spat turning my head away sharply from Hinata. We were silent for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. "So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"We avoid confrontation until the chosen day." I replied. Hinata gazed at me as the room continued to grow steadily darker. "What happens on the chosen day?" she asked and once more I wished she hadn't. Turning towards the dichotomy I gave her a sympathetic look. "You die." I answered and I could feel the impact of my words on Hinata's soul.

* * *

A/N: Yes, short chapter I know but fret not faithful readers, action packed goodness is heading your way.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke the Forever Man

Chapter 20: Countdown to Demise

A/N: Yes I'm going out of order but hey, I'm in the mood to update this story so I'm going to update it.

Refrigerator-Burn: Yes, I did seriously end the chappy like that. As for adding more of the demon side of Sasuke I was planning on doing that anyways.

Echo Uchiha: um I guess you can use the name just not the character. Monara is a copywrite of the artist DrGraveling, so you would have to get his permission.

in your dreams as well: She could, that's an option but she won't. She wants to keep the child.

littlewitch88: Sasuke is going through a lot of stuff right now so it's understandable that he's unlikeable due to his attitude on the situation. Monara isn't meant to be annoying just to add more conflict to the story. Yes Hinata must die and yes Sasuke will die when there is no more evil in the world so Sasuke's fate is linked to Hinata's choice.

Well now that the reviews are answered let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

My heart stopped as Sasuke answered my question. His gaze never left mine and I could hear nothing but my own breathing. "What did you say?" I asked shakily. "On the chosen day, you die Hinata." Sasuke repeated. And it felt like I was hit in the chest with a hammer.

_Die. You die Hinata. On the chosen day you will die. Die. Die. Hinata will die!_ These thoughts and more like them echoed through my mind as the world around me grew black.

Opening my eyes slowly I blinked a couple of times and turned my head to see Sasuke leaning against a wall looking outside. "What happened to me?" I asked getting off the bed. "You fainted after hearing the truth." Sasuke replied. "The truth?" I said curiously and suddenly it came back to me.

"Oh, that." I said softly. Sasuke gazed at me and I met his eyes slowly. "You said you couldn't lie to me." I accused narrowing my eyebrows. "I can't lie to you Hinata. You know that and you know what I said is true." Sasuke told me, while still gazing out the window.

I clenched my fist gritting my teeth in anger. "What gives you the right to decide whether I live or die!" I yelled at him. Sasuke took his gaze from the window and looked at me with solemn eyes. "I didn't decide it. It was just your fate." He stated calmly. "I don't believe in fate, I make my own destiny!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No one caught between the wheels of fate chooses their own destiny." He said to me. Shaking my head I turned away from the immortal and began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To change my destiny." I replied leaving the room. I had no idea where the exit from the house was and on instinct went down the left side of the hallway. I had taken a few steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wrong way Hinata, let's go." I heard Sasuke say from behind me.

Turning around I saw he had a cloak on with a hood and suddenly a memory burst into my mind. "You, we've met before. Somehow I remember seeing you like this." Sasuke turned away trying to shrug off the topic but I wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"When Sasuke, when and where did we meet before?" I asked the man. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. "The first time we actually met was at the hospital. You had seen a couple being attacked by a demon then I slayed the demon and altered your memory so you wouldn't remember. " he replied

"Why, why did you lie to me?" I asked. "I never lied. You've never asked if I had known you before." He replied sharply. "You altered my memory and made me believe something that wasn't true, that's a lie Sasuke!" I accused.

"Humans are not supposed to know about the world of the supernatural. I was only protecting you." He tried to explain. I turned away from him in anger. "What if I hadn't altered your memory, what would you have done?" he asked me.

"I would have gone to the police to report the attack." I answered knowing I was lying. "No you would have gone to everyone you could trying to convince them you saw a monster and that would've ended up with you in an asylum." Sasuke countered staring me in the eye.

How he had appeared before me so suddenly did surprise me but I wouldn't show I was shaken up by his powers. "Hmph, let's get going we have to get going somewhere safe right?" I said to my protector, as that what he had effectively become.

"Yea let's go." He replied and led me through Monara's home. The trip was short and in moments we were outside walking through the nightfall. "Where are we?" I asked looking around in wonderment. "Skylark, the land of the Hybrids." Sasuke replied leading me through the area. "There's a teleporter nearby that will bring us back down to earth. Keep your head down." Sasuke said handing me a dark lavender-colored cloak along with an item that felt cold.

Lifting the mysterious item I saw that it was a dagger with blade at least five inches long. "If you get into trouble don't hesitate to use that. I know that you have some self-defensive training so you should be able to handle yourself against low-class monsters." Sasuke explained as he looked around a corner before motioning me forward.

"How do you know?" I asked slipping the weapon into the cloak sleeve. "I was the one who rescued you last year. I saw you handle yourself against those low-class demons." He answered.

I stopped mid-step and gazed at Sasuke as if I had seen a ghost. "That was you?" I asked almost angrily but more so just surprised. "Yes, it was." He replied and began pulling me along at a quickened pace. "And you didn't mention this earlier why?" I asked as we hurried through the back roads of the town.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you I rescued you Hinata? You yourself said you wouldn't really be interested in a guy who didn't show concern in you after rescuing your life but if you must know I've been protecting you from the shadows for a while now." He answered and explained as we stopped at the entrance of an alley.

I stopped as my breathing began to increase rapidly. The information from the last hour or so was too much. I couldn't even begin to fathom how much I did not know about Sasuke and how much he knew about me. "Hinata?" I heard him call out but he sounded far away. "Hinata?" he cried out and my world went black as I felt myself fall.

_High Father's court_

The High father gazed down at his angels. They were all battered and bruised and knelt before him with shame hanging over their heads. "My angels, you return to me without the Dichotomy. The immortal bested you in combat. Do you seek forgiveness?" he asked.

"High Father, we underestimated our opponent and allowed the Dichotomy to escape. The fault is ours to carry. Punish us as you see fit." Temari replied. "Even I, a seraphim could not best him in combat. I don't seek forgiveness Father, only another chance to redeem myself." Ino answered. Sakura was the only one silent as she thought about what it was she wanted.

The High Father's gaze loomed over the silent angel. "Sakura, my child why do you keep silent?" he asked. Sakura looked up at the high Father and released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "High Father, as your angel and soldier I request nothing of you. If you seek to punish me for the failure I accept your wrath; but as a child of your creation I ask only this. Let Hinata choose her path. I may just be naïve to think that Sasuke will lead her down the path of light but I believe in Hinata as a person and I have faith that she will choose the light." She answered.

The High Father was silent as he looked down at Sakura. "You would be willing to risk the entire world future on the whim of your faith?" he asked. "Father, without faith in something what do humans have to believe in?" she answered the question with her own. "For millennia good and evil have fought over the Dichotomy whenever it personified itself." The High Father explained.

"The humans have faith in the righteousness because we have made the dichotomy choose the light." He told Sakura. "Yes, but Father is it not true that during the dark times when the dichotomy choose evil that the faith of humans was stronger since they believed the light would rescue them?" Sakura asked.

The High Father stood golden aura blazing. "You know not the forces we deal with!" he boomed. Sakura's eyes never wavered from the High Father's as the two glared at one another. "You have heard my request, now pass your judgment." Sakura said solemnly, bowing her head.

The High Father's eye's blazed as he raised his scepter. "So be it, I pass judgment upon thee, my daughter." He spoke before pointing his scepter at Sakura. A circle appeared beneath Sakura's feet before encasing her in a pillar of angelic fire. Sakura did not cry out in pain as she burned. She shed her golden tears silently and died praying that Hinata would be safe.

Temari and Ino watched in silence as Sakura ceased to exist bowing their heads in respect. "You two, rest up and be prepared to go after Sasuke and the Dichotomy. The chosen day quickly approaches and the dichotomy is the key to keeping the light. Do not fail me again." The High Father said to Temari and Ino. The two blondes nodded silently and bowed before the High Father before turning and walking away.

_Earth_

Sakura opened her eyes suddenly turning her head. Her husband was asleep beside her and Sakura smiled softly. "Naruto, I love you." She whispered softly kissing his lips as she snuggled closer to the man. "To be human; is it a blessing or a curse?" she asked softly closing her eyes to sleep once more.

_Sometime Later Hinata's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the area I was located. I was in a room, a bedroom from the way it was decorated and the gigantic king-sized bed I happened to be on. My clothing had been changed and I lay in a two piece outfit that consisted of a long silk dress that was cit along the length of my legs on both sides and a top that was cut midway of my abdomen exposing my stomach.

The clothing was red with gold lining along the edge and there was a matching necklace, anklet, and two bracelets that adorned my outfit. Turning over I saw a light on in a connecting room. I slipped off the bed and looked around for the room for anything I could use as a weapon. Walking over towards a desk I saw a small pen knife and quickly picked it up.

Hearing the door open I quickly scurried back to the bed and lay on it trying to calm my racing heart. I heard soft foot steps approaching and gasped as the person came into view. "Neji?" I asked breathlessly as my brother stood before gazing intently into my eyes. "Hello Hinata, how have you been?" he asked smiling broadly

A/N:Yes, another short chapter but never fret next chapter will be filled with action. As always drop a review for a faster update. If you have already please check out my Naruto/Star Wars cross over fic and leave a review.


	21. NOTICE

Dear Reader,

It is with a heavy heart that I write this message but as of today I am going to remove all my stories from fan fiction. I haven't quit writing but I won't be continuing any of the stories that I have now. I am going to do a complete overhaul of my writing style and possibly rewrite my stories so that they have a better flow to them. I know many have you have waited patiently for my newest updates but my classes take up most of my life so until I graduate I doubt I will post a new story anytime soon but I will post one and that is a guarantee so until that time I hope you will continue to wait for me.

Sincerely yours,

Diablo's Heir


	22. Chapter 21

Sasuke, The Forever Man

Chapter 21: Dealing with Devils

A/N: So I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I finally got my new computer which means I can continue doing stories. The bad news is all my back-ups got erased when I put my old hard drives into my new computer so I'll have to recreate every chapter I had planned to post from scratch. As a side note I may or may not properly finish Quest of Restoration after receiving some PMs about it. I'll let you, the readers decide that though. So without further ado lets jump into this.

* * *

_Sometime Later Hinata's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the area I was located. I was in a room, a bedroom from the way it was decorated and the gigantic king-sized bed I happened to be on. My clothing had been changed and I lay in a two piece outfit that consisted of a long silk dress that was cut along the length of my legs on both sides and a top that was cut midway of my abdomen exposing my stomach.

The clothing was red with gold lining along the edge and there was a matching necklace, anklet, and two bracelets that adorned my outfit. Turning over I saw a light on in a connecting room. I slipped off the bed and looked around for the room for anything I could use as a weapon. Walking over towards a desk I saw a small pen knife and quickly picked it up.

Hearing the door open I quickly scurried back to the bed and lay on it trying to calm my racing heart. I heard soft footsteps approaching and gasped as the person came into view. "Neji?" I asked breathlessly as my brother stood before gazing intently into my eyes. "Hello Hinata, how have you been?" he asked smiling broadly.

Throwing caution to the wind I ran up to Neji and threw my arms around him embracing my brother in a warm affectionate hug. Neji returned the gesture and for a few seconds we stayed like that before I broke away. I looked up into Neji's eyes and they looked the same as they always had. "Neji, is that really you or is it Chaos?" I asked tentatively as I caressed his cheek with my left hand. Neji caught my wrist and lowered my hand slowly before exhaling softly. "So you know?" he asked me with a serious expression on his face.

I nodded in silence and turned away from him heading over towards the bed. "I'm both. I'm your brother Neji, but I am also the demon Chaos." He answered after a few seconds. "Did you know what I was?" I asked him turning to give my brother a hard look. "Not initially know, but after a while I did; and to answer your next question yes, I did try to manipulate you towards darkness." He answered and I could tell that he was still serious.

Anger flared within me as I rose sharply from the bed. "I'm your sister! I am your mother fucking sister and you used me! You would've sacrificed me!" I exclaimed throwing the pen knife at him from the bed. It clattered harmlessly off his body, landing on the floor with a soft clatter.

"All these things are true, but you must realize Hinata that one life compared to the hundreds of thousands is not much of a choice. For eons the forces of light have oppressed the denizens of darkness simple because they had the power too. They manipulated the previous Dichotomies for their own purposes." Neji tried to explain to me.

"I won't let that happen anymore. I will change the fate of my people and you are the instrument that will help me." He further explained. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at him with the best look of defiance I could muster. "Over my fucking dead body will I ever let you do that. What no one seems to realize is that a balance must be maintained." I told him. "If the forces of light try to coerce me then I'll reject them.

If you and the denizens of the darkness want to abuse me then I'll refuse you. You've known me for too long to think I'll just roll over and take this Neji. I will fight you and anyone else tooth and nail to change what everyone is calling my _fate. _I'm free to make my own choices and forge ahead on my own path." I spoke defiantly.

What Neji did next I didn't expect, he began to laugh and I know he was laughing at my idea which made me furious. "Hinata, what do you think you can do by yourself? You are alone in this and no one can save you." He taunted with a sadistic smile. "_That is where you are wrong Chaos." _A booming voice spoke out. "Sasuke!" I cried out looking upwards for his form. "Impossible!" Neji cried out as wings burst from his back. "This space is blocked off!" he exclaimed as he continued to transform.

"_Blocked off from most yes, but it isn't from me. Hinata and I share a bond and no amount of warding can keep us apart!" _Sasuke's voice boomed once more. Suddenly the ceiling to the room burst apart as Sasuke crashed into the area. Landing in a kneeling crouch, Sasuke's wings closed magnificently around him before opening once more and folding onto his back.

Opening his eyes I saw the pale golden irises staring straight at Neji, whose eyes had darkened from the pale white to a dirty grey. " You have no power here, Immortal." Neji spat out at Sasuke. "Neither do you, Demon." Sasuke countered.

I looked between the two males trying to figure out what was going on. They looked primed to fight one another but it was as if some invisible force was holding them back. Looking up at the broken ceiling I saw that the sky was a pale indigo color with fuchsia colored clouds.

"Sasuke, where are we?" I asked my protector hurrying to his side. "We are in your dreamscape. Neji pulled your body out of the physical plane and brought it here." Sasuke explained. I looked at Neji and then at Sasuke once more.

"If he's powerful enough to pull of something like that why didn't he just bring me to Hell?" I asked. "Skylark protected you from being brought to a another physical plane of existence and he couldn't pull you into his Dreamscape, because he didn't know you precise location. He used the connection you share as siblings to force himself into your Dreamscape and brought you along. With simple magicks he made it seem as if he had brought you to hell." Sasuke continued.

Neji clapped condescendingly. "You figured that out in like what, three hours?" he asked with a smirk as he reverted back to normal and began to pace back and forth. Sasuke remained transformed as he followed Neji's movements. "Its actually only been two hours and forty-seven minutes since you pulled her but then again whose, counting?" Sasuke shot back reverting back to his normal form.

"So why don't either of you have power here?" I asked. "This is **your **Dreamscape, Hinata; based off of your personality and desires. You allow no violence from anyone." Sasuke answered. I thought about his explanation and it dawned on me that Neji had been unaffected by the pen knife when I threw it at him.

Turning my attention towards Neji I frowned and wrapped my arms around Sasuke. "Neji, I meant what I said about my destiny, Sasuke is right. I'm not alone. I will not be a pawn in this game you're playing" I told my brother. Neji was silent and gave me a soft smile.

"We all have our roles to play Hinata. The day of choosing is fast approaching. We'll see how long your convictions last you." He spoke solemnly before turning around. "Sasuke, I give you this one warning. Flee, run, and hide; for if you pursue the course you are on then you shall meet a fate worse than death." Neji stated darkly.

Sasuke let out his trademark snicker as he smirked at his rival. "I'm already living that fate." He stated and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his. "But I choose to help Hinata fulfill her own mission. If I have to suffer for it then so be it, but I won't let this cycle of sacrifice continue any longer."

I looked at Sasuke's face and the expression I saw gracing his features was like something out of a movie. Where before I had seen arrogance and ego, now I saw determination and resolve; Sasuke meant it when he said he would find a way to save me from my fate. Neji still had his back to us as a portal opened in front of him.

"So be it, we've all made our choices. All that's left is for use to live and die with them." Neji said with finality as he stepped through the portal, leaving Sasuke and myself in my Dreamscape. "Sasuke, take me out of here please." I spoke softly closing my eyes.

_Earth (3__rd__ Person PoV)_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt his mind and body reunite. In front of him Hinata's body began to materialize becoming more solid as time passed. After a few moments she was fully corporeal. The young woman opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke with a faraway expression in her eyes.

"Sasuke" she said softly reaching up to the immortal. "Hinata, I'm here." He replied. Hinata smiled softly and nodded. "We should get going" she spoke as she sat up. "We need to find a way to stop the day from coming or at least stop whatever ritual will force me to choose between light and darkness." Hinata informed Sasuke.

The Uchiha male nodded in agreement and picked up his gear before walking towards the horizon. Hinata didn't know exactly where they were but she knew that as long as she was with Sasuke things would be ok. _My fate will be changed, one way or another, the balance will be kept._ She thought to herself as the duo journeyed forward into the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's short but I gotta get back into the groove of doing things. As usual leave a review and let me know if you'd like to have a proper ending to Quest of Restoration.


	23. Chapter 22

Sasuke, The Forever Man

Chapter 22: The Powers That Be

Hello, sorry for the wait. I've finally got some free time on my hands so I decided to post another chapter. Review replies then story time.

Sadie321: Sasuke change, it wasn't supposed to be as instant as it seemed. Also to be honest it is not love that drives him but duty. He feels honor bound to help Hinata after getting to know her and realizing that everyone wanted to use her for their own purposes. There are only two people Sasuke cares for and that's Monara and Hinata but he is not in love with either of them.

justsomenobody: Thanks for the review and it does suck that all my data was lost but on the bright side now I revise everything in the second writing.

Hope to see more reviews soon but for now onwards with the story.

* * *

Hinata walked forwards through the desolate area as the blazing sun overhead burned above her. It had been a few days since her encounter with Neji. Sasuke advised that they seek out a spiritual medium to help them on their quest. After finding one such medium in the Red Light District of Tokyo the two were directed to a voodoo shaman witch doctor. Sasuke had left immediately giving Hinata specific instructions to follow. Right now she traveled the plains of Africa in search of the tribe that would lead her to the witch doctor.

As a shadow flew above her head Hinata noticed the distinct humanoid shape to it and immediately tensed up. It wasn't Sasuke for she had learned to feel his particular presence when he was near meaning she was about to be attacked by a demon. The killing intent the permeated the air was intense but Hinata wasn't afraid and simply changed her pace slightly so that she would be better prepared to fight when the demon came to attack. Seconds later she felt the pressure of air change and the wind start to whistle.

She dove to the side rolling twice before stabilizing herself into a crouching position. _He's fast_ she thought to herself as she scanned the area for the demon. The limited training Sasuke had given her to deal with supernatural forces was not enough to locate the demon but she could faintly make out the paths he was using. Reaching inside her jacket Hinata felt the hilt of the dagger Sasuke had given here and closed her eyes.

She focused and collected herself; blocking out any distractions that could arise to be aware of the target. The demon was using a basic rhombus pattern to try and confuse her. This essence trailed in the same direction enough times that even if she couldn't pinpoint the location with proper timing she'd be able to tell where he was at a given point. She picked a point where the essence had been getting stronger and began to count down how long it took for the point to increase little by little.

Quickly she calculated the distance and began to count down in her mind the seconds it would take for her to get there. _Now! _She mentally exclaimed rushing forwards. Drawing the dagger she swept it in an upwards diagonal slash. The sound of tearing flesh and splattering blood greeted her ears as the wounded demon crumpled to the ground mid-flight. It had been low to the ground in order to increase the accuracy of its next attack which was the reason for its downfall.

Shaking her blade Hinata saw the blood droplets splatter across the sand before taking out a piece of cloth to wipe the remainder of blood off the dagger. The demon struggled to stand but the wound had been deep and it was bleeding profusely. "End it, don't let me die like this" it croaked finally being able to stand albeit on weakened knees.

Hinata stared at the demon. It was average size standing maybe five feet with two sets of furry arms and a pair of furred legs. The torso unlike the arms and legs was fleshy and Hinata could see the deep gash that had split him open. One of his arms was trying to stop the flow of blood but some of his organs had begun spilling out as well.

Sheathing the weapon Hinata shook her head and took out a small vial. "You know what I am, why else would you attack me." She mused to the demon. Walking over to the wounded creature she opened the vial and poured a small stream of bluish pink liquid into the wound. The demon immediately howled in pain and writhed on the ground. Hinata watched as the liquid began to heal the demon and writhing moments all that was left of the wound was a giant scar.

"I won't kill you; if I did the balance would be shifted. I advise that you leave. My protector quickly approaches and he does not share my views on balance nor is he as merciful as I am." Hinata explained to the demon. Lifting its triangular shaped head the demon sniffed the air for a scent but could not discern one. "You're bluffing. No one is coming." He said as he flexed his body. Finding that it was indeed healed he went into an offensive stance and grinned. "You should've killed me." He stated darkly.

"Killing you, the Dichotomy of Good and Evil will increase my power to unbelievable heights!" he exclaimed rushing towards Hinata. She simply stood and stared apathetically at the demon. When he was merely a few feet away from her there was a boom sound and once again the demon was yelling in pain. Both his right arms had been severed at the elbow and the limbs flopped around on the ground as torrents of blood sprayed from the demons body. As wind and dust blew around Hinata the female simply pulled a few strands of hair over her ear, out of her face. In front of her a hooded and cloaked figure stood with its back to Hinata grasping a giant sword over its shoulder.

"Hinata, are you alright?" the figure asked without turning around to the female. Hinata smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, I am. I tried to warn him you were coming, Sasuke." She explained as the demon failed to stop the blood flow from the stumps where its arms used to be. "He is a low class demon. It can't be helped." Sasuke replied as he swung the sword experimentally. "Sasuke, just make it quick please." Hinata said in a soft tone knowing that Sasuke loved toying with his opponents especially those he outclassed on such a large scale.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to Hinata and nodded in acknowledgment. Taking two steps forward Sasuke disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind the demon. Placing the sword back into the sheath on his back Sasuke turned and walked back to Hinata as the demon finally became silent and split in half before crumpling into dozens of pieces. "You're late Hinata." Sasuke said to the female lowering his hood.

Hinata stared up at Sasuke. He had changed since she last saw him. He had a more elfin appearance with sharper features and pointed ears. His skin had a darker tone close to grey than the normal tan or golden hue of elves. "You've been transforming too much. It's starting to affect your normal appearance." Hinata spoke voicing her observation.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "We're actually in luck. The person we are looking for is the descendant of an old friend of mines." Sasuke told Hinata as the pair began walking. "A friend like Monara?" Hinata asked. Since their time in Skylark Hinata had not given up on pestering Sasuke about the way things had ended between him and the eredar. Sasuke was silent. "No this friend was different. He taught me shamanistic magic and control over life energy." Sasuke explained. "To think that his descendant dwelled into voodoo and witchcraft is both impressive and daunting." He mused.

"Why? Why is it daunting to think about" Hinata asked as her knowledge of different schools and branches of magic was as limited as her training in fighting demons. "Shamans use the earth's natural magical and life energy to preform spells and enhancements. Voodoo on the other hand uses souls and human life energy. It is considered a dark art because it draws on the life energy of a living being. Usually one cannot be both a shaman and a voodooist. For this person to have mastered both is extremely rare." Sasuke explained.

"But what about the witchcraft, the third school of magic they know." Hinata questioned. "Witchcraft is not inherently evil or good. Witchcraft and wizardry are both neutral magicks that change depending on the wielder. If they are using witchcraft as a neutral medium then it makes sense on the mastery of the shamanistic and voodooist powers they have but if they have leaned more or less towards one path then we might be in for more that we bargained for." Sasuke concluded.

Hinata was quiet as the information sunk in. "Sasuke, is it possible for me to use magic?" she asked after a few moments of walking in silence. Sasuke turned his head and looked back at his companion. "You are a creature of magic Hinata. One of the purest there are. I'm actually surprised you haven't manifested any magical yet but that could just be an oversight of knowledge." Sasuke replied. Hinata cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. "An oversight of knowledge? You mean because I don't know enough about magic I can't use it?" she asked for clarification.

Sasuke nodded and continued to walk. A small oasis could be seen on the horizon with a village within close proximity of it. "Could you teach me?" the young woman asked. "The same way you're teaching me to fight, could you also teach me magic?" Hinata asked once more. Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. "I'm not sure if I'm the best teacher for you in that field Hinata. Magic is the reason I'm in this predicament in the first place." He answered.

"No it isn't, fear and hubris are. You feared death and you thought yourself better than the natural forces of the universe Sasuke. That is why you are what you are. Everything that has happened in your life, you have no one to blame but yourself for it." Hinata stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration but soon relaxed. He knew Hinata spoke the truth but still he wanted to believe that some outside force was responsible for his pain.

"You've lived longer than anyone I know, except maybe Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. You have experience with magic and you're the only one I can really trust. I'd be grateful and honored to learn from you." Hinata requested politely. "We'll see, after our meeting with the practitioner." Sasuke replied and afterwards remained silent. Hinata had learned enough about Sasuke to know that the conversation was over and that the response he had given was the most she was going to get.

The duo arrived at the village in roughly half an hour and made their way towards the northeast side where Sasuke knew the practitioner would be. Walking towards a hut made of blackened wood Sasuke motioned for Hinata to go ahead on him. Hinata knocked on the hut door three times before entering the dwelling. "Hello?" she called out. The hut was a simply affair. It was spacious with charms and runes decorating the walls and ceiling. Near the eastern window was a small cot. Sunlight shone through the window at the moment but did little to illuminate the entire area.

The main source of light came from a smokeless fire in the center of the hut. Behind the fire on a chair of skin and bones sat and near naked dressed woman. She wore a red top the loosely hung from her shoulders and barely covered her breasts. A necklace of bones hung from her neck as well as a chain-link necklace from which a vial of green stance hung. Multiple bracelets and armlets adorned her arms and lower legs. She was barefoot and wore a simple loin cloth to cover her nether-region.

"Ah, so it appears before us." She spoke in an echoing tone. "Hello there, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I was told to see you from a medium I met." Hinata greeted bowing slightly. Sasuke materialized from the shadows and was silent as the women exchanged greetings. "We know why I is you seek us out. You wish to avoid fate; you who decides the balance of power throughout the world. We have foreseen this, Child of Fate." The witch doctor continued. Her echoing tone never changed and it dawned on Hinata that multiple voices were actually speaking at once.

"Can you help me?" Hinata asked. The witch doctor was silent before letting out a dark chuckle. "Help? You wish to ask one such as us for help? What would you pay for help? What can you offer us that we cannot obtain ourselves?" the woman questioned. Sasuke expected Hinata to falter under the intensity of the witch doctors presence but to his surprise she kept her cool and stood her ground. "Everyone has a price, I know not what I can offer you but perhaps you already have something in mind that you want from me." Hinata answered deliberately as she reached into her pocket.

The witch doctor was silent as she thought about Hinata's proposal. "You already have the payment. This we have seen. Give it to us and we shall do our best to satisfy you." The woman informed Hinata after a few minutes of silence. Hinata took a small crystal out from her pocket. It was a dull brownish green and from Sasuke's perspective was nothing to alluring. The practitioner however snatched it greedily from Hinata's grasp before throwing it into the fire.

"The deal is done. Now close your eyes and clear your mind. We must use you as a conduit to the Powers That Be." The woman instructed Hinata. Nodding Hinata sat down and closed her eyes as she began to clear out distractions and thoughts. The witch doctor began chanting in her native language and dancing around the flame. Sasuke felt spiritual essence rise from the ground as the witch doctor began to take strength from the land.

The incantation was strange to him. He recognized bits and pieces and knew that the process was trying to use Hinata's soul as well as the woman's as a means to travel to a different plan in order to speak with the Powers That Be. From what Sasuke knew about the PTB, they governed the universe on nearly even scale as the gods. It was them who were in charge of balance although they usually leaned more towards the side of light than darkness having preferred peace to chaos.

Suddenly Hinata's body slumped as if she had fallen asleep and the witchdoctor fell to the ground. Her body however never touched the earth as it floated mere inches off the ground before automatically righting itself. Sasuke watched and felt two separate energies leave the hut and knew that Hinata's soul no longer occupied her body. Drawing a sigil into the air Sasuke warded off Hinata's body so that any wandering spirits could not inhabit it. He was about to do the same to the witchdoctor when he felt that her body already hosted a multitude of souls.

_Realm of the Powers That Be (Hinata's POV)_

I floated for a while as I tried to get my bearings strait. From what I could tell I had no real corporeal form. I just was, a consciousness; nothing more nothing less. I was aware that I existed but that was it. I was quickly joined by another consciousness and tried my best to get close to it. "_Welcome to the realm of the Powers That Be. Here anything and everything is possible. It is here where your true nature takes shape and form." _I heard a voice speak. Slowly a form appeared as I felt the other consciousness becoming clearer and more refined.

In moment a being stood before me; she was beautiful with long ebony hair and smooth milk chocolate skin. Her entire body radiated warmth and light. She was dressed in a simple white dressed and floated on wings from her ankles and wrists. "_Hinata, you are the Dichotomy and I have brought you to this place to help with the quest you are so determined to complete. Come now and take form so that we may see the ones whom govern your powers." _The voice spoke once more and I realized that the woman before me was the witch doctor from before. Compared to her earthly form her true self was ridiculously gorgeous.

I tried to speak but had no idea how to without a mouth. I tried to move but I had no body. The woman offered me no help and simply smiled. _**Wait a minute? This was a realm where anything was possible, so that would mean the only thing holding me back was my own imagination. **_I thought to myself but could tell from the woman's expression that she heard me, and so I thought. I closed my eyes; eyes I felt come into existence as I thought. I thought of myself and everything about me. My good points and my bad points; everything I had experienced and everything I had learned.

I could feel my true self forming as I continued to find what me who I was. Within moments my corporeal form was complete. I knew without having to look in a mirror exactly how I appeared. My true self was only a bit different from my earthly form. My hair was longer reaching down to my waist. My ears were pointed and slightly longer. My skin was soft and smooth. It was a creamy shade of brown. Not to dark but not to pale, a perfect blend of lighter shade and darker shade as befit my personality.

I wore a two piece outfit that consisted of a top the covered my breast and long flowing dress. The dress was silver while the top was a more silver-white. From my back a pair of butterfly wings made of light sprouted and flapped slowly. "_Very nicely done." _The witchdoctor communed with me although her mouth never moved. She flew over to me and touched her forehead to mine. "_Hinata, I make no promise that you will find the answer you seek; only that I will do everything within my power to help you" _the woman assured me.

"_You haven't even told me your name yet" _I spoke back to her for the first time since we arrived. She smiled at me and softly grasped my hand before leading through the infinite expanse. _"I gave up my earthly name when I reached enlightenment. Most just call me '__Mchezaji__wa giza'. Translated it means Dancer of the Darkness." _She replied. I thought about what it meant to give up ones name. "_Do you regret the choices you've made?" _I asked her curiosity lacing my question like a moth to flames.

She was silent for a few minutes before answering. _"At first I thought I did. My family has been practitioners of magic for generations and while at first I believe I had no choice in the matter I came to realize that I could stop at any point. I was not bound by the chains of fate as I had been taught to believe. Once I came to that realization I branched out from shamanistic magic and began other practices. In short, I don't regret my choices because each one was made in full confidence. Besides if I regretted them it wouldn't change what happened. One can only move forwards from their mistakes Hinata." _She answered.

I thought about her words and how Sasuke viewed the world. He had yet to move on from his past and to the best of my knowledge I doubted he ever would. It made me reflect on my own life and some things I regretted. My regrets were few and far between but they were there. How I never really got to know my sister Hanabi was my biggest regret. She was five years younger than me but I was never really close to her. At times I almost forgot she existed. I frowned at the thought and wondered where she was at; if she was well or not.

I made a promise to myself at that moment to seek her out when everything was said and done. To the best of my knowledge she had left japan a few years ago and no one had heard from her since. The witchdoctor suddenly slowed and came to a halt as we arrived at a pair of emerald gates. _"Beyond these gates, live the Powers That Be" _she informed me. I looked at the gates and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. _"Well then let's get this over with. I won't find what I'm looking for standing around here" _I stated after collecting myself. The witch doctor nodded once and together we proceeded through the gate, disappearing in a flash of emerald light.

* * *

A/N: Review comment message me. I'll update asap.


End file.
